


Professor Legolas

by Joxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: AU But Nods to Cannon, Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, Harry Has A Bad Temper, Harry Is Possessive & Can Be Violent, LIGHT HET, Legolas Snape friendship, Lucius Is Mentally Unstable, M/M, Murder, Pain As Pleasure, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, Veela Harry, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 63,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into his Veela inheritance and discovers a whole new world. HP/LOTR Crossover, Dark Themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Lord Of The Rings or Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from them. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Legolas had never taught in a school before, indeed he had very little experience with children period. Still here he was standing in front of a bunch of seventh years at Hogwarts. All who were looking at him with a mixture of expectation, lust and boredom. Because of the war and final defeat of Voldemort the class was small, no more than twelve sat before him.

In fact the whole of the seventh year was very much depleted and made up completely of mature students. Over the last few years there had been so much death and destruction. Yet the young man he had come to watch over had survived though several of his friends had not.

Not without misgivings Legolas began the lesson, “The Hornteaser is a type of rabbit” a burst of giggling made him pause “ten points from each house.”

When the room was quiet again he continued, “This one was born in captivity” he picked the small creature up from the box on his desk.

“For centuries they have been used as lie or emotion detectors” Legolas stroked the rabbit gently.

The snowy white rabbit twitched its nose content in the Professors arms “If you are calm and collected the Hornteaser will remain white if you are not the colour of his fur will change. Certain colours and tones mean different emotions.”

Legolas studied the small group of students before him “Neville, Draco and Harry stand in front of the class please.”

The young men complied with varying degrees of enthusiasm, Legolas smiled encouraging at Neville and handed him the Hornteaser. It snuggled against the youth and began to change into a beautiful china blue colour.

“Does anyone know what this colour represents?” Legolas enquired “Hermione?” He smiled at her.

“China blue indicates nervous energy and a need to succeed” she answered promptly.

“Very good, ten points to Gryffindor” Legolas watched Neville hurriedly pass the rabbit on to Draco who was grinning.

He held the rabbit out in front of him and said clearly “Rabbit stew.”

The creature began to struggle while turning a vivid lemon colour. 

“Enjoyment of other peoples fear, ten points from Slytherin” Legolas removed the panicking rabbit from Draco and held him out to Harry.

Who hesitated before taking the rabbit, which swiftly calmed down in his hold and then began alternating between scarlet and orange.

“Confusion and loss” Legolas muttered too low for anyone to hear and retrieved the animal.

“I want two scrolls on the Hornteaser and there uses through the centuries by nine tomorrow, class dismissed” Legolas placed the rabbit back in its box carefully.

Unlike Hagrid Legolas lived in the school with his own set of rooms. To the returning students he was a subject of speculation and gossip. All agreed he was beautiful and unworldly, some swore he glowed in the dark others that his reflexes were extraordinary and his hearing phenomenal.

No one had seen him do any magic, yet no one believed him to be a muggle. Or a squib come to that, Legolas was different and exotic. More than one student had a crush on him, both boys and girls.

Headmaster Snape had delighted in revealing very little about the new History And Care Of Magical Creatures teacher. There had been an audible gasp when at one evening meal he had introduced Legolas as such. 

Professor Legolas had been teaching for two months now and there were still only rumours and no hard facts about him. He took a great interest in his students and unlike the other teachers always called them by their first names.

Legolas rose with the sun and made his way to the stables. With pleasure he groomed Caspian as the stallion ate his breakfast contentedly. 

“Do you wish to speak to me?” Legolas heard Harry jump and shuffle his feet.

“I’m disturbing you…” the scent of lemons and oranges engulfed Harry.

“Not at all” Legolas waited.

“You smell of lemons” blurted Harry “I mean…” he looked as if he wished the ground would swallow him whole.

“Do you ride Harry?” Legolas walked into the next stall and Harry followed him.

“Not really” He mumbled.

“Would you like to” Legolas gently stroked the horse standing calmly beside him “this is Vosper.”

“He is beautiful” though it wasn’t clear if Harry meant the horse or Legolas.

From then on Harry joined Legolas each morning to care for Vosper and exercise him. People quickly noticed he was spending more time with the professor. Gossip was rife and most of it scandalous. 

Harry’s friends worried about him and Hermione was chosen to voice their concerns. One evening she got him alone in the library and tackled him on the subject.

“I like him” Harry told her stubbornly. 

“You’re still a student and he’s your professor” Hermione could be stubborn to “just be careful Harry I’d hate to see you get hurt.”

“Professor Legolas is a friend just a friend” Harry soothed while trying not to blush.

Hermione let the subject drop but she didn’t look convinced.

It was Headmaster Snape who tried to talk some sense into Legolas, “People who get close to the boy wonder have a habit of dying.”

“The war is over or haven’t you noticed yet?” Legolas placidly replied.

“That boy attracts trouble and always will” Snape grunted.

“Be that as it may, I like him” Legolas smiled.

Snape looked at the professor with a mixture of surprise and disgust “Heaven help you is all I can say” and left with his robes billowing in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took a deep breath; there it was again the scent of lemon with a sharp undertone of orange. He turned the corner of the hall way and came upon Professor Legolas smiling and chatting with Professor Hooch. She was returning his smile and her eyes were actually twinkling.

The nearer Harry got to them the stronger the scent became making his head buzz and his senses go reeling. On automatic he headed for them sniffing the enticing fragrance in as he moved. 

Professor Hooch turned to stare at Harry and as she did so reached out to touch Legolas on the arm. Harry went still his eyes on her hand and where it rested. 

“Mr Potter, Harry are you alright” Professor Hooch shot a worried glance at Legolas.

Harry snarled and ran at her bearing his teeth which now looked remarkably like fangs and his features taking on a Hawk like appearance. Shock made the Professor’s reaction slow and Harry was on her in seconds. Legolas sprang into action getting a firm hold on Harry and wrenching him away from the struggling witch. 

Professor Hooch withdrew her wand and yelled “Stupefy” a bolt of red light hit Harry and he went limp.

Later that afternoon Harry sat in Snape’s study a thunderous look in his eyes and his expression was mutinous. He felt confused and frustrated; he yearned to be with Legolas. The need for Legolas was driving him crazy and he couldn’t figure out why. He was expecting to be expelled and all he could think about was never seeing Legolas again.

“Attacking a professor in broad day light is not the brightest thing you have done Potter” Snape’s voice was dripping with sarcasm “but as usual you have an excuse for the situation.”

Surprised Harry watched as the headmaster poured out two tumblers of fire whiskey and handed one to him.

“It appears that your grandmother on your father’s side was a full blooded Veela. While it skipped your idiot father it would appear you have inherited her blood and genes instead.”

While staring at Snape Harry stuttered “Veela” and went pale.

“Yes and it seems your mate is none other than Professor Legolas” Snape took a drink “at least he should know how to deal with you.”

“Deal” Harry gulped down his whiskey and almost choked.

“Mr Potter would you kindly stop repeating everything I say, you’re not a parrot” Snape was enjoying himself.

There was a knock at the study door and Hermione walked into the room “You wanted to see me Headmaster” she looked at Harry with interest.

“Ah our very own miss know it all” Hermione’s eyes flashed at Snape “so what do you know about Veela?” 

Her expression became serious and her eyes were drawn to Harry who was staring at her. 

“They mature between the ages of eighteen and twenty one, once matured they have six months to find there mate or die of heartbreak. They are protective of their mates to the point of obsession and physically very strong when enraged. There incredibly rare…”

“Enough” commanded Snape “Potter has been allocated his own set of rooms accompany him and answer any questions he might have. Professor Lupin will escort you both.” Snape ordered.

“Harry’s a Veela?” Hermione directed at the Headmaster.

“You always were quick Miss Granger” was the sardonic reply “now leave the pair of you.”

They found themselves outside of the study where Professor Lupin was waiting for them “Are you alright Harry?”

“Fine I’m fine” Harry mumbled blankly causing Remus to frown.

The sound of hysterical laughter came from the study “I didn’t think the miserable bastard knew how to laugh” Hermione muttered. 

Silently agreeing Professor Lupin refrained from docking house points as they went on their way. 

It was early evening and Legolas sat in front of Snape examining him with detached interest. 

“Have you heard a word I’ve said Legolas?” Snape asked dryly. 

“Yes, Harry is Veela and I am his mate” there was a note of satisfaction in his voice.

“You don’t have to accept him” Snape showed no emotion.

“And condemn him to a slow painful death” Legolas eyed the Headmaster in disbelief.

“You need to know all your options” Snape said flatly.

“There is only one option” it was said firmly.

“Harry is mortal” Snape stated.

“Magical folk are long lived for mortals and Harry is still young” tranquillity settled on Legolas.

“Trouble and death follows that boy everywhere” Snape responded tiredly.

“You my friend do not realize how long I have been waiting to be claimed and loved, I am blessed” Legolas looked completely happy.

Snape made a rude noise “When will you join?”

“We have a little time yet and I must speak to my father first” Legolas replied thoughtfully.

“You plan to court him” Snape concluded “on your own head be it.”

“I will go to him now” Legolas stood up and stretched.

“You’ll need the password - Transcendium, third floor there is only one painting” Snape supplied at the enquiring look from Legolas.

“Are you going to wish me good luck?” Legolas asked.

“Luck is for Gryffindor’s and fools” Snape grunted.

“Sourpuss” floated behind Legolas as he left.

Though Legolas had been forbidden to help Harry in his destiny. It hadn’t stopped him keeping an eye on the boy. On one clandestine visit he had stumbled across Severus Snape naked and shivering in Forbidden Forest. Voldemort had been bored and Snape had been handy to vent his frustrations on.

Legolas had tended to his wounds as best he could and given him his cloak. From such small gestures a friendship had grown, Snape could talk to Legolas with complete trust. In a time when he could not trust anyone at all not even Dumbledore.

Legolas literally lived in another world and if Snape sometimes wished he could go and hid in that world. He never voiced it to his friend. Instead he treasured the times Legolas would be waiting for him in his rooms or just happened to be in the Forbidden Forest when he was.

This secret friendship had kept him going when he had wanted to give in and die. Snape was not a sentimental man but he knew and acknowledged that Legolas had given him the strength to continue. When no one give a damn about him and many would have gladly seen him dead.

So when a few months ago Legolas once again appeared and asked for a teaching post at Hogwarts. Conscience had kicked in and Legolas was hired on the spot.

The third floor was dark and gloomy though that was no obstacle for Legolas. He made his way along it until he came to the lone painting incongruously it featured water nymphs playing in a fountain.

“Transcendium” Legolas breathed softly and the picture swung away from the wall, he walked into a fire lit general area.

There were comfortable chairs, a table and a desk to work at. Curled in one chair was Harry who still looked to be in shock. Hermione was on her feet wand in hand before she realized who it was. Both watched as Harry got unsteadily to his feet, swaying slightly he took in a deep breath and sniffed the air lemon in all its sharpness hit him.

“Would you please leave us Hermione” Legolas asked not unkindly.

“Harry?” Hermione looked at her friend.

Harry nodded; yes leave us alone he thought to himself. As the scent of both lemon and oranges got stronger swamping his senses.

When he noticed Hermione hadn’t moved he spoke “I’ll be fine.”

With a worried look she left them alone in the silence, Harry blindly stumbled over to Legolas and clung to him. Burying his face in the professor’s neck and inhaling deeply. Legolas ran his strong hands up and down Harry’s back in a soothing manner.

“Please…” Harry begged.

“I am here, we are safe calm down Harry” with unnatural grace and strength Legolas picked Harry up and carried him over to the chair.

He sat down firmly holding onto his mate, not that Harry was in any mood to let him go. Legolas could feel the rapid beating of the youth’s heart and his nose pressed to his neck.

Harry brought his hands up to hold Legolas by the shoulders, with great care he ran his tongue up and down the vein that throbbed in the strong neck. His professor gasped which encouraged him to kiss along the perfect jaw line until he reached a pair of trembling lips. Harry devoured the mouth under his passionately. His blood sang at the way his bond mate was accepting him.

Regretfully but firmly Legolas eased Harry away from him. A whimper left Harry’s abandoned mouth and he looked very lost. 

“There is plenty of time, I’m not going to reject you, and a little patience is all I am asking for” Legolas waited as Harry began to relax and trust him.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Years of abuse had taken their toll on Harry, he wasn’t overly tall and he was very slight in stature. There was an air of vulnerability about him which was very misleading. Certain sections of the wizarding world revered him while others saw him as a challenge. Someone to bring down and in doing so boost their own standing.

Harry had very few friends and top of that short list were Hermione and Neville. The defection of Ron and Ginny to the Dark Lord had come as a great shock at the time. There subsequent deaths made Harry feel he had let them down in some way.

Most of the time he couldn’t bear to look Mr and Mrs Weasley in the eye. There sadness was so apparent and genuine. 

It was pressure from Hermione that made Harry return for his final year at Hogwarts. At nineteen years old and after all he had been through, his instinctive response was to disappear from the wizarding world. Only Hermione convinced him that it would be a good idea to take his exams first. So indirectly it was her advice that lead to him meeting Legolas.

“Why so glum Potter” Draco grinned nastily as he sat next to Harry “sad to be parted from your boyfriend?”

“Fuck off Draco” Harry replied pleasantly.

“Not very polite Potter” the blond toned down his grin to a smile. 

The Malfoy’s had joined the light side shortly after the death of Dumbledore. Now an uneasy truce had developed between Draco and Harry. 

Professor Dimwater called the class to order and began the lesson. Not that there was much he could teach these seventh years about the Dark Arts. Harry and Draco prepared to be bored.

During the evening while Harry was busy with his home work Legolas stood in the grassed court yard taking in the chilled night air. He was alone in the moon light, his hand slipped into his shirt and he took out an amulet. It was attached to a chain he wore around his neck.

Legolas brought the amulet to his lips and kissed it. The air began to shimmer directly in front of him. Watching from the shadows was Lucius Malfoy his eyes glinted with interest. The shimmer became a blinding white light and Legolas walked into it.

The stark whiteness lasted a mere thirty seconds after the professor disappeared into it. A moment after that Lucius carried on into Hogwarts and his appointment to see Snape.

“On time as ever Lucius, fire whiskey?” Snape looked at his sometimes friend.

“So Potter is a Veela” Lucius said with an undertone of amusement.

“Draco told you” Snape quirked his lips “that boy is a gossip.”

Lucius conceded that “Caught himself the pretty professor.”

Snape gave him a knowing look “Surely not as pretty as you?”

Lucius grinned “Seen the zoo keeper do any magic yet?”

“Professor Legolas is a valued member of my staff” Snape stated.

“You haven’t, odd that no one seems to know anything about him. Where did he get his teaching qualifications?” Lucius smirked.

“Would you believe I can’t remember” Snape replied faking sincerity.

“Not in the least” Lucius came up with the real thing.

“Pity” this time Snape smirked.

“You know what or who the lovely professor is, don’t you Severus?” Lucius spelt out quietly.

“He’s an elf” Snape’s tone was casual.

“Now Severus it’s not nice to tease” Lucius plainly didn’t believe a word.

“Suit yourself; let’s get on with going over the minutes of the last school governors meeting.” The topic was closed and they began to work.

“He’s mortal!” Thranduil almost bellowed.

“I know that Ada but for his kind he is long lived and his elfin blood however diluted will be enhanced by our bond.” Legolas argued back just as loudly.

“You’re only doing this because of Aragorn” there was a total lack of forgiveness in Thranduil’s voice.

“Let it go Ada, Aragorn loved Arwen and that is an end to it” Legolas loathed this old argument being rehashed.

“He took advantage of you” Thranduil’s voice was quiet.

“Don’t forget I allowed him to” Legolas prayed his father would drop the subject but he was out of luck.

“Harry is not Aragorn” Thranduil stated flatly.

“No just the last living link to him, it is out of both of our hands anyway. Harry is Veela and I am his chosen.” Legolas waited.

Thranduil silently looked at his son then said “You’re going to be hurt in the long run you know this but now I understand you have no choice in the matter.”

“I don’t want a choice Ada please be happy for me” Legolas requested.

“If you are content then so am I” Thranduil smiled “When will I be meeting Harry?”

“Soon Ada very soon” Legolas smiled back in relief.

It was less than a week since Harry’s world had been turned upside down again. The recognition of his soon to be mate had heightened his senses to an almost painful degree. His awareness of Legolas was always in the background of everything he did.

He found himself monitoring the moods of his mate; luckily Legolas seem to be content and happy most of the time. Though he did suffer from mild irritation especially when teaching.

Legolas had also become sensitized to Harry’s wellbeing. The kaleidoscope of feelings and emotions that ambushed him could be very disorientating, many so strong he would need to pause to contain them. 

In the end Legolas concentrated on soothing emotions to try and steady Harry’s sometimes irrational feelings. One of them had to maintain control and that duty fell to him apparently. 

Being Veela made Harry a protected magical creature with special rights. Causing harm to a Veela could result in jail time and enormous fines. In rare cases the wizard involved could even have his wand broken. All Veela were exempt from prosecution when protecting their mate from perceived harm. 

A Veela’s health and happiness depended on its mate’s love and understanding. If a Veela lost its mate to betrayal or death it died a slow painful death that could take anything up to a year.

 


	4. Chapter 4

For the last three evenings Lucius had been skulking in the shadows of Hogwarts trying to catch Legolas and his disappearing trick again. He was about to give up for the evening and return to his home when finally his quarry came into view, he was heading towards the stables.

Stealthily Lucius followed and was just in time to see the professor walk into the startling white light. Pausing for ten seconds he too went through the light and disappeared.

Lucius found himself in a forest of large golden trees; the grass underfoot was soft and lush. Legolas was nowhere in sight and all he could hear was birdsong. Wand in hand he walked slowly through the trees. 

He wasn’t sure how he ended up on the forest floor or how his wand came to be in another’s hand. Lucius only knew he bound before he could even think of reacting. A pair of strong hands dragged him to his feet and intelligent eyes mocked him. 

“Let me go you jackanapes don’t you realize who I am” he blustered turning red as his comment was met by laughter.

“I will take you to my King intruder and he will know how to deal with such as you curtain creeper” his captors voice mocked him.

“Release me at once or….” His words dried up.

“Or?” The other smirked

“Muggle loving whoreson when I get my wand” Lucius was furious.

“Enough you will shut your vile mouth or I will do it for you” there was no amusement on his captors face now just serious intent. 

Lucius took this as a challenge “Whoremonger I do not take orders from filth like you.”

The cloth was pushed deep into his mouth and tied tightly around his head. Then despite his struggles Lucius was frogmarched through the wood.

The guard dragged his struggling prisoner before Thranduil and Legolas he dropped him roughly to the floor and used a booted foot to hold him there. 

“What do we have here, Alice in wonderland?” Legolas taunted mildly.

Lucius bit down on his gag and glared at him.

“An intruder my King he brazenly walked through the curtain after Prince Legolas” the guard burst out.

Lucius watched as the guard handed over his wand to the King. 

“Quite so and a wizard to boot” Thranduil toyed with wand.

“You knew?” This Thranduil directed at his son.

Legolas nodded “He has been watching me for days I thought it was time to sate his curiosity.”

Elrond entered the room and on seeing the scene before him said “That is no way to treat a visitor to our fair land, untie him at once Thranduil”

Thranduil pouted for a moment “You spoil all my fun, anyway I think he likes it” he then nodded to the guard who untied Lucius.

When the gag was removed Lucius rasped “My wand.”

“I think not” Thranduil said coolly “when you return so shall it.”

“Do you realize who you are speaking to?” Lucius fumed.

“A mortal child having a tantrum” Thranduil taunted.

Thranduil turned to Legolas “I do not trust this wand waver, would your betrothed vouch for him?”

“Yes” but he had taken a little too long to reply.

“You don’t seem to sure” Thranduil commented dryly.

“He would Ada, while Lucius is not a friend he is not an enemy either.” Legolas told the truth as he saw it.

While thinking Thranduil tested the wand between his hands making a show of trying to bend it.

“Careful you oaf” Lucius blasted.

“Fragile is it” Thranduil dropped the wand and placed his foot on it.

“The wand waver is your responsibility until you return with him to the other world” Thranduil told Legolas.

“Come along Lucius or my Ada might decide to stick your wand where it was never meant to go” spluttering Lucius had no choice but to follow Legolas from the room.

“You weren’t very kind” Elrond commented.

“The wizards of that world are nothing like our own, they have no moral compass” Thranduil said firmly.

“And yet Legolas is to take one to husband” queried Elrond.

“That’s different Harry is Veela” Thranduil returned.

“He will expect his friends to be welcome here” Elrond continued.

“By all accounts this Lucius is not a friend and if his mouth is as big as his ego we will be outed” Thranduil looked vexed.

“That might not be a bad thing and it’s not as if they have a sure way to reach us” soothed Elrond.

“The random curtains…” The other began.

“Are just that random, how many people have passed through them in recent years?” Asked Elrond.

“But there is always a chance” Thranduil battled on.

“That has always been so and we usually don’t allow them to go back. This Lucius obviously followed Legolas it was not a random curtain he walked through” it was Elrond’s turn to be firm.

“You imagine there is some point to his arrival other than curiosity?” Thranduil’s eyebrow rose.

“Who knows” Elrond shrugged his shoulders.

“The times are about to change” grumbled Thranduil “and I do not like it. These wizards have too much magic and they squander it.”

“Where am I?” Lucius glared around him.

“My home Valinor or more precisely the Woods of Orome on my fathers estate” Legolas breathed in the fragrant air.

“Never heard of it” Lucius hid his nervousness with practiced ease.

“It pays you the same compliment, though warmly welcomes you to stay a while” Lucius couldn’t tell if Legolas was being humorous or not.

“When do we return I can’t just disappear from the face of the earth” a nasty feeling washed over Lucius as he saw Legolas grin at him.

“Where am I?” He asked again.

“A whole new world princess” Legolas chuckled.

On reflex Lucius reached for his wand forgetting he no longer had it on him. 

“Curses foiled again” muttered Legolas still vastly amused.

“I find no humour in this situation, I demand you return me to Hogwarts” Lucius was at his most arrogant.

“A situation of your own making, you are fortunate my father decreed that you be returned others were not so lucky” Legolas could also be arrogant.

“I’m beginning to feel some pity for Potter does he know you intend to hold him hostage” Lucius snapped.

“Harry will naturally have a key” Legolas replied serenely.

Lucius sniffed “What happens now?”

“You spend a pleasant forty eight hours with me on my father’s estate” Legolas told him coolly.

Lucius ground his teeth “What about your classes?”

“Time flows differently here; it will still be the same night when we arrive back in your world.” Legolas ignored the noise Lucius made.


	5. Chapter 5

Morosely Lucius watched a group of naked elves cavorting in the river. He sat on the bank trying to hide his automatic reaction to them; the exposure to so many beautiful bodies was overloading his senses.

“Are you sure you won’t join us” Legolas asked a knowing look in his eyes.

“Certain” bit out Lucius.

Glorfindel left the water and lay in the grass near to the haughty mortal “You’ve a pretty face but you should smile more” he advised.

Lucius looked down his nose at the elf and didn’t bother to reply.

“You should relax you know, humans wrinkle so easily” Glorfindel went on happily “I’m told water has the same effect though it’s not a permanent one.”

Glorfindel still got no response “Oh, I didn’t realize you are dumb shall I get you some parchment and a pen?”

“I’m not the dumb one here” Lucius retorted dryly.

“You can speak” Glorfindel trilled innocently.

“If there is someone worth the effort” Lucius smirked.

“Really” Glorfindel was on his feet and in seconds there was a splash, Lucius hit the water with a yell.

“You decided to join us after all” Legolas beamed at the waterlogged wizard.

“That maniac tried to drown me” Lucius accused the grinning Glorfindel.

“Fin wouldn’t hurt a fly he’s just playful” Legolas protested as Lucius splashed his way back to the river bank.

The group of very amused elves watched Lucius as he squelched away from them. Glorfindel pulled on a pair of leggings and before going after him winked at Legolas who grinned.

Glorfindel found Lucius in the chamber he had been given for his short stay in Valinor. He entered the room silently closing the door behind him and waited.

Lucius jumped on discovering he was not alone “Will you give me some privacy so I can undress” he growled.

“No, I like you” Glorfindel added unnecessarily “though I’ve never been known for my good taste.”

Lucius grunted as he removed his clothes letting them drop on the floor.

“See you had nothing to be ashamed of pretty skin to go with the pretty face” Glorfindel told him helpfully.

“You’re very annoying” Lucius replied.

“I know” Glorfindel said as if he had just been complimented.

Lucius turned around and stepped out of his trousers.

Glorfindel whistled “That’s one beautiful back and buttock set.”

“I’ve had more graceful accolades but thank you all the same” Lucius was actually amused rather than cross now.

“Beauty should always be appreciated” Glorfindel placed his hands on the pale smooth shoulders before him.

“Why not indulge, tonight you will be back in your own world and able to forget you’re a perverted elf fancier” Glorfindel tempted as he ran his tongue and lips over a bare shoulder.

Why not indeed Lucius thought, fuck the elf and at least he would get something out of this experience. His body was way ahead of him; it reacted eagerly when Glorfindel’s hand palmed his balls. In a fluid movement Lucius turned around and found himself wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

“Such a beautiful bottom” Glorfindel breathed seduction mixed with humour.

“I don’t” Lucius was kissed with superb control.

“You will for me” Glorfindel would not take no for an answer.

Lucius conceded he could not win this fight and allowed Glorfindel to take the lead. Another breath stealing kiss and he was lead to the bed. Without being told he climbed onto it and made himself comfortable. From a concealed pocket in his leggings Glorfindel removed a small flat tin box and placed it on the bed near the pillows.

“You were so sure of me” Lucius tried to sound outraged and failed.

“Lucius if I wanted to take you dry you would let me now be a good boy and I’ll fuck you as hard as you like but only on my terms” Glorfindel in command set Lucius a fire with lusts he had long ignored.

Lucius looked away flushing which was all the confirmation Glorfindel needed “Legolas told me of your old master you have eaten more than death in your time I hope he trained you well.”

Naked Glorfindel joined Lucius on the bed “Straddle me with your arse my way and put that pretty mouth to work, mind your teeth or I’ll fist you until you beg for mercy.”

Lucius obeyed without a word and for the first few minutes Glorfindel simply enjoyed the wet hot month on his eager cock. Lazily he stroked the firm hard buttocks only to suddenly plunge one finger deep into the man making Lucius cry out hoarsely. Taking no heed Glorfindel searched for and found the sweet spot he was looking for. 

A few gentle strokes and he pressed down hard on it Lucius jerked backwards a scream tore from his lips. Glorfindel removed his finger and gave Lucius a sharp push sending him sprawling forward again. He drew back his hand and slapped the buttocks leaving a red livid palm print behind.

“Back to work Lucius you’ve got to earn that fucking” Glorfindel ordered.

When the hot month went back to work Glorfindel coated two fingers with salve from the small tin and slowly eased them back into Lucius. He took his time preparing the man scissoring his fingers to stretch the muscle. Returning to the sweet spot this time making sure there was no pain just a slow steady build to ecstasy.

Glorfindel pulled his fingers free and pushed Lucius from his body “All fours.”

Lucius scrambled to obey making Glorfindel smirk as he knelt behind the man. He took a firm grip on the hips and lined himself up, then began pushing himself into the much desired body.

There coupling was passionate and violent Glorfindel rode Lucius with no thought to mercy, tenderness or even respect. Lucius screamed, begged and demanded more. Glorfindel drove him to the strongest climax he had ever experienced. Even as he came down from it, Glorfindel was still slamming into him finally coming violently as Lucius whimpered underneath his powerful surges.

Harry woke up coming to full consciousness as he realized he couldn’t sense Legolas and began to panic. He leapt from his bed and snatched up his wand. Little caring he would be breaking curfew. Down the stairs and through the chilly hallways he headed for the green courtyard. 

Grass under his bare feet he paused to scent the air. There was a slight trace of lemon just enough to tease his senses. Harry jumped when a blaze of white light appeared suddenly over the other end of the grassed area. Moments later Legolas stepped out of it followed by Lucius Malfoy.

Harry blinked but went on watching, Legolas faced Lucius and handed him a wand. The wizards hand rose as Legolas turned to see Harry and a blast of fear hit him hard. Which made the usually graceful elf stumble, Lucius leant forward.

Harry’s wand was up in a flash and he screamed “Petrificus Totalus.”

Lucius went rigid and toppled over only sparing a quick glance at the fallen wizard; Legolas ran over to Harry and swiftly took his wand. He stuffed it into the waist band of his leggings. 

Legolas took Harry gently by the shoulders “He wasn’t going to hurt me; Lucius does not have a death wish.”

Harry let out a sob he threw himself at mate and clung on for did life.

“What the devil is going on here?” Came Snape’s irritated voice.

Teachers had appeared as if from nowhere, a group of them gazed at Malfoy’s stiff body. 

“By the dark lord’s arse” Snape muttered taking in the scene.

“Not quite though Lucius has never looked better” Remus commented dryly “at least Harry only petrified him.”

Snape barked at his staff telling them to make sure none of the pupils were breaking curfew. They started to reluctantly move away.

“Not you Lupin” Remus stopped in his tracks “you accompany our guest to the hospital wing.”

A small smile on his face Remus flicked his wrist and murmured “Wingardium Leviosa.” Lucius rose from the grass and bobbed along in front of him as he walked away. 

Snape then turned his attention to Legolas and Harry “Either of you care to explain?”

Harry was too busy sniffing Legolas to answer.

“Harry thought Lucius was about to zap me” Legolas responded when it was obvious Harry wasn’t going to.

“Zap?” Snape looked as if he were in pain.

“Your friend is infuriating he followed me to Valinor thinking he wouldn’t be noticed and wouldn’t be caught” Legolas gave his cloak to Harry who was shivering.

Putting an arm around Harry the two of them walked away. Snape watched them go keeping his thoughts to himself.

Harry would have followed Legolas anywhere though he did wonder why they were heading for the Forbidden Forest. 

Once inside the trees Legolas said “I have something to show you.”

Harry’s eyes twinkled and dropped hopefully towards a leggings clad groin. 

Legolas grinned “Perhaps I phrased that wrong, it is a someone I want you to meet.”

They stopped in a small shadowy glade, the atmosphere became tranquil and still. Then something truly magical stepped into the open and Harry gasped. The Unicorn glowed in the moon light, golden hooves glinting as it pawed the ground and tossed its head.

“This is Isil” Legolas walked slowly towards the stallion, Harry one step behind him.

Legolas held out his hand and Isil snuffled at his fingers, “Far from home my fine friend your herd will be missing you.”

“I thought they only tolerated women and then only the pure ones.” Harry watched entranced as Legolas stroked the strong neck of the Unicorn. 

“Gender doesn’t really bother them and purity is not so much a state of body but a state of spirit and mind. Though it is true they do not trust the race of men in general.” Isil snorted as if in agreement.

“All living forms deserve respect from the meek and mild to those we fear with reason” Legolas looked squarely at Harry.

“Even Malfoy’s?” Harry questioned.

“Especially Malfoy’s” Legolas replied with humour.

Legolas took a firm hold of Isil’s mane and leapt onto his back he held out a hand to Harry who grasped it. With ease he found himself seated behind Legolas and wrapped his arms around the strong wiry body.

The Unicorn wheeled around and took off at an amazing speed. Harry felt exhilarated as he clung onto Legolas his cloak fanning out behind him.

Next morning Lucius woke in Hogwarts hospital wing, sitting by his bed was Snape. Eyes half closed but missing nothing. 

“You knew all the long you bastard” Lucius croaked.

“I know many things you’ll have to be more specific Lucius” Snape replied cordially. 

“Bloody Legolas and his world of wonders you arse” Lucius pulled himself into a sitting position before continuing “I have endured picnics, swimming parties, archery torments and an insufferable clot called Thranduil.”

Snape’s lip quivered a snort escaped to be followed by a chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me you bastard” but there was little anger in the tone and his voice dropped “it was humiliating they took my wand.”

Snape knew all about Malfoy’s paranoia of appearing foolish or weak he spoke plainly “So don’t tell anyone, rest assured our elfish friends have know liking for the lime light.”

Lucius narrowed his eyes “I’m not an idiot; there are none apart from you I would trust enough to tell. What is one more secret among the many we have had to bear?” 

Elsewhere in the castle Legolas and Harry were talking. 

“So what’s the white light about?” Harry sipped at a mug of hot chocolate.

“It’s a curtain to another world, my world” Legolas told him.

“So not surprised, is it a better world?” Harry asked with honest curiosity. 

The question took Legolas off guard “No just different.”

“Magical?” Harry queried.

“The few wizards we have would not consider what they do magic” Legolas bit his lip.

“Now we come to the six million galleon question why are you really here?” Harry’s stare burnt into Legolas.

“To watch over you and keep a promise to a dear departed friend” sincerity was locked into each word.

A handful of seconds went by “Tell me” it was an order wrapped up in a plea.

Legolas was only too happy to comply “Many years ago there was a king called Aragorn who married a beautiful lady called Arwen. Together they had three children, two daughters and a son. One day while out riding there oldest daughter disappeared, her maid servant returned carrying tales of a white light that swallowed her mistress whole. The heart broken parents searched far and wide for their child but she was never found.”

In the pause Harry asked “What happened to the maid servant?”

With a look of surprise Legolas replied “Nothing she was innocent of any crime, shall I go on?”

Harry nodded his head.

“Aragorn through his wife who was of the elfish race knew about the myth of the curtains and begged me to continue the search for his child however long it took. He also requested that when I left for Valinor that I would talk to the great wizard Gandalf. Which I did, he told me the curtains were few and random though some of the animals of Valinor could call them up and thus lived in parallel worlds. Knowing my quest he gave me a key so I could call up and use the curtains in my search.”

Harry’s heart was racing and he listened closely.

“On my first visit to your world I found Aragorn’s daughter married to a wizard called Jacob Potter. I left her there without revealing myself after all her parents were dead and she had children and grandchildren children of her own.” Legolas stopped.

“You’ve been watching my family for many generations haven’t you?” Harry already knew the answer to his question.

“Yes” Legolas replied softly.

“How old are you?” Harry asked out of nowhere.

“Far too old for you in normal circumstances” humour danced in the beautiful voice “I’m sure you have many questions and I will endeavour to answer them all.”


	6. Chapter 6

Since Legolas had a free period he made his way to his rooms thinking a hot soapy bath would be just the thing to relax him. Closing the door behind him he saw he had a visitor.

“What are you doing here fair friend” dry humour laced his tone.

“Be serious Legolas did you think I would really keep away once I‘d heard about your news” Haldir smirked.

“No, but one might hope” Legolas smiled.

“You cut me to the quick” Haldir said dramatically. 

“Hardly you’re just a nosy old elf” countered Legolas.

“You’re not so young yourself moonbeam” Haldir playfully pouted.

“Sit down you’re making the place look untidy” Legolas handed him a glass of Miruvor and poured one for himself.

“So he’s Veela, you always were a lucky sod” Haldir threw back his drink and let it warm him.

“That unstable element had nothing to do with it, we each follow our own path” Legolas sipped his own drink.

“Amen to that brother” Haldir’s eyes were lit with mirth.

“You are such a prat sometimes” Legolas returned.

“So what’s the boy like?” Haldir’s interest was very apparent. 

“Anchorless, a weapon without purpose I don’t think Dumbledore expected him to survive. So there was nothing put in place to help him in the aftermath of the war” Legolas frowned.

“The old coot was only concerned that Harry fight his battles for him” Haldir’s lip curled.

“That would seem so he certainly didn’t go out of his way to make sure Harry had a stable loving home or protect him” Legolas was still frowning.

“He has you now” Haldir said in vague comfort.

“Yes he does and once Elrond recalls that Harry is the last link to both Arwen and Aragorn he will have a very powerful ally” Legolas pursed his lips “You don’t think he’ll turn up here?”

Haldir grinned “As you’ve just said when he chooses to remember Harry is the last blood kin to Arwen.”

“Nothing will stop him” Legolas finished for Haldir “and where Elrond goes my father is sure to follow.”

“I’ll drink to that” Haldir helped himself to another glass of Miruvor. 

It was early evening when Harry made his way to the stable block; he heard the singing before he saw the elf. Haldir was vigorously grooming Vosper; Harry thought he scented a rival and an unholy light lit his eyes.

“Harry Potter I presume” Haldir didn’t stop in his work.

“You have the advantage so far” Harry replied evenly.

“Haldir, guardian and friend of Legolas” playing with fire was nothing new to Haldir.

“Legolas needs no guardian but me, watch your step elf” Harry’s vision was beginning to blur.

The change wasn’t slow and Haldir stared in fascination as feathers coated Harry’s face and neck then fangs appeared. His concentration only broke when Vosper reared up in his stall eyes rolling the horse made his dash for freedom.

Which left Harry and Haldir alone, Harry took a step forward and raised his hand a ball of fire dancing on his palm. Haldir remained still keeping his eyes fixed on the hand, visibly relaxing when Harry was abruptly brought down from behind by two very familiar figures.

Legolas suddenly skidded into the stable “No!”

Thranduil looked up at his son while he and Elrond fought to keep Harry under control “Get over here and calm your mate.”

No sooner were the words out of Thranduil’s mouth then Legolas was kneeling by Harry’s side.

“Harry” his fingers brushed a feathered cheek.

“Mine” recognition lit Harry’s eyes.

“That’s right, now calm down my love” Legolas kept up the eye contact.

“Your scent….All over him” Harry let out a bird like scream.

Legolas lifted his head quickly to search for Haldir spying him he said “Out of here, I’ll talk to you later.”

Harry let out another piercing scream; both Thranduil and Elrond were lifted off the ground. They slammed him back down so harshly he was gasping for breath. 

When Legolas was sure Haldir was well out of harm’s way he requested “Let Harry go.”

Thranduil shrugged but released his hold and Elrond followed his lead though reluctantly. Harry scrambled on to all fours and launched himself at Legolas.

“He can’t have you, you’re mine not his” Legolas didn’t even flinch as Harry sank his fangs into his neck and bit down.

Instead of pushing him away he wrapped him in a warm secure embrace. 

“Granted over the years many have wanted to kill Haldir myself included. But I think death by Veela is not the way he should go, Elrond and I will find rooms in Hogsmeade and see you later when Harry is more composed” Thranduil turned and walked away.

“Legolas” Elrond’s voice was not to be ignored and he looked at his old friend “the bonding must be completed soon you cannot afford to wait, if you do someone is sure to die.”

Before Legolas could respond Elrond had followed Thranduil out of the stable. In his heart of hearts he knew Elrond was right, for the sake of Harry who lay shivering against his chest something had to be done quickly and it was only he who had the power to right things.

“Why is nothing ever simple for me” Harry’s voice was small with a tinge of fear.

“This stress is going to cease I will make it so” Legolas stood up setting Harry on his feet.

“I was wrong to make you wait for what now seem trivial reasons” Legolas said gravely.

He took hold of Harry’s hand “Walk with me.”

Somehow Harry wasn’t surprised to be back in the Forbidden Forest. They walked in comfortable silence until they came to a sheer rock face. Inlaid into its surface in a base looking metal were symbols, the like of which he had never seen before.

“I found this place only very recently” Legolas ran a finger over one of the symbols “each of these represents a letter.”

He traced another symbol and then another, moonlight hit the rock and the metal glowed warmly. More symbols were touched before Legolas stepped back, the rock groaned as a section of it swung away revealing a tunnel. 

Harry followed Legolas in, a natural light seeped from the tunnel walls. The door closed behind them neither flinched.

“These tunnels and caverns go on for miles” Legolas took hold of Harry’s hand “some caverns have running water and are cold as the dead while others are warm and welcoming.”

They turned a corner and entered a large airy cavern its walls gently glowed. This was obviously the one Legolas used most; all kinds of weapons were leaning against one wall. Against another were blankets, cooking utensils plus other assorted odds and ends.

What was more surprising to see was the large four-poster bed, already made up and featuring large plump pillows.

“I like my comforts” Legolas grinned.

“So do I” Harry went over and sat on the inviting bed.

“You approve?” Legolas watched as Harry tested the mattress.

“Very much” Harry left the bed and stalked his way over to Legolas a speculative look in his eyes.

“Mine and nobody else’s” Harry stated.

“Yours and yours alone” Legolas responded.

Harry’s fingers brushed a pale cheek and went on to trace an eyebrow “So how do we do this, special incantations, letting of blood, branding” Harry was finding it difficult to breath.

“There is nothing mystical about bonding Harry, we just have to leave our seed in each other” Harry’s touch was deliciously distracting.

“Doesn’t that make for many accidental bondings” Harry had begun stripping Legolas of his clothes.

“Elves have learnt to be careful over the ages” Legolas gasped as Harry pushed his leggings down over his hips and squeezed his cock firmly.

“We aren’t going to be careful” Harry ordered authoritatively 

“No” Legolas groaned as for a moment Harry’s grip verged on painful.

Harry let go of his prize and dropped to his knees he tugged the leggings to mid-thigh “You will make clear to Haldir and anyone else who might want you that I don’t share and that I will kill them if they try to hurt or tempt you away.”

“My people respect the Veela and all bonded pairs” Legolas was finding it hard to concentrate.

“Remind Haldir anyway or I will” Harry licked up and down the pale hard erection and Legolas cried out.

With one last lick Harry took the head in his mouth and sucked gently while his hand tenderly cradled his lover’s balls. Legolas moaned but held still waiting as he had made Harry wait for their joining.

Harry lifted his head “I’m going to take you, but first you will give me your seed, if I could I would swallow you whole” Harry growled “Mine!”

“Yes” Legolas gasped hoarsely as Harry’s mouth sank down on his cock and set a frantic pace.

Within seconds Legolas lost control and began thrusting wildly riding Harry’s mouth. He clutched at Harry’s hair forcing his head further back probing deeper and deeper down his throat. Harry took all Legolas wanted to give him hands holding tightly to the grinding hips.

Thrusting blindly Legolas came hard while buried balls deep in the willing throat, he pumped stream after stream of seed into his mate. Finally falling backwards and sinking to his knees he fought for breath.

When he mastered breathing again he asked “Did I hurt you?”

Harry grinned nastily and shook his head “It seems Veela have hidden talents.” 

Legolas watched as Harry crawled over to him, face to face he could see the Veela in his mate’s eyes. A hand shot out grabbing him by the hair it dragged him forward until their lips met. Harry thrust his tongue into the hot wet mouth letting Legolas taste himself in his mate.

Their mouths parted and Harry hissed “You let him have this body.”

“Yes” Legolas replied cursing Haldir silently, he hoped fervently that his other ex-lovers would keep their mouths shut until at least the bond was stable and Harry felt secure in it.

“It is good that you are not mortal, you can take so much more and you will enjoy it” Harry said plainly “I am your mate.”

Harry removed his tee shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. Legolas knelt there entranced as Harry revealed his body to him. He suddenly jerked into action dragging his boots and leggings off, Harry let out a bark of laughter.

Firmly Harry pushed Legolas onto his back and settled himself on top of his mate. His hands were back in the blonde hair and his lips fastened onto an ear lobe which he bit playfully. Legolas whimpered already his new erection was poking and rubbing against Harry’s. 

“I want you” Harry growled.

“Then take me” Legolas invited.

Harry almost bent him double he looked down into the clear blue eyes “This is going to hurt.”

Trapped under Harry, Legolas felt secure and safe he didn’t care about momentary pain when there was so much pleasure to be had.

Harry made the breaching swift seating himself deep in the body he craved; the harsh cries of his mate were the sweetest music he had ever heard. He lowered and spread the long graceful legs allowing them to lie comfortably together.

Legolas arched under Harry as he began to thrust, he urged his mate to let go and claim him beyond any doubt. Harry’s control was on a hair trigger and as Legolas locked his ankles behind his back it snapped.

He overwhelmed Legolas with his passion and strength of emotion. Until they couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. There climax was like white lightening first trapped and then breaking free from a glass jar.

In the resulting silence there bond was forged, in the resulting silence they were completed and all was perfect in there world.


	7. Chapter 7

It was sometime in the middle of the night that they made it to the bed. Harry’s Veela had demand total submission from Legolas something the elf had found easy to give. Knowing Harry would do the same for him without a second thought.

Now he lay watching him sleep it reminded Legolas of other times when he guarded Aragorn while he rested. Aragorn who he had loved selflessly and many said foolishly. His love for Harry was less selfless, which made it seem more real and solid. 

Harry had little choice but to need and love his mate but that didn’t worry Legolas. Harry’s Veela might be possessive but it was nothing to the feeling of possession Legolas felt towards Harry. He was just better at disguising it.

Harry blinked sleepily up at him waves of contentment enfolded them both. He cuddled up to Legolas and whispered directly into his ear “What was her name?”

“Reagan” Legolas spoke just as quietly enjoying the skin on skin contact.

“Did she inherit much from Arwen” Harry was in the mood to talk and he was still very curious about the long lost daughter of Aragorn.

“It was her curse in the end she out lived her husband, children and grandchildren. Even in the wizard world they noticed she didn’t age, Reagan became an outcast even to her own family” Legolas kissed Harry on the temple “it was the beginning of the end when her family rejected her.”

There was silence then Harry asked “What happened to her?”

“She went into the muggle world never staying in one place to long always travelling, it was then that I stepped in” guilt shaded his words “she was hurt, weary and far from peace, more importantly Reagan was fading.”

“You helped her” Harry’s faith in him made Legolas smile sadly.

“I tried but Reagan wouldn’t listen she felt betrayed by both her families and doubly so by me. I begged her to return to Valinor with me but she refused. As a half elf it was her right to choose” Legolas took a deep breath “I left her hoping a little time would allow her to think more clearly.”

“The times were bad for both women and witches so I didn’t leave it to long. Never the less when I returned it was to horrific news, in my absence Reagan had been accused of witchcraft and stoned to death” Legolas stopped to gather himself “there is a bitter irony there don’t you think? I never found a body or grave, the Potters mislaid everything to do with her and went back to their claim of purity.”

“She must have been so afraid and lonely” Harry stated. 

“Reagan was happy with her husband he was…” Legolas was cut off by Harry.

“Veela and another reason why you didn’t contact her on that first visit” Harry understood very well.

“Jacob was a good man but the Veela would have felt threatened” Legolas was lost in memory.

“Do you believe in God Legolas?” Harry asked curiously.

“Yes I believe in the Lord and his Lady” Legolas confirmed.

“I envy you your faith” Harry whispered almost shamefully.

“You have faith Harry; faith is more than religion you’ll see” Legolas promised him.

Snape was not amused his professor of History And Care Of Magical Creatures was missing along with Potter. He had just spent the morning over seeing all the classes Legolas should have been dealing with. To add to his troubles there now sat in front of him two elves. Who seemed to think it was there right to wander the halls and stairways of his school.

“We are looking for Legolas” the blonde said.

“Aren’t we all” Snape retorted “names gentlemen?”

“I am Thranduil and this is my companion Elrond” the smile that went with the words was quite false.

Snape recognised the names immediately “Your son has disappeared with his mate, I don’t even want to think about what they might be up to.”

“So young yet so prudish” Thranduil shook his head.

“Are there any more of you about?” Snape ignored the last comment.

“I’ve no idea but I wouldn’t be surprised if there were, Legolas is a much loved elf” this time it was Elrond who spoke.

Snape grunted “For his sake I hope not, Veela are not very liberal where there mates are concerned.”

“This we already know and all elves respect the Veela can the same be said of the wizarding world?” Elrond’s tone lacked confrontation but was strong never the less.

“We will leave you to your work headmaster if my son and his mate turn up will you owl us, we have rooms at The Three Broomsticks” Thranduil rose to his feet.

Snape consented and the elves departed his study and the school. 

Draco and Blaise were having a liquid lunch one of the many perks of being a head boy or a prefect, that is as long as they didn’t get caught doing it.

Their conversation turned to the topic of elves and the rumours flying round Hogwarts. There had been no announcements but everyone seemed to know that Legolas was an elf and that he was not of this world. Everyone also had a view on this new race and some of the speculation was rather wild.

“Elves are very sexual creatures” Draco said as if he knew what he was talking about.

“That’s a nice way to call us randy” Haldir told his companion.

“They don’t seem to have much else to occupy their time with” Draco went on.

“No more wars” Haldir sighed dramatically “or quests.”

“At least there fit for purpose have you ever seen such an attractive race” Draco continued ignoring the fact the only member of that race he knew was Legolas.

“That’s shallow even for you Draco” Blaise grinned.

“I say it as I see it” Draco pouted.

“To be so young and wise” Haldir stepped out of the shadows.

“Who the hell are you?” Draco snapped taken off guard.

“Haldir, at your service” the elf smirked at Draco’s discomfort.

“You think he’s in need of a service” another elf appeared beside Haldir.

“Like father like son” the still smirking Haldir replied.

“I’m not interested in this one he has much to learn yet” Glorfindel returned.

Draco jumped to his feet not sure which comment to take offence at first. 

“Calm down boy you’ll course yourself an injury and where would the Malfoy’s be without an heir” Glorfindel cautioned.

“Coursing trouble again Fin” Elrond asked pleasantly Thranduil at his shoulder. 

“Just experiencing a little local colour my Lord” Glorfindel replied a sparkle in his eyes. 

He didn’t recognize the owl sitting on his window ledge it was nondescript and small. Lucius let it in and removed the letter from its leg; the bird flew away before he broke the seal on the parchment.

The short note was written in a bold copperplate hand -

“Don’t be late, don’t tell anyone and don’t make me come after you. 6.30 The Three Broomsticks Room 7A.”

The only signature was a lone letter G.

Lucius frowned at the summons but anticipation was there just the same. He told himself he would go but only to put the arrogant elf in his place, they were on his side of the fence now and Glorfindel better beware. 

6.25 Lucius stood in front of room 7A he counted the seconds as they went by and as his hand clutched the doorknob a familiar voice said “Come in and be welcome Lucius.”

In the room Glorfindel sat by a hearty fire dressed only in a short silk dressing gown. Somehow he still managed to look all that was masculine and powerful he smirked as Lucius closed the door behind him.

“I’m not a dog to be summoned at your whim” the words held little strength and Lucius felt small next to this elf that fascinated him so.

Glorfindel stood and crossed the room, looking Lucius in the eye he ordered “Give me your wand” in a tone of voice that was both a threat and a promise.

“No” Lucius automatically hissed.

“You always get what you want don’t you Lucius but what about what you need?” Glorfindel stepped closer to him.

“I have that to” Lucius defied Glorfindel.

“Then go but mark me once you leave this room you will never see me again” it was a standoff Lucius met Glorfindel glare for glare.

It was Lucius who stopped eye contact first voicing one word “Please.”

“Give me your wand” Glorfindel refused to back down.

“You ask much” Lucius spoke quietly.

“But not too much to get what you need, your wand Lucius” Glorfindel held out his hand stiffly Lucius placed his wand in the open palm.

“I’m not your toy” Lucius flung at Glorfindel.

“You may tell lies to yourself but don’t expect me to believe them. You my pet are a natural follower; at heart you have a talent for surrender. There is a pureness in your need” Glorfindel’s tone was almost gentle.

Lucius laughed bitterly and Glorfindel struck him in the face knocking him off his feet.

“The shame was in him never you” he held his hand out to Lucius “let me warm you with my fire, fight me all you like but yield Lucius you need this.”

Lucius allowed Glorfindel to pull him to his feet “What do you need” he asked. 

“Yield to me and you might find out” Glorfindel unbuttoned the cloak Lucius was wearing.

“My fate it seems is to tie myself to mad men” Lucius began to remove his clothes.

“I’m not mad or even human” Glorfindel breathed deeply as Lucius lay his flesh bare.

When naked Lucius sank to his knees eyes fixed to the floor. Glorfindel walked around him then barked “Face up on the bed.”

Lucius didn’t move quickly enough and was sent sprawling on the bed; he threw himself onto his back and glared up at Glorfindel.

“Spread both arms and legs wide” he pinched a nipple hard making Lucius gasp “you can do better than that my pet.”

Glorfindel pulled from the pocket of his dressing gown a handful of white silk scarves and used them to bind Lucius firmly to the bed. His limbs stretched showing his body to its best advantage. There was one scarf left Glorfindel twisted it and pushed it firmly into the beautiful mouth tying it tightly so there was no way Lucius could remove it.

“I met your son today; the apple didn’t fall very far from the tree did it?” Glorfindel double checked the knots securing Lucius to the bed.

With satisfaction he looked down at his handy work, the sight of Lucius spread eagled and vulnerable made him ache pleasantly.

“Still I’d rather have the original and not the inferior copy” Lucius glared impotently at his tormentor.

Glorfindel ran his fingers over the silk white cloth that stopped the fine mouth “You suit a gag you should wear one more often.”

Indignant blue eyes flashed at him “Ah Lucius you should go by the creed it is better to be thought a fool than open your mouth and confirm it.”

Glorfindel unrolled a narrow coil of supple leather and laid it on the bed. Imbedded along its length were mithril needles of many various sizes.

“Such pretty skin deserves adornment don’t you think my pet” Glorfindel chose one of the short needles and tested it against his thumb.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he traced its sharp point along the collar bone before pushing it through the skin and flesh until the sharp end reappeared again. Glorfindel ignored the hoarse cries of protest muted by the gag slowly he continued to carefully place needle after needle along the collar bone.

For a few moments Glorfindel admired his work then leant forward and licked away the beads of blood. That teared from the needles and ran down the pale hairless chest.

“It’s all about penetration we both know this don’t we Lucius” Glorfindel reached for the leather strip and started this time inserting needles down the pale chest following the sternum. 

“Do you think they will scar, I’m rather hoping they will” another needle was pushed in.

An elegant hand pressed down on the abused bloody flesh and Lucius moaned “These were made by a friend he knew just how much I love my toys” Glorfindel sucked the blood off his fingers. “You surrender so beautifully fighting all the way.”

Glorfindel left the bed and when he returned he had a glass in his hand. Lucius didn’t recognize the liquid in it and he didn’t like the look in the elf’s eye. In a movement too quick for him to see the glass was emptied over his chest.

Lucius screamed as his whole body seemed to be on fire he twisted and jerked against the scarves but they held fast. Slowly his moans of pain became moans of pleasure and he burned with fierce passion. He barely notice Glorfindel untie his legs so lost was he in a world of fire and need. 

Kneeling between the spread legs Glorfindel removed his dressing gown and prepared to mount Lucius. He ached to show this mortal that his place was under him in all meanings of the word.

Glorfindel devoured the man riding his body relentlessly asking for everything and taking it anyway. Every muted sound that came from Lucius drove him to fuck the man harder, mark him so all would see and know that Lucius was the property of Glorfindel alone. 

This was nothing like love and he loved every moment Lucius was his to command. Fire consumed them both but the world didn’t end, though maybe a new one was created.

Gently he removed the needles one by one cleaning the skin as he went. Lucius recovered slowly and wondered at Glorfindel’s tenderness towards him. Though his jaw ached and the scarves bit into his wrists Lucius was as relaxed as he had ever been. 

The needles done with Glorfindel untied and eased the gag out of the blondes mouth. Wetting the lips with a damp cloth, he allowed a few drops of water to trickle into the dry mouth.

“Why?” Lucius whispered.

“I look after my toys Lucius” Glorfindel told him in all seriousness.

He then released the man from the bed, rubbing the circulation back into his tired and sore wrists.

“He left you lying in your own blood and his cum” Lucius closed his eyes in confirmation.

“Make no mistake I am not like him” Glorfindel finished tending to Lucius and told him “move over.”

Lucius did so and Glorfindel pulled the sheets back “Get in.”

Glorfindel dressed quickly while Lucius was sleeping, white sheets twisted about his body. Silently he opened the door and to his surprise found Legolas on the other side of it.

“Again?” Legolas asked curiously.

“I couldn’t resist all that lovely indignation and posturing” Glorfindel cheerfully grinned “remember Legolas remember the burn?”

“I was much younger then” Legolas allowed himself a smile.

“Weren’t we all” Glorfindel conceded good naturedly.

“Where is Lucius” Legolas asked “resting?”

“As he might say himself sleeping the sleep of the well fucked” Glorfindel smirked.

Legolas pursed his lips and winced “Colourfully put.”

“Lucius is a colourful fellow” satisfaction dripped from Glorfindel’s tone.

“Take care Fin, Lucius has done things that nightmares are made of” Legolas paused “he is damaged.”

“My past isn’t so crystal and pure, I understand him and his nightmares are nothing on mine” Glorfindel smiled “isn’t Harry with you?”

Legolas took the change of subject gracefully “He’s back at Hogwarts letting his friends know he is alright and I am about to do the same for Ada and Elrond.”

“I will accompany you” Glorfindel offered and they walked off together.


	8. Chapter 8

Only forty eight hours had gone by since there bonding and now his first real test was coming up, meeting the in laws. Harry was nervous as a virgin in a brothel. Only the presence of Legolas by his side kept him calm.

For a Saturday evening The Three Broomsticks was quiet for which he was very thankful, Legolas squeezed his hand and together they entered the room holding both Thranduil and Elrond.

“You sat on me” Harry spluttered staring directly at Thranduil.

“Count yourself lucky boy there are many an elf who would love to have either Elrond or I sit on them” Thranduil grinned wickedly. 

Legolas walked over to his father and hugged him while whispering into his ear “Behave.”

“I welcome you to the family Harry” Elrond smiled kindly at the boy.

“Thank you” stuttered Harry.

“Harry this is my father Thranduil and Elrond is his long suffering mate” Legolas smiled trying to ease Harry’s apprehension.

“Pleased to meet you sir.” Harry pulled his shoulders back and looked Thranduil in the eye.

“Call me Thranduil or perhaps you would like to call me father” there was an evil light in Thranduil’s eye “unless you feel that is too incestuous.”

Harry blushed hotly which pleased Thranduil very much.

“Forgive my father he believes being a king gives him much leeway” Legolas said dryly.

“King!” Harry squeaked.

“Only for six thousand years or so” Thranduil smirked.

“You’re a prince” Harry shot at Legolas accusingly.

“It’s just a title and always was” Legolas threw a nasty look his father’s way, Thranduil serenely smiled back at him.

“I’m told you are talented in the playing of pranks and tricks” Thrandiul returned his attention to Harry.

This time it was Harry’s turn to smile and with a swift stroke of his wand he breathed “Titillando.”

Thrandiul collapsed into a comical heap on the floor giggling madly “Call him off” he gasped as yet more giggles escaped his mouth.

Two astounded elves and one nonchalant wizard watched as he literally rolled about on the floor howling with laughter. 

It was Legolas who spoke first “You have made your point Harry.”

Harry gave a shrug and a moment later Thranduil lay panting on the floor he cast a look at Legolas “Veela or not I would keep this one.”

Thranduil scrambled to his feet and held out his hand to Harry who without reservation took it “Welcome to the family, Harry Thranduilian has a nice ring to it don’t you think?”

“Harry Potter Thranduilian” Harry corrected.

“As you wish, your still family” Thranduil looked thoughtful “since the bonding is complete on all levels now. There is only the window dressing to contend with, ceremony and celebration” he grinned widely.

“Curtain up light the lights we have nothing to hit but the heights” Legolas sang under his breath.

“You my son have spent too much time in this mortal world” Thranduil criticized. 

“Muggle” interjected Harry.

“Don’t you think everything is coming up roses” Legolas tossed his head “anyway you recognized the reference.”

“It’s a king’s duty to know everything he possibly can” Thranduil replied haughtily. 

The next day Harry and Legolas went to Gringotts Bank a curious Griphook took them to the Potter Family Vault. The Potter vault was maybe not as large as some but it was packed with money and other sundry items. They spent most of the morning searching through it, a number of things had been selected but they were still busy. 

Harry lifted the portrait from its crate, she opened her eyes and blinked at him “I’m Harry who are you?” He asked pleasantly but she only closed her eyes and turned away from him.

He examined the picture frame there was nothing on it to identify the lady. So he leant her against the wall and went on unpacking the crate. Sometime later Legolas came over to him and casually looked at some of the items he had put aside, he stopped dead. Harry saw he was holding the portrait.

“Reagan” the word slipped from his lips and Harry was by his side.

“It has been a long time since anyone has spoken my name” Reagan directed at Harry.

“Reagan” she continued to ignore Legolas.

“You have my father’s eyes, other than that you are all my Jacob” she turned to Legolas “pull your face straight even I can only hold a grudge so long” Reagan concentrated on Legolas for a moment then said “take me home.”

“We will I promise” Harry nodded in agreement.

He conjured up a small gold plaque with her name on it and fixed it to the picture frame. Harry followed by Legolas then went back to the crate where he found her; an envelope lay at the very bottom of it. With shaking fingers he broke the seal on it and tipped the contents into the palm of his hand.

“The Evening Star” Legolas muttered under his breath “I thought she gave it to Frodo.”

“Evening Star?” Questioned Harry.

“It belonged to Arwen, it’s infused with her grace and has the power to heal and protect those who wear it” Legolas took the beautiful necklace out of Harry’s hand. 

He placed the piece of jewellery around Harry’s neck, making sure to hide it from view. The jewel warmed against Harry’s skin and felt as if it belonged there.

“Wear it at all times Harry it was left here for a reason and that reason can only be you” Legolas kissed him gently on the lips.

Before leaving Gringotts they arranged for everything they had chosen to be delivered that day to Harry’s rooms at Hogwarts. 

Monday morning it was business as usual Legolas was teaching his first class of the day much to Snape’s relief and Harry had a free study period. He was walking by the lake; tonight they would be taking Reagan home. It would be his first visit to Valinor he felt nervous, excited and a little afraid of what he might find there. 

Harry skimmed a stone across the lakes surface when he looked up he was not alone “What are you doing here” he asked tensing a little.

“I’ve come to make peace” he was told “Legolas will be unhappy if we don’t at least try to get along.”

Harry could see the sense in this even if he didn’t like it “Right but don’t take liberties with him or me.”

“Agreed” A gloved hand offered a small paper bag “sweet?”

Harry thought it strange but never the less peered into the bag of red and black sweets “Thank you” he picked out a red one and collapsed.

Much to the surprise of his class Legolas slumped to the floor, his eyes glazed and wide open. The class of first years panicked as he lay there seemingly dead. Hearing the commotion Draco stormed into the class bringing order in his wake, one glance at Legolas and he shuddered.

“Pike get the headmaster” he ordered.

“Head boy” sniggered Tory Bottomly.

“10 points from Gryffindor” snapped Draco while swiftly checking Legolas over.

Relief flooding him when he found a pulse “What happened?”

“That’s what I would like to know” Snape was not amused at being summoned so abruptly.

“He collapsed sir” Tory babbled.

“I can see that idiot, 10 points from Gryffindor” Snape growled “Nero?” He aimed that at a small Slytherin boy.

“He just fell mid-sentence, nothing odd or out of place happened sir” Nero replied quickly.

“!0 points to Slytherin” Snape was feeling better.

He leant down and scooped Legolas into his arms “class dismissed, Draco ask Poppy to come to the Professors rooms” then as an afterthought “and find Potter.”

Poppy arrived carrying a medical bag and wearing a look of concern on her face. Looking at Legolas on the bed she sniffed, ran a finger down his cheek and then put the tip of it to her mouth and grimaced. She reached for her bag and removed a small bottle from it, shook a small capsule from it and broke it under his nose.

Legolas didn’t move or even twitch, though his lips took on a copperish hue “I must ask you to leave the room” Poppy said brooking no opposition.

“Why?” Snape demanded.

“Dreamstone sickness, I must find the stone” Poppy locked eyes with Snape.

“Oh” Snape actually began to blush.

“Yes, oh” Poppy raised an eyebrow.

“I will be waiting in the living room” Snape left in a swirl of robes.

Poppy stripped Legolas down to the bare flesh and made a fingertip search of his body. Touching him in places that had he been conscious would have mortified him to the core. She found no stone and yet he slept on. Arranging him neatly in the bed she joined the headmaster in the living room.

“Well?” Snape barked.

“If there is a stone on his body I can’t find it” Poppy admitted quietly.

“Idiot, moron” Snape bit out “its Potter he strikes again, he’s tainting Legolas through there bond.”

Poppy frowned “Harry must be found or we could lose them both.”

“Tell me something I don’t know” snarled Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

Legolas lay unmoving on the bed his eyes wide open and staring into nothingness. Elrond could feel the desperation that engulfed his mate at the state of his son. Madam Pomfrey had explained about the Dreamstone Sickness and there was nothing in there world to equal it. 

The only thing he could think of doing was to reach out to Legolas. The nurse disapproved but Thranduil agreed he trusted Elrond and knew he would never purposely harm Legolas in anyway. Madam Pomfrey stood in the background glaring as Elrond sat on the edge of her patient’s bed.

He studied Legolas closely then gently but firmly placed his fingers on the unwrinkled forehead and closed his eyes in concentration.

//Legolas// Elrond spoke directly into the other elf’s mind.

//I am here// the response was weak but it was there.

//Listen elfling, we need to find Harry// Elrond was sent flying from the bed by a strong surge of emotion that burst from Legolas.

He quickly opened the connection again //You must allow me into your link with him or Dreamstone Sickness will killed you both// Elrond braced himself expecting another emotional outburst.

But instead Legolas told him in quiet desperation //I can’t contact him// it was a painful admission.

//Let me try elfling// Elrond carefully probed the bonding link but the firmer he pushed the more it resisted.

//There are other ways to find him//Elrond soothed Legolas while frowning.

//Harry has the Evening Star// Legolas managed before slipping back deeper into himself.

Elrond sat back “The Evening Star is in Harry’s possession” he looked at Thranduil.

“Can you track it?” His mate asked.

“I can certainly try” Elrond responded.

Before leaving the room Elrond smiled at Madam Pomfrey “Thank you for your forbearance lady” he kissed her hand, quite stunning the lady in question.

In the grounds of Hogwarts they found waiting for them Hermione and a very uncomfortable looking Draco.

“We’re coming with you” Hermione came straight to the point.

“Then let us hope there is somewhere to go” Elrond didn’t bother to argue with her.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath centring himself before calling out to the blessed jewel. The tug of its presence sang through his blood and bone.

“This way” Elrond was off and running the rest of them following close behind.

“What the devil is he up to” Draco hissed at Hermione.

“How would I know” she snapped back.

“A miracle something you admit to not knowing” he snarked at her.

Another few moments went by before he spoke again “Only the Forbidden Forest lies in this direction.”

“No forest is forbidden to elves” Thranduil rebuked him.

“There is a reason that forest is called forbidden, it’s dangerous in there” Draco’s tone was sharp.

“Feel free to leave no one will stop you” Thranduil’s distaste was very obvious.

They entered the dark menacing wood the elves leading the way, Draco hung behind but he was still there. Elrond came to a stop and concentrated deeply for a few seconds.

“The Evening Star calls me, it lies in deep places near to water and its cold so very cold” Elrond went purposely forward though slower this time.

“He’s lost it, completely lost it” Draco declared but everyone ignored him.

“Should we split up” Hermione asked.

“Are you mad” Draco gasped.

“What are you doing here?” Thranduil asked in disgust.

Draco fidgeted “Trying to help a friend” he muttered.

“Then cease whining” ordered Thranduil before answering   
Hermione’s question “No Elrond is our best hope of tracking down Harry.”

Slowly they made their way through the trees with many pauses for Elrond to centre himself and check their direction. During one of these pauses Draco began again.

“Not much of a blood hound is he?” He muttered to Hermione.

She was about to reply when something caught her attention. Draco was leaning against a cliff face and she couldn’t be sure but something didn’t seem quite right about it. She walked up to the rock and began examining it closely.

“It ends here, the Evening Star goes no further” Elrond was frustrated.

“Maybe whoever has Harry apparated with him at this point” Draco offered in a bored tone.

Two shocked elves stared at Draco “If so it will be almost impossible to pick up the trail again” Thranduil violently kicked a small stone.

Elrond walked over to Hermione “What have you found?”

“I don’t really know, someone has taken the time to inlay some sort of lettering into the rock face” Hermione traced one and jumped it felt alive under her fingers.

It was pitch black and invisible hands were holding him down. He could hear water and the chilled air bit through his flesh reaching the very bones. Harry couldn’t sense Legolas there bond was blocked and silent. His panic magnified and he frantically fought against the pressure holding him down.

A strange heat began pulsing against his chest, it radiated outwards until his whole body was pleasantly warm. A beautiful voice touched his mind with kindness and care.

“May the love of the Valar sustain you Harry Potter.”

Harry felt himself sinking into unconsciousness until he was unaware of anything not even the darkness.

Elrond examined the rock a frown fixed on his face “This is not a language of your world” his tone was exasperated “it makes no sense just a jumble of random letters.” 

“No look it’s a riddle” Thranduil pointed to the very top of the sheer rock face.

There was a single line of letters “It can’t be that one was old when Treebeard was a lad” Elrond grouched while staring upwards.

“When is a door not a door?” Thranduil grinned.

“When it’s ajar” Hermione answered breathlessly but nothing happened.

“That was a bit of an anti-climax” Draco voiced.

Elrond touched a letter and smiled “Its touch sensitive.”

His hands moved swiftly and the door opened with a painful groan.

Harry lay by a still pool of water, face up his eyes closed and breathing shallow. On each of his hands and on both of his eyelids there had been placed a Dreamstone. Hermione ran into the cavern kneeling by his side she shook him until all the stones were dislodged and nowhere near him.

She began to panic when Harry showed no signs of waking “We can’t be too late, fight it Harry I can’t lose you to.”

The other three watched as her tears began to fall, Draco reached her side first he calmly and carefully opened Harry’s mouth “That’s the problem” he declared.

Under Harry’s tongue lay a Dreamstone, Draco produced a large thick handkerchief and removed it. 

Harry’s eyelids flickered “I’m going to kill him” he rasped.

“Is that all the thanks I get” Draco grinned madly.

“Bastard” Harry rolled onto his side with a groan as a wave of fear and concern hit him.

//Beloved, where are you?// Harry could feel the warmth of his mates love through there bond.

//The caves// Harry replied ignoring the people trying to get his attention //I’m going to kill Haldir// he was not joking.

Legolas paused for a few seconds then said//I will help you.//

//You can watch// someone was shaking Harry’s shoulder //come to me.//

//I’m already on my way, don’t start without me// Legolas broke the link.

“Harry, Harry” Hermione was getting shriller. 

Harry sat up and stretched “Where is Haldir?” 

“I believe he is in Hogsmeade” Elrond answered a nasty premonition flooding his senses “but surely he didn’t do this to you?”

“He wants my mate and has proved he will do anything to get him” Harry snapped.

“To be blunt Harry he has already had Legolas” Thranduil stated coolly.

Harry was on his feet “But not anymore your son is mine and I will not tolerate an outright attack on us” Harry’s anger made the air around him sing.

“Haldir knows little of this world’s magic we ourselves had never heard of Dreamstones before this incident” Elrond said evenly.

“Never the less it was Haldir who did this to me” Harry blazed “and he must pay.”

“And I support you, though it may break my heart” Legolas swallowed Harry in a desperate embrace.

//That was quick// Harry clung joyfully to his mate.

//I was motivated// Legolas replied and kissed Harry soundly.

Hermione blushed hotly not just because of the kiss; it was the fact that the only thing Legolas wore was a long grey cloak. As the professor moved glimpses of his beautiful body came into view. For the first time ever she envied Harry, for a few seconds anyway.

“Come on Madam Pomfrey will want to check you both over before you can go Haldir hunting” Hermione lead them all from the caves.


	10. Chapter 10

The body was found lying in what used to be Hagrid’s old vegetable patch. The left side of its head had all of its hair shaven off but apart from that the body was unmarked. It was removed to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey diagnosed death by Avada Kedavra curse.

Snape was near to pulling his hair out both he and the school didn’t need all this drama so soon after a war they so nearly didn’t win. On the return of Harry and the elves there had been hell to pay. Legolas had collapsed in his mates arms in floods of tears on seeing his dear friend Haldir laid out in the hospital wing. 

Elrond and Thranduil had demanded he do something anything or they would. After a heated debate it had been decided that the two elf lords would go back to Valinor to break the news to Haldir’s brothers. While Glorfindel, Snape and Harry began investigations into whom the murder might be.

They spent what was left of the day questioning the school students to see if they had seen anything or anyone unusual. Late in the evening Snape returned to his study to find Lucius waiting for him. 

He looked up from the book he was reading “So Potter has defied death yet again” Lucius closed the book. 

“I’ve never heard of a wizard surviving so many Dreamstones” Snape concurred carefully.

“Yes five is rather a lot when three should do the job splendidly” Lucius tried to control the twitch of his lips and failed.

“Have you heard about the murder?” Snape asked casually.

“Ah yes the elf found in Hagrid’s vegetable patch” a certain glee entered the blonde’s voice. 

“The elves are not taking Haldir’s death well and when his brothers arrive Potter will be there first port of call. Which is quite ridiculous when you think about it but he did threaten the elf.” Snape studied Lucius who just smiled.

“Yes Potter must have been dreaming his life away in that cavern when the death happened” Lucius replied a touch of humour in his voice.

“Do you know anything about the time of death that we don’t?” Snape watched for a reaction to his words.

“Nothing at all why would some elf‘s death interest or concern me?” Lucius remained unflustered and asked “would you care to join me at my club tonight?”

“No, I have work to do this school doesn’t run itself” Snape grunted.

“Pity” Lucius lay the book on the table nodded to Snape and walked out of the room.

Nothing about their meeting felt right to Snape, yes Lucius could have been talking to Draco but that didn’t ring true. Lucius knew too much detail like how many Dreamstones were used and that Potter was found in a cavern.

Cold dread gathered in Snape’s stomach as disbelief and certainty warred within him. 

Even as Harry slept he hung on tightly to Legolas, Glorfindel couldn’t help smiling at the sight of the pair as they cuddled on the sofa. Both he and Legolas were wide awake there pain too great to allow for rest. 

So he took the opportunity to say softly “Who won his battle to survive but not the war he believed in? Who followed you to places unknown and has shown vast interest in our kind?”

“You believe Lucius is to blame for Haldir’s death” Legolas voiced quietly.

“Didn’t you say he was the stuff that nightmares were made of” Glorfindel’s face was blank. 

“But he changed sides” Legolas stopped.

“For reasons other than belief, he loves his son” Glorfindel explained before going on “a favour Legolas let me find him first.”

“If what you believe is true he is unbalanced and very dangerous” Legolas pointed out.

“Don’t you think I know that” snapped Glorfindel “I need to speak to him please Legolas grant me this boon.”

“No there is Haldir’s family to consider and Harry” Legolas watched Glorfindel as he headed for the door.

“You’re his mate not his servant” he threw over his shoulder and was gone.

Lucius knew he would come so he waited patiently, even though the cavern was cold, cheerless and damp. It wouldn’t be right to start without him; he needed a witness someone who would understand that it was the only option left open to him now.

“I have arrived” Lucius turned and looked Glorfindel in the eye.

“Do you hate me” he didn’t like sounding so weak but he wanted to know.

“I don’t hate you I hate what you have done I hate I was not enough for you that I couldn’t stop your pathway to destruction” Glorfindel was in the cavern standing right before Lucius.

“You were a little too late for that but for what we had I thank you and wish…” Lucius smiled “the time for wishing is long gone all I crave now is oblivion.”

Lucius reached out and clung to Glorfindel who murmured “I will help you.”

A graceful but powerful hand covered the pale trembling one that held the blade. Glorfindel guided it into position, three ribs down and went still.

“Leaving you behind is hard” Lucius whispered.

He felt Glorfindel’s grip on his hand jerk slightly “So eager to make an end of me” bitter humour tainted his words.

“Would you rather die by Harry’s hand?” Glorfindel offered.

“The final insult and the answer is no” Lucius let his tone become silky “make me a promise Glorfindel.”

“If I can” the reply was cautious.

“Keep an eye on my boy” whispered Lucius.

“That I can do” he promised.

“Then I am ready to go” Lucius gripped the knife firmly and pushed.

Glorfindel put just enough of his strength into play for the blade to slip between the ribs entering the heart cleanly and mercifully. A startled breath and Lucius was a heavy weight in his arms.

He laid the body on the ground “For your small kindness I thank you.”

“I believe his opinions never really altered even though he did change sides. A Malfoy is never on the losing team it just isn’t done” Harry’s voice held no emotion as both he and Legolas entered the carven.

“Are you alright” Legolas asked his old friend but got no reply.

Harry stared at the corpse that had been Lucius Malfoy “don’t you believe all life is precious.”

“Yes but not at any price” Glorfindel refused to back down on this stance.

“What now?” Harry asked.

“That is up to you” Glorfindel seemed unconcerned.

“You were never here, Legolas and I tracked Lucius to the cravens and found him dead by his own hand” Harry decided.

The next morning a distraught Draco took Harry to Malfoy Manor to search for evidence. They found laid out on the study desk Haldir’s missing hair and three bottles of Polyjuice potion. There was also a copy of the lettering from the rock face in the Forbidden Forest with the sequence for entry highlighted on it. Lucius didn’t leave his son a letter, which was maybe for the best.

That same morning Rumil and Orophin arrived they were taken to view the body, both were in deep shock 

“How could this happen?” Demanded Rumil.

“The wickedness of men that’s how” Orophin answered his brother.

“The one responsible must be found and punished” tears ran down Rumil’s face.

Thranduil and Elrond stood in the back ground they exchanged glances having already been brought up to date with the situation by Snape. They were waiting for confirmation before they told the whole story to the brothers.

Glorfindel sat in his room thankful that the Three Broomsticks was not doing much business and it was quiet. He didn’t look up when someone came in, thinking it was just a maid.

“Haldir’s death is not your responsibility” Gandalf spoke quietly.

“I should have left well alone my vanity killed Haldir” Glorfindel stubbornly replied.

“Not even elves are perfect, especially elves in my experience, you helped Lucius the only way you could the rest was out of your control” Gandalf could be stubborn as well.

“You have a promise to keep it starts this day; we will both be needed at Hogwarts this very afternoon. Buck up my old friend you are to be useful again and have a purpose in life” Gandalf brooked no opposition on this.

Minutes later they left the Three Broomsticks and were on their way to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

The elves plus Harry and Snape were gathered in the Room Of Requirement. The surprise arrival of Gandalf didn’t lighten the atmosphere in the room at all in fact it made it tenser. After polite greetings were done Elrond brought the room back to order.

He studied both Rumil and Orophin before speaking “Lucius Malfoy is dead by his own hand, there will be no justice for your brother in this world or ours.”

“He has a son” Rumil pointed out sharply.

“Do you want him to carry his father’s sins?” Elrond looked mildly shocked.

“Yes” Rumil replied firmly.

“It is your grief talking” Elrond scolded.

“Do not patronize us Lord Elrond” Orophin advised coldly.

“What would you want of him since I will not allow the taking of his life” Elrond stated just as coldly.

“What is a wizard without his magic?” Once again Rumil had shocked Elrond.

“And you have the talent to core this child like an apple” Elrond snapped.

“No but I know a wizard who can” his eyes rested on Gandalf but before he could reply Snape jumped into action.

“Absolutely not what you are asking is barbaric it would be better to kill him outright” he spat in Rumil’s direction.

“That’s fine with me lets go with tradition and burn him at the stake” Rumil agreed pleasantly.

“Draco Malfoy is not to blame for your brother’s unfortunate death” Snape’s icy persona was back.

“And yet he owes us a blood debt and your world still holds these rights to be lawful” Rumil bit back.

“The Malfoy’s are a rich and powerful family there must be something else you can ask for” Snape was feeling desperate.

“We do not need riches or power in your world wizard all we are asking for is justice” Orophin returned haughtily.

“There maybe away to satisfy all” Gandalf spoke calmly. 

The attention of the whole room focused on him with varying degrees of suspicion and hope “Have him bond to an elf and give that elf the power to control when and how he uses his magic.”

In the silence Glorfindel offered “I would be willing to bond with Draco if all agreed this is the way forward.”

“A slave to your lusts as usual” Rumil taunted.

Glorfindel let the insult pass him by and said “Surely anything is better than death or mutilation.”

“We will vote on Gandalf’ suggestion” Elrond decreed.

Harry, Snape, Legolas and Thranduil agreed without reserve. Rumil and Orophin only agreed because it was the best outcome they could really expect.

“I will inform the Ministry Of Magic and Draco will be held in custody until all the arrangements are made” Snape left the room quickly.

The rest followed at a more leisurely pace Harry headed in the same direction as Snape. Legolas went to company him but his father called him back.

“Let them talk my son” Thranduil’s tone was understanding but firm.

Snape was not surprised to find Harry right behind him, though he didn’t stop until he was back in his study with the door closed behind them. 

“What do you want now my first born son by any chance” Snape growled.

“I will watch out for Draco whenever I can” Harry found himself promising.

“See that you do” then grudging Snape added “Thank you.”

“Could I take my OWL’s early” Harry requested not very hopefully. 

“Why not I suspect that Draco will be making the same request when he finds out about his future” Snape looked tired “go back to your mate or study whichever you prefer I will let you know the date for your exams later.

Harry returned to his rooms where he found Legolas and a meal waiting for him. The atmosphere was uneasy as they sat down, Legolas didn’t feel hungry but to please his mate he tried to eat.

“Do you want to talk about him?” Harry asked when the silence became more than he could bear.

“You didn’t see Haldir at his best and probably would have liked him even less if you had” Legolas took a large mouthful of wine.

“He was irritating from the little I saw of him” Harry responded slowly.

“Just one of his many charms” Legolas grinned a little wildly “I was an elfling when I first met him, all hair and eyes, a refugee from Mirkwood.”

Harry poured Legolas more of the ruby red wine and motioned for him to continue.

“He was already a guardian of Golden Wood prideful, haughty but kind and generous to a frightened child longing to go home” Legolas sipped his newly filled glass “the spiders had just appeared in Mirkwood and Ada wanted me safe while he sorted things out.”

For a few moments it was silent again then Harry asked another question “Was that compromise really the best hope for Draco?”

“I believe so Glorfindel is one of the best elves I know, Draco will be safe with him” Legolas allowed himself a smile.

“Even though he was involved with Lucius” Harry wanted to know.

“Fin is a chameleon he shapes himself to his partner’s needs, Draco’s needs will not be the same as his fathers” Legolas said with certainty.

“A full bond?” Harry asked.

“Yes only without the love though even that may grow in time” Legolas emptied his glass and Harry filled it again.

“It doesn’t sound too bad” Harry hoped Draco would feel the same way.

With difficulty Harry put the unconscious Legolas to bed his mate was restless even in his reverie. 

“Do you think that was wise?” Reagan asked.

“Probably not but he needs to rest” Harry replied quietly. 

Reagan frowned “He will not get over Haldir’s death quickly.”

“Did you meet Haldir?” Harry asked curiously.

“Briefly he spent six months visiting Legolas and my parents before journeying to Grey Havens. I thought him quite the dashing warrior elf” Reagan smiled at the memory while she watched Harry sit on the edge of the bed.

“I am so angry with Haldir for dying and I didn’t even like him” Harry reached inside his shirt revealing the Evening Star “heal and protect my love.”

Harry placed the necklace around his mate’s neck; he took Legolas in his arms and held him close to his heart. Reagan choose not to comment but continued to watch over them as both struggled with their demons.

Legolas woke feeling peaceful as he moved he felt the Evening Star against his skin; he looked down at it in open surprise.

“Harry felt your need was greater than his” Reagan’s voice was loud in the quiet room “he also slipped a sleeping potion into your wine last night.”

“Where is the light of my life?” His words were slightly sarcastic.

“Attending his classes where else should he be?” Reagan smiled at the grumpy looking elf. 

Legolas groaned and rolled from the bed thinking maybe he should have a few words with Harry about removing Reagan’s portrait from their bedroom. With a lack of enthusiasm he got ready for work. 

Draco couldn’t believe his ears “No, no I’ve only ever been with one man and that was enough for me” he protested violently.

“Would you rather be burnt at the stake?” Snape asked his panicking student.

“I haven’t done anything to warrant this” Draco yelled.

“This is serious you stupid boy, those owed a blood debt have the right to ask for anything up to and including death” Snape yelled back.

“Will I never be free of the past” Draco asked in a subdued voice.

“Look at it as a new beginning” Snape advised.

“Slavery is an end not a beginning” Draco replied sullenly.

“Use your head boy make the elf fall for you” Snape coldly told Draco.

“There is no way out so deal with it, that’s your saying” Draco snapped.

“Correct the Ministry Of Magic have already accepted on your behalf” Snape refused to show any sympathy he believed at this moment it was the last thing Draco needed.

Later that day Draco sullenly handed over his wand to Snape, soon the others would join them in the Room Of Requirement. He threw himself into a fire side chair staring hard at the dancing flames. Only looking up when Snape held out a small bottle to him he snatched it angrily.

“Drink all of it” Snape ordered without pity and watched to make sure he did.

Spitefully Draco threw the empty bottle into the flames “Pimp” he growled.

Snape grabbed him by the neck his eyes flashing “It’s time to grow up Draco harsh words aren’t going to help you now.”

Stepping back he released the youth “try to be a man instead of a spoilt brat.”

“Here, here” a cool voice agreed with Snape.

Both wizards turned to see Glorfindel walk into the room followed by Thranduil and Elrond, they all looked serious and calm.

“Rumil and Orophin will be here shortly” Elrond informed Snape.

Draco didn’t care if they never turned up; he looked again into the flames. The elves made themselves comfortable while shooting concerned glances at the youth. Only Snape remained standing clearly wishing he was elsewhere.

When the two brothers arrived the tension in the room went up and Draco felt himself begin to shake. He refused to look at the elves sitting around the table and only moved when Snape demanded he join them. He was cold without the heat of the fire and just wanted to wake from the nightmare his life had become.

In a daze he watched Glorfindel drink from a bottle that Snape gave him, flinched to see his wand placed into the elf’s hand and his fingers curl around it.

“Your voice is the only instrument you need to stop him using any and all magic” Snape’s own voice seemed so far away to Draco’s ears.

“Draco?” Glorfindel tried to get the youths attention.

Though it was Snape’s harsh voice that pulled him from his dream world “Answer him boy.”

Draco rasped out “Yes.”

Glorfindel held out his wand to him and he grasped it with desperation “Cast a spell” he ordered quietly.

Draco looked at Snape who nodded “Glaci…” 

“No” Glorfindel said clearly.

Draco screamed dropping his wand as if it burnt him; he landed on the floor whimpering as slowly the pain receded. 

“Are you satisfied is it enough?” Hissed Snape looking at the two brothers.

“It will do” Rumil replied coolly.

Snape left the room and Draco to his fate.


	12. Chapter 12

They were in one of the guest rooms in Hogwarts, it was the morning after Draco had been handed over to Glorfindel and he wasn’t in a good mood.

“Perverted arse bandit” he viciously spat.

“If you act like a child I will treat you like one” Glorfindel warned him.

“I don’t need another father” Draco replied bitterly.

“What do you need then” Glorfindel asked with great patience.

All the fight went out of Draco and his shoulders slumped “I don’t know but it isn’t you.”

“That remains to be seen” Glorfindel told him.

Something snapped in Draco and he flew at Glorfindel fists flying “You are nothing but my father’s whore.”

Glorfindel restrained him with ease “At least grant that I maybe a good whore.”

“Let go of me you arse kissing sodomite” Draco yelled and continued to struggle.

“Enough you will calm down and be rational” Glorfindel ordered harshly dropping Draco onto the floor.

In a second Draco had his wand in his hand “Stup…”

“Stop!” Dispassionately Glorfindel watched as Draco writhed in pain his wand on the floor by his side. 

“You can’t be trusted with this thing” he picked the wand up his distaste showing and before Draco’s stunned eyes he broke it in two.

“You bastard” snarled Draco tears shining in his eyes.

“Not from where I’m standing” Glorfindel glared at the tearful youth.

Painfully Draco scrambled to his feet and looked ready to continue arguing. 

“Until you learn some control I will remove you from temptation. I refuse you the right to use any magic that you can still perform without a wand” the words were like claps of thunder.

“No please don’t” Draco felt the blocks fall into place as his magic was sealed off from him.

Glorfindel caught him as he lost consciousness and carried him to the hospital wing.

Later that day Harry burst into Snape’s study Legolas close behind him.

“Where is Draco?” He demanded.

Snape growled “Gone.””

“That we already know Severus do you know where?” Legolas asked calmly.

“Your friend took him” he handed Legolas a small piece of parchment.

“To ease your concerns this is to let you know that I have taken Draco to Valinor. I think we need some time away from the mortal world, plus Valinor hopefully will be good for what ails him - Glorfindel”

“This is addressed to me” Legolas commented.

“Just call him postman Pat” Harry said dryly.

“Tonight I will return to Valinor and see what I can find out but rest assured no harm will have come to him” Legolas promised.

“Because the harm has already been done” Snape replied.

Draco hated the peace and quiet that surrounded him. Being stuck half way up a mountain with Glorfindel wasn’t his idea of fun and travelling by foot was just plain idiotic.

“There it is” Glorfindel said cheerfully when a two storey building came into view.

“Home sweet hovel” snarked Draco only to receive a clip across the ear.

“Cut that out” he complained with a glare at Glorfindel.

With no alterative Draco followed his tormentor through the doorway. To find one large room on the other side of it and a stairway that lead to the upper floor. At one end of the room was a fire place and kitchen area, the rest of it was a general living space with chairs , a writing desk and the like.

Draco dropped his pack and turned on his heel giving the room the once over, “Even the Weasley’s must live better than this” he taunted.

He followed Glorfindel over to the fire place and watched in fascination as the elf set and lit a fire.

“I wouldn’t try sticking your face in that” Glorfindel advised.

“What kind of fool do you think I am?” Draco was offended.

“You really don’t want me to answer that” Glorfindel replied brightly.

“I’m hungry” Draco moaned.

“Go upstairs and make the beds up while I get us a meal together” Glorfindel ordered.

“I’m not a house elf” was the scathing reply he got.

“No you’re not nearly as useful but you’ll learn or starve” growled Glorfindel “and take our packs up as well.”

Truculently Draco picked up the packs and headed for the stairs. Once alone Glorfindel sighed recalling why he had never ever wanted children of his own. He then went outside to see how his abandoned vegetable patch had faired while he had been away.

Draco looked into the linen box and back at the bare mattress. He grabbed a sheet and flung it on the bed, half an hour later in pure frustration he tried to use wandless magic. Passing out as his head seemed too explode. 

To Glorfindel’s surprise his vegetable patch wasn’t in to bad a shape. He lifted a good few potatoes, carrots and onions took them back to the house and collected his bow and arrows.

The bed broke Draco’s fall sparing him further injury, it was long minutes later though that he blinked his eyes open. Each breath he took was painful and he fought not to be sick.

Draco refused to cry instead he channelled his emotions into anger. He flipped himself onto his back grunting as pain washed over him. With another big effort he sat up and buried his head in his hands.

Glorfindel had plucked, cleaned and prepared the pheasant he had shot. It was now baking in his small oven. He suddenly realized how long it had been since he had sent Draco to make the beds. A little concerned but mostly annoyed he set off upstairs to find him.

A pathetic moan assaulted his ears as he opened the first bedroom door. Draco sat on the edge of an unmade bed, sheets and blankets in an untidy pile on the floor. Glorfindel knelt by the youth and pulled his hands away from his face, Draco was pale and clammy.

“Bull headed” Glorfindel got to his feet “let’s get you downstairs.”

When Draco didn’t move he added “You can either walk or I will carry you.”

Draco stumbled to his feet but after only staggering a few steps Glorfindel simply picked him up and he didn’t protest.

Sat in a chair by the fire Draco muttered “You’re enjoying seeing me like this.”

“I don’t like seeing any child suffer” Glorfindel told him.

“I’m not a child” Draco shouted and regretted it as his head throbbed painfully.

“Here drink this” Glorfindel offered him a glass.

“What is it” Draco pouted.

“Nothing that will harm you, drink” Glorfindel held the glass out.

Against his better judgment Draco sipped the clear liquid, finding it very palatable he emptied the glass.

“Miruvor always hit’s the spot, you should feel better soon” Glorfindel checked the pheasant and put the vegetables on.

Amazingly by the time the meal was ready Draco felt almost human again and managed to eat two platefuls.

Glorfindel stood in Draco’s bedroom doorway; the youth was not still in his sleep. His movements were restless and frequent; it seemed the boy had his demons. Then Glorfindel heard it and the word drew him into the room.

“D…Daddy” Draco’s brow creased and there was rapid eye movement underneath his eyelids.

Glorfindel sat on the edge of the bed and studied the youth.

“Daddy” the cry was plaintive.

Glorfindel gathered Draco into his arms and murmured “I am here you are safe.”

Draco buried his face in Glorfindel’s neck and breathed deeply, his lips parted and he lapped at the skin. Glorfindel ran his hands up and down his back soothingly.

With Draco restful in his arms Glorfindel asked “Who are you?”

“Your loving son Daddy” the voice was muffled against his neck.

“So be it you are my beautiful boy” Glorfindel eased Draco back against the pillows and looked at what was his “it will be no hardship to love and look after you my son.”

Glorfindel leant forward and kissed Draco deeply and sweetly. He held him through the remainder of the night and Draco’s rest was peaceful and calm.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry stepped through the warm white light with Legolas into a courtyard of a magnificent palace, “You live here?” He gasped.

“In my father’s palace there are many rooms” Legolas confirmed.

“You still live with your father?” Harry asked a little amazed.

“Yes is there anything wrong in that?” Legolas looked confused.

“No I just didn’t expect to be living with my in laws” Harry explained a little shame faced.

“I have a talan for when I need to be alone” Legolas found Harry strange sometimes why shouldn’t he still be living at the palace.

“What’s a talan” Harry enquired.

“A dwelling place in a tree it’s quite comfortable but solitary” Legolas replied.

“A tree house” Harry grinned “I would like to see you’re talan.”

“And you shall but first father, Draco and then pleasure” Legolas smiled.

By this time they were in the building and walking down a hall way.

“Legolas” it was a squeal there was no other way of describing it.

She flung her arms around him “You should have let us know you were coming.”

“He’ll only be coming with me from now on” Harry’s tone was sardonic.

Slowly the woman released Legolas “And you are?”

“Harry Potter his mate, one warning only keep your hands to yourself or lose them” Harry was deadly serious.

“Harry” Legolas warned “that was uncalled for.”

“Good to see you have him under control” she smirked looking at Harry haughtily. 

“That was unnecessary Flavia you will apologize” Legolas snapped out.

Flavia’s skin burnt a humiliating red “If I have caused offence then I apologize most contritely.”

“A little more honesty wouldn’t go amiss” Harry muttered causing her to glare at him.

“See that our rooms are made ready, where is Ada?” Legolas asked his voice icy.

“In his study with Lord Elrond” Flavia walked away with a freezing air of dignity about her.

“We’re not perfect just forgiven” Legolas commented dryly.

“Another one of the ex’s?” Harry asked as they continued down the hall.

“A dalliance nothing serious” Legolas thought it prudent not to mention he had lost his virginity to Flavia.

“Would I be right in thinking you were a little easy in your affections once upon a time” Harry phrased delicately.

“No more than any other elf” Legolas covertly crossed his fingers.

They came to a door which was heavily carved with woodland scenes some of them quite naughty. 

“Elrond’s bonding gift to Ada” Legolas grinned before cocking an ear to listen then rapped loudly on the door.

Thranduil was sitting in a large comfortable chair while a flushed looking Elrond was over by the book cases.

“An inopportune moment Ada” Legolas smirked.

“Imp” chided Thranduil.

“We didn’t expect a visit so soon but you are both very welcome” Elrond fumbled with a tie on his robe.

Harry put down the bag he had been carrying “We have a gift for you Elrond.”

Elrond looked curiously at the youth “How unexpected” he said softly.

Harry’s wand appeared in his hand and he spoke quickly and quietly. The bag opened and something the size of a postage stamp floated out. At a rapid rate it grew in size until Harry caught it in mid-air and turned it around to face Elrond.

“Meet Reagan your granddaughter” Harry held his breath.

Elrond looked and looked taking in the long black hair, bright blue eyes and beautiful features that so resembled Arwen.

“She is beautiful” the words came unbidden but were heart felt.

“Thank you grand Ada” Reagan replied shyly.

Elrond’s eyes went wide and he gasped “I never hoped never thought” he looked at Harry “thank you, you have given me the world.”

Elrond took the portrait tenderly in his hands “My dear child you are so welcome.”

“I am finally home” Reagan responded warmly.

Harry had never seen a portrait cry before he was just relieved they were tears of happiness. 

Draco jerked awake causing Glorfindel to tighten his hold on him “But still you are safe.” murmured the elf.

The silence became uncomfortable thinking the atmosphere couldn’t get worse Glorfindel asked “Is there anything you would like to tell me?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, I don’t want to talk about anything” Draco almost fell in his rush to leave the bed.

“That isn’t very healthy” Glorfindel replied calmly.

“I don’t care” Draco snapped “you know nothing about nothing.”

“You are young, so you were even younger when it…” Glorfindel was abruptly cut off in mid-sentence.

“How do you know I didn’t crawl into his bed and enjoy it all” Draco told him bitterly.

“It’s a natural reaction to stimulation Draco you couldn’t help it” Glorfindel explained as best he could.

“So it’s natural to moan like a wanton whore when your father…” This time it was Glorfindel who interrupted Draco.

He sprang from the bed and shook him gently, “None of this is your fault, and Lucius had no right to abuse you.”

“Not according to him, I was his to teach and my education began long before I reached Hogwarts” Draco’s voice was hoarse.

“He was wrong and sick to even think of you in such away” Glorfindel released the trembling but dry eyed Draco.

“Come downstairs when you are ready, there will be food waiting” Glorfindel left the room still wearing his sleep rumpled clothes.

Outside he leant against the wall and closed his eyes, “How could you do that to your own flesh and blood Lucius.”

Draco went over to the washstand and began to clean himself. The cold water and pine scented soap became his whole world as he tried to remove the dirt only he could see. He then dressed in jeans and a tee shirt pulled his shoulders back and left the bedroom. 

Downstairs smelt of buttered toast and something that wasn’t quite coffee. All attitude Draco sat at the kitchen table and helped himself, Glorfindel sat nursing a mug of the nearly coffee and not eating.

A glint in his eye Draco asked “Did you like my father?” 

“It’s more complicated than that I saw a need, Lucius required an outlet for his emotions and impulses” Glorfindel’s tone was brittle.

“Little knowing he already had me” Draco responded evenly. 

“In my arrogance I thought I could help him” Glorfindel said with a touch of shame.

“And now you want to help me” Draco frowned.

“Yes” Glorfindel said firmly.

“If I asked to fuck you?” Draco looked intently at him.

“Come on then” Glorfindel stood up.

“I said if” Draco stammered.

“If and when you’re ready then” Glorfindel replied lightly.

“I still love him, it won’t go away and I’ve tried to stop believe me” Draco spoke as if telling a secret.

“You would be less than human if you could switch off your emotions at will” Glorfindel stated.

“Father did” Draco said positively.

“He didn’t Lucius was a seething mass of emotions and that was his down fall in the end” Glorfindel contradicted him.

Draco scowled “You only met him a few times, you can’t claim to know him” the door slammed and Draco was gone.

//Close your eyes and concentrate on our link// Legolas told Harry.

Slowly a picture formed in Harry’s mind, a sturdy two storey building on a hillside with trees in the distance.

//That is Glorfindel’s bolt hole he goes there when the world is too much for him to bear// Legolas explained.

//I can apparate us there no trouble at all// Harry offered quietly.

“Please do so my love” Legolas smiled.

From the open doorway Thranduil watched Legolas and Harry disappear. He wished them well in their search and a speedy return.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco only returned when he was sure that Glorfindel had gone hunting and would be absent for a while. He sat at the kitchen table a bottle Miruvor and a glass before him. With a steady hand he poured himself a large measure. 

“Family honour” he downed the drink in one gulp.

“Arrogance, purity and the wizard way” another glassful was swallowed.

“Bloody Harry Potter” a third glass was emptied, there was now very little left in the bottle much to Draco’s disappointment. 

“Daddy dearest may his bones rot” and those last few drops were gone as well.

The door opened letting in a draft, Draco didn’t even notice he was no longer alone. His two visitors looked at him in disbelief and ventured further into the room.

“Draco” the tone used was incredulous.

Draco looked blurrily in the direction of the voice and Harry Potter came into view “Why can’t I see pink elephants like everyone else” he moaned.

“He’s pissed as a newt” Harry declared gleefully.

Legolas picked up the empty bottle and sniffed it “Miruvor one of the stronger varieties.”

“God you’re really here have you come to rescue me?” Draco slurred hopefully.

“Only from the demon drink” Harry grinned.

“Where is Glorfindel?” Legolas enquired.

“Out slaughtering the wild life” Draco then continued pathetically “the room is spinning wanna die.”

“That can be arranged” Glorfindel was not amused at finding Draco in such a state.

“Oh Daddy are you going to spank me?” Draco fluttered his eyelashes.

“You deserve it” with a curt nod to Legolas and Harry he slung a squealing Draco over his shoulder.

“I’m going to be sick” Draco threatened.

Glorfindel ignored him and told his unexpected guests “I’ll be with you in a few minutes.”

Upstairs Glorfindel dumped Draco on his bed, then removed his clothes and tucked him in. He looked down at the pale youth and his anger drained away.

“Daddy” Draco was tearful.

“Go to sleep” Glorfindel said as he sat on the bed and took one of Draco’s hands in his.

Harry watched Legolas as he skinned and prepared the three rabbits. That Glorfindel had dropped in his rush to reach Draco and remove him from there sight. 

“Pain, death and life, all bound to need, arrow and the knife” Legolas caught Harry’s eye.

“Yet all life is precious” Harry questioned.

“The Lord and his Lady fitted our world for the needs of all. Nothing will be wasted the flesh will be eaten, the fur will made into clothing and the bones turned into glue” Legolas said seriously.

“Death should never be wanton or needless, though never life at any price” Glorfindel was back and he looked stressed.

“He is not bound to you yet” Legolas stated.

“I will give Draco as much time as I am able” Glorfindel’s eyes flashed “my many faults do not include rape.”

“Haldir’s brothers will not be happy” Legolas commented.

“I’m not concerned with their happiness, they have got and will get there wishes that should be enough for them” Glorfindel retrieved a bottle from the cupboard pulled its cork out and took a swig. 

“That will not help matters” Legolas cautioned.

“I didn’t think it would” Glorfindel took another mouthful and put the bottle away.

“Are you staying?” He asked.

“At least overnight if you have no objections” Legolas replied.

“Stay as long as you like, both of you” Glorfindel smiled.

While Harry was sitting with Darco, Glorfindel took the opportunity to speak privately with Legolas.

“All was not as it should have been between Draco and Lucius, I have grave concerns. The boy has been abused in the worse possible way” Glorfindel’s face was pale.

“He has told you this, you are certain” Legolas was shocked at such a disclosure.

“I am certain” Glorfindel then quickly explained about the night before and the following morning ending with “what Draco really needs is a father not a lover.”

“You know little of children and less of ones damaged like this” said Legolas.

“This task has fallen to me and I will not fail him” Glorfindel’s tone was determined.

“What are you going to do?” Legolas asked.

“I’ve no idea” Glorfindel sighed “he is totally helpless without magic, he can’t cook, clean, hunt or light a fire come to that.”

Legolas reached into his shirt and palmed the Evening Star his decision made he removed the necklace and held it out to Glorfindel.

“This will not help him with the practicalities of everyday living but it will sooth and help to heal his deeper pain.”

Glorfindel could not believe his eyes “It was lost” he murmured.

“And now it is found” Legolas dropped it into Glorfindel hand.

“Thank you, I will return it when its work is done” he curled his fingers around jewel.

When Draco opened his eyes and saw Harry sitting by his bedside everything came rushing back and he groaned. Since the breaking of his silence about Lucius, he had discovered a burning need to talk to someone who would understand. He couldn’t decide if it was good or bad luck that the arrival of Harry had given him that one person who just might understand what he had gone through.

Reluctantly Draco asked “Is it true were you abused by your relatives?”

Harry became wary “Why do you want to know?”

“I just do” Draco said stubbornly.

“I would say let’s have a drink and talk about it but I don’t think Glorfindel would approve” Harry tried to relax “I was beaten, starved and locked away. My aunt and uncle weren’t fit to look after dogs never mind children.”

“How can you say that so calmly” Draco asked.

“Years of practise and the fact I’m now free of them” Harry nibbled the tip of his finger.

“Have you forgiven them?” Questioned Draco.

“Hell no, I’m not a saint” Harry paused “I did manage to forgive Dudley we get on a lot better now.”

“Why him and not the other two” Draco asked with interest.

“He was a product of his upbringing, Dudley is a different person now, he thinks for himself” Harry smiled.

“Dumbledore knew how they treated you” for all its phrasing it was not a question.

“Yep, the rose coloured spectacles were smashed pretty quickly where he was concerned” Harry replied bluntly.

“So why did you follow his lead” Draco was curious.

“Because whatever troubles the magical world dropped in my lap, I was better off with magic in my life and friends at my side” Harry sighed “why are you so interested anyway?”

Draco ignored the question “Did your uncle ever touch you?”

“You mean apart from breaking bones, what is it you’re really asking Draco?” Harry’s heart was sinking.

“Did your uncle walk into your bedroom one night tell you that you looked sweet enough to fuck and do exactly that” Draco seemed to shrink into himself.

Careful to keep his pity concealed Harry replied “No I was to strange and dirty for his tastes.”

“You know nothing about dirt” Draco said quietly.

“Perhaps” Harry conceded “when did it start?”

“The touching began when I was about three, the first time he raped me was on my seventh birthday” Draco had always been pale but now his skin was white.

“I should have killed the bastard when I had the chance” Harry gritted out.

“I wouldn’t have thanked you” Draco mumbled.

“I don’t know what to say except that it will never completely go away but in time you will learn to cope with it” Harry’s voice was calm.

“Thank you for your honesty” Draco attempted to smile and failed.

“Have you told Glorfindel?” Harry asked.

Draco plucked at a bed sheet “He said it’s not my fault.”

“He’s right but it doesn’t help much does it?” Harry’s tone was weary.

“No” Draco bit his lip “I’m not going to let Lucius ruin what’s left of my life.”

“Good” Harry smiled.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly and by early evening it was mutually decided all would have an early night. Legolas and Harry went upstairs first; in their bedroom an oil lamp flickered giving the room a cosy glow. Legolas was clad in only his leggings and looked beautiful in the mellow lighting.

“Where is the Evening Star?” Harry asked.

“I have loaned it to Glorfindel, Draco is in great need of it” Legolas replied earnestly.

“I hope it brings some ease to him” Harry said truthfully.

“You know then?” Legolas wasn’t surprised.

“We talked Draco has suffered something I don’t think I would have recovered from” Harry shuddered.

“You would have my love, you are strong” Legolas took Harry in comforting embrace.

Harry kissed Legolas sweetly.

Draco left Glorfindel to take care of the fire, in the safety of his room he stared out of the window his emotions still raw and tender. He turned as the door opened to find Glorfindel watching him.

“Why are you in my room” he asked for want of something better to say. 

“We both need rest and if I leave you to your nightmares neither of us will get any” Draco made no comment to that or Glorfindel closing the door behind him.

“I have something that will help you” Glorfindel spoke quietly.

Draco looked at the necklace hanging from the elf’s hand and turned back to the window dismiss fully. Moments later he sensed Glorfindel standing behind him but stubbornly ignored him. With a great deal of gentleness the Evening star was placed around his neck. 

Draco turned to face Glorfindel “How is this bit of tat supposed to help me?”

“Call it charmed or spelled if you like but it will help to heal you and give you peace if you let it” Glorfindel moved towards the bed.

Draco had no idea why he was starting to trust this elf but he was, so he followed him to the bed and slept peacefully through the night in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was shining brightly as Legolas and Harry walked through the trees. Harry loved the peace of this world but knew in his heart that he would never be completely at home here. He and Legolas would have to talk and soon so that there would be no misunderstandings. But at this moment he was content to wander hand in hand with his lover.

“How many amulets are there?” Harry asked idly.

“Seven” Gandalf’s voice boomed making both Harry and Legolas jump.

“The elves have four” he continued “Legolas, Glorfindel, Elrond and Celeborn. The rest I hold to be used at my digression and I chose to give one to you Harry Potter” Gandalf suited his actions to his words and held out an amulet.

“The key to the kingdoms” Harry smiled his thanks to the wizard.

“My visit is not all pleasure bent I have been directed to offer a choice to the children of sorrow” Gandalf looked gravely at Harry.

Who in turn glanced questioningly at Legolas who shrugged, Gandalf made an irritated sound and leant heavily on his staff.

“You and Draco” Gandalf pointed out a little sharply. 

“And the choice would be” Harry asked suspiciously.

“That must be put before both of you, where is Draco?” Gandalf said firmly.

“Glorfindel is teaching him to cook” Legolas supplied helpfully.

The three of them walked back to the house, entering it in time to hear Glorfindel say “Cooking is a little like potion making.”

“Indeed it is but much more satisfying to the senses I might add” Gandalf smiled at the scene in front of him.

Draco was biting his lip and frowning as he concentrated on chopping carrots while Glorfindel cubed what looked like chicken breasts.

“What brings you to my humble home Gandalf” Glorfindel grinned.

“The Valar have sent me to your door, old friend” Gandalf replied almost gently.

“Ah, what do they want now, my left nut on a mithril salver by any chance” Glorfindel said a little too calmly. 

“Nothing so drastic, only for me to place a choice before Harry and Draco” in the background Draco dropped his knife on the table.

“Who are the Valar and what do they want with me?” He demanded hotly.

“Higher beings that mean you no harm and it is a gift they offer not punishment” Gandalf soothed.

“I’ll be the judge of that” Draco snapped.

“So what is this wonderful choice” Harry asked dryly.

“You have both been offered the gift of the elves, immortality and everything that goes with it” Gandalf’s tone was very serious. 

“Never to die” Harry looked directly at Gandalf “and the catch is?”

“Your magic will be stripped from you and you will be healed” Gandalf watched Harry take a very deep breath.

“Will I still be Veela, I will not lose Legolas” Harry was becoming agitated.

Legolas place an arm around him and gave Gandalf a warning look.

“No, you will still be Veela it is a part of what you are” Gandalf quickly told Harry.

“So is my magic” Harry snapped back.

“Not in the same way, you will remain Veela I promise you” Gandalf returned gravely.

“When do you need our answer?” Harry asked quietly.

“You have six days, I will return on the seventh” Gandalf informed him.

“And on the seventh we may rest” Harry muttered sarcastically.

Gandalf only stayed long enough to deliver the message. Legolas and Harry went back to their walk, at first all was silent but not in a restful way.

“My Veela is demanding I grab this chance with both hands” Harry finally said.

“So why aren’t you?” Legolas asked with a calmness he didn’t feel.

Harry could sense his mate’s distress through there bond “There is no choice for me in this matter, I will not be torn from you Legolas but we do need to talk.”

“Valinor is not to your taste” Legolas said positively.

“I love this world it is beautiful, calm, peaceful….” Harry couldn’t believe the amusement he saw in his mate’s eyes.

“Boring” the elf suggested.

Harry blushed and refused to look Legolas in the eye “I never said that.”

Legolas smiled “We can base ourselves in your world just promise me that we’ll visit here often.”

“I would promise you every star in the sky if I could” Harry grinned in true happiness. 

“You are sweet beyond measure my love” Legolas braced himself before he continued “you will regret the loss of your magic.”

“Regret is part of being alive and yes it will be painful but you’re worth it” Harry smiled at Legolas and they carried on with their walk.

Being backed into a corner was never a good place to be and Draco felt it keenly. He wondered if life permanently without magic would be so bad, millions of muggles managed after all. A bitter smile crossed his lips at the thought of his father’s reaction to that. Still it would be the equivalent of changing his race wouldn’t it?

“You’re thinking too hard, you should go with your heart” Glorfindel advised.

“That’s easy for you to say” Draco snorted.

“What will you really lose by accepting this gift from the Valar?” Continued Glorfindel.

“Only myself” Draco replied dryly.

“There is more to you than your magic” Glorfindel told him.

“Yes I could always work in a brothel” Draco threw back.

“You have a terrible sense of humour” Glorfindel grimaced.

“Who says I’m joking” Draco muttered.

In another part of Valinor Celeborn was in a difficult situation with his wife, Galadriel was near to losing control.

“I can sense him” she hissed.

Celeborn put a calming hand on his wife’s arm to little effect. 

“His power is infinite and mostly unrecognized” feathers began to appear on her neck.

“Galadriel, wife don’t” but it was too late a terrible scream came from her bird like face and wings sprouted from her back, she rose into the air with another wrathful scream. 

It was at times like these that Celeborn was reminded why they had never had more children after Celebrian. Who mercifully had not inherited her mother’s Veela traits.

With a heavy heart he removed the amulet from his tunic and kissed it. 

Harry lay in the sweet smelling grass, thoughtfully chewing on a single blade of it. Into the peace and quiet came a mighty scream and a beating of wings. The blood in his veins began to burn and a second scream pierced the air as he writhed on the ground. Pain tore through his back as his shirt turned to rags and a pair of blood stained wings appeared.

Harry’s Veela took control flinging itself into the sky not noticing the arrival of Glorfindel and Draco drawn by all the noise. They stared skywards as the two winged Veela circled each other screeching loudly until there claws clocked and they tumbled through the air. Only breaking free when it became clear they were about to crash to the ground. One threw back its head and a stream of fire came from its mouth just missing the other. 

“Give me my magic” Draco yelled at the stunned Glorfindel and getting no reply he pushed the elf’s shoulder “magic you moron.” 

With a filthy look Glorfindel muttered “I remove the blocks.”

Even without his wand Draco was not untalented; with a click of his fingers he looked to the sky and said “Rainius.”

Dark clouds rolled in, rain came down and thunder clashed while lightning lit up the sky. It was at this moment Legolas arrived, the emotional turmoil in his bond making him stumble blindly to reach his mate. Doggedly he headed towards Glorfindel and Draco, a scream of pure rage ripped the air apart as one Veela followed the other heading for Legolas.

The one in front let a stream of scarlet fire loose and all went silent, the stormy weather disappeared. Draco had been standing in front of Legolas; Glorfindel fell to his knees by the badly burnt youth tears ran down his face mixing with the rain. Most of Draco’s clothes had been burnt away but strangely his face was untouched.

“Seems I won’t have to make that decision after all” Draco whispered painfully.

“The healers will help you” Glorfindel promised through his tears.

“No, this is the end and few will miss me” Draco grimaced as spasms went through him.

“I will remember you” Glorfindel searched for more words to say “you will not be forgotten.”

The fight and screams went on unnoticed, only Legolas watched the angry display unable to tear his eyes away. So no one saw the curtain appear or Celeborn and Gandalf step out of it.

“Desist, enough I say” Gandalf slammed his staff into the ground.

The Veela went limp mid action and floated to the ground landing gently. Gandalf turned his attention to Draco, kneeling with Glorfindel by his side. 

Carefully he took hold of a raw and bloody hand “Go to your rest child, a place is prepared for you be at peace.”

Blood spilt over Draco’s lips “Thank you” were the only words he managed before passing from life to death.


	16. Chapter 16

The world came back into focus, Harry realized he was lying in his mate’s arms and was content. Quickly the unpleasant smell of burnt flesh returned his memories and he jumped to his feet scanning the area around him. 

Nearby on the grass lay Draco’s dead body; Glorfindel was knelt by his side a look of disbelief on his features. A short distance away from them stood Galadriel her husband by her side. She appeared to be devastated by the events she had caused. Harry growled and took a step towards her, Legolas grabbed him from behind. 

“There has been enough death this day” he turned Harry to face him “there will be justice.”

Harry breathed in the scent of lemons and let it calm him a little “It wasn’t Draco she was aiming for it was you Legolas, get that bitch out of my sight or heaven help me I’ll kill her.”

In the background Celeborn took his wife’s hand summoned a curtain and lead her through it. Gandalf approached Harry and Legolas knowing there was little he could say to ease the situation.

“Do you wish to take the body home?” He asked quietly.

Harry pulled free of Legolas “Draco is the last of his line, there will be no family to mourn him and few friends will grieve there is little point in taking him home.”

“He has Glorfindel” Gandalf cast a look at the still kneeling elf “and you to grieve and remember him.”

“A former enemy and his jailer not much to commemorate a life” Harry said harshly.

“But surely better than nothing” Gandalf argued.

They buried Draco that same day it was a strange affair with no tears or wailing. The four returning to Glorfindel’s home when the deed was done.

When each had a glass of Miruvor in their hands Harry asked “What is to be done with her?”

“That is the question, Galadriel is much respected throughout Valinor” Gandalf was brought to a halt when Harry interrupted him.

“That matters little, she tried to kill me and my mate, she succeeds in killing Draco and also destroyed the Evening Star” bitterness laced Harry’s tone “the laws in my world would allow me to kill her.”

“Like you she is Veela…” again Gandalf was stopped in his tracks.

“Quite so and her mate should have had the strength to control her wilder impulses, why did she attack me?” Harry questioned hotly.

“Galadriel was the strongest Veela in this world until you arrived she must have felt threatened and reacted badly” Gandalf replied sadly.

“So what do we do now?” Legolas jumped in before Harry could say another word.

“A council must be called so that justice can be served, it is a sad day for us all” Gandalf’s tone was weary. 

“She is related to me through Reagan” Harry voiced colourlessly “my own family tried to destroy me.”

“You’ve got a double dose of Veela from both sides of your family” Legolas blurted “no wonder she reacted so violently.”

“Celeborn failed in his duty” snarled Glorfindel. 

“Celeborn?” Harry’s attention was caught.

“Her mate and he should have never let it get so far” Glorfindel said painfully.

On seeing the look in Harry’s eyes Legolas ordered “No!”

“Why not, what better way to hurt a Veela than through its mate” Harry raged “she was aiming for you!”

“You are better than that, better than her” responded Legolas.

“Only because I have you” Harry grabbed Legolas clinging to him like a second skin.

Gandalf watched the scene sadly “I will ask Thranduil if the council can be held at his palace.”

Legolas nodded his agreement and continued to sooth his mate. Early that evening the wizard left to make arrangements for the council of justice, the first one in Valinor’s history.

Glorfindel’s collapse was neither graceful nor expected and it was only pure luck Legolas managed to catch him.

“He is fading, I fear the elfin world is about to lose one of its brightest stars” Legolas answered Harry’s unasked question.

“Can anything be done to help him?” Harry’s voice was husky.

“To fade in Valinor is almost unheard of” Legolas thought for a moment “There is only one way to halt his decline.”

Harry had a feeling he wasn’t going to like what Legolas was about to say next.

“If he were bonded to someone there life force would keep him from dying until he was healed enough to want to live” Legolas looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry sighed “Surely many would be willing to be the mate of Glorfindel” he stated with certainty. 

Legolas looked uneasily around him and then back at Harry “I want to help him.”

“You are my mate, you belong to me” Harry’s eyes flashed.

“And Glorfindel could belong to both of us, it’s not unusual for Mirkwood elves to be in multiple bonds” Legolas wasn’t about to back down.

“He doesn’t strike me as the faithful sort” Harry was taking this calmer than Legolas thought he would.

“Glorfindel has always been what mortals would call a serial monogamist, once bonded he would never cheat” Legolas promised.

The silence became too much for Legolas and he demanded with a desperate look at Harry “The decision has to be now.”

“Take him upstairs” he watched Legolas scoop Glorfindel up into his arms and move to obey him with startling speed.

Harry followed at a slower pace on entering the bedroom he gazed at Glorfindel lying unconscious on the bed. Shock ran through him, his Veela wanted Glorfindel; Harry stepped towards the bed and looked at Legolas.

“I’ve truly become an animal” he reached out and took Glorfindel’s hand “harem Harry, my Veela wants him tell me Legolas will this be rape he can’t give consent.”

“No he can’t but I refuse to call it rape” Legolas couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes. 

“When he wakes Glorfindel can tell us what it is then” Harry pulled his tee shirt over his head. 

Legolas followed his lead and when both were naked they undressed Glorfindel between them. Harry’s Veela was caught between lust and glee. Another elf to call his own, not his mate, but certainly his all the same. Harry felt its urge to take and own this beautiful creature and damn the consequences. He crawled onto the bed his breath rapid, his erection hot and hard.

With Glorfindel lying between them Harry breathlessly warned “Last chance to change your mind.”

“Do it” Legolas ordered.

Harry rolled Glorfindel onto his side until he faced Legolas, who held him steady. He rested a pale thigh over his mate’s hip and Legolas grabbed it firmly. 

Legolas looked over Glorfindel shoulder and into Harry’s eyes only seeing the Veela in them. He closed his own eyes and held onto Glorfindel even tighter. Harry probed and with a violent push buried himself deeply, Glorfindel’s whole body jerked and he screamed, eyes wide open and aware.

Legolas clamped his mouth over Glorfindel’s smothering his protests. As Harry continued to take the struggling elf, his Veela was enjoying itself. Faster and faster Harry ploughed into Glorfindel, climbing nearer and nearer to his release. Then it was over, the Veela’s joy, pleasure and satisfaction was all Harry could feel.

Coming to his senses Harry found himself slouched against Glorfindel’s perfect pale back, he brushed his lips against a shoulder blade. Then carefully pulled himself free and landed on his back. With a slight turn of his head he saw Legolas cradling his friend. Tiredly Harry sat up and held his arms out, with total trust Legolas passed Glorfindel over to him. 

Harry kissed the weeping elf and whispered in his ear “You don’t have the right to die not when you can live.”

He then pulled Glorfindel on top of himself forcing him to straddle his thighs. Harry kissed his salty lips and pulled him close, Legolas knelt behind Glorfindel a hand resting on the elf’s lower back. 

Glorfindel grunted into Harry’s neck as Legolas forcefully mounted him; strong fingers griped his hips hard enough to bruise. Each thrust brought him nearer to life, it was painful and cruel. He wept for himself, for Draco and even for Lucius.

After what seemed like forever Legolas groaned and emptied himself into Glorfindel, he then collapsed on top of him. 

The next thing Glorfindel knew he was on his back, Legolas kissing him deeply while pinning his hands above his head. He couldn’t get his mouth or hands free nor could he prevent Harry from taking his cock deep in his mouth.

His body gave up and came hard taking Harry by surprise, he swallowed the first two steams then lifted his head and watched the rest of the cum splatter over Glorfindel’s stomach and chest.

Legolas released his hold on Glorfindel who was unconscious again and licked his way down his body when he was finished there wasn’t a speck of cum left. 

Harry and Legolas snuggled up to their new bond mate and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Glorfindel woke in stages slowly coming to realize his head was resting against a smooth hairless chest. Without moving he asked “Why?”

“I could not bear to lose you and not so soon after Haldir” Legolas revealed quietly.

“I have been robbed of my death for a second time” Glorfindel bitterly retorted. 

“You have been saved and given time to heal from the hurt of losing both Draco and Lucius” Legolas replied steadfastly.

“And being raped by a trusted friend and his pet Veela” the bleak bitterness was still present in his tone.

“That as well, I’m not sorry your still alive and don’t ask me to be” Legolas told him firmly.

Glorfindel moved restlessly in the arms holding him “How did you manage to convince Harry?”

“He could no more leave you to die than I could fly” Legolas said a touch indignantly.

The door opened and Harry entered the room, his Veela purred at the sight of his mate and consort cuddled together on the bed. A bolt of fierce passion, joy and possession jolted through the three way bond.

“I thought you might be raging” he told Glorfindel curiously.

“I don’t have the energy my grief is too fresh” Glorfindel glared at Harry.

“Draco’s death is not your fault” Harry said getting to the heart of the matter.

“Then whose fault is it?” Glorfindel asked cynically. 

“Galadriel’s, mine and Haldir’s brothers” Harry’s own anger and grief showed “get ready Gandalf is waiting down stairs to take us back to Thranduil’s palace.”

The door closed silently behind Harry, left with little choice the elves rose from the bed and readied themselves for the day ahead.

Back downstairs Gandalf watched Harry with apprehension, the young Veela’s grief and fury was held in check by sheer will power alone. He thrice damned Galadriel for causing all this trouble.

“What is the punishment for murder in Valinor?” Harry asked out of the blue.

“There has never been a wrongful death in Valinor before so there is no prescribed punishment” Gandalf was forced to admit.

“And Veela law?” Harry enquired.

“There has been no need for it” Gandalf could have bit his tongue.

“Well there is need of it now” Harry snapped.

“Maybe your right” Gandalf agreed.

When Glorfindel and Legolas arrived downstairs they found Harry and Gandalf sharing an uneasy silence. Harry approached Legolas breathing in deeply the scent of lemon; he kissed his mate briefly on the lips. Then turned towards Glorfindel suddenly noticing the scent of roses and smiling, he kissed him thoroughly. He ignored Gandalf’s quiet start of surprise.

“Veela only have one mate” Gandalf pronounced.

“And I do, Glorfindel is my consort or did you expect me to leave him to fade?” Harry retorted. 

“Thank you it is no small thing you have done” Gandalf returned warmly.

Glorfindel bit his lip but said nothing now was not the time to speak of so private matters.

They stepped out of the bright light to find Thranduil waiting for them “She is already here” he told the small group “Celeborn, Rumil and Orophin are with her.”

Turning to Harry he said “I am sorry for your loss.”

Harry briefly nodded his thanks “I am used to death but I didn’t expect his especially here in this place.”

“Galadriel is not usually so rash or ill in her judgement” Thranduil responded.

Harry pursed his lips and scowled but other than that said nothing.

“I will take you all to the library while your rooms are being prepared” Thranduil had a bad feeling about the coming council. 

Before they reached the library Gandalf excused himself and went to find Elrond. Thranduil left them at the doorway saying they would be informed when there rooms were ready. The three of them stepped over the threshold, Harry stopped suddenly on seeing Snape who was sitting there reading a book.

“What are you doing here?” Harry demanded.

“They thought you might need some support” Snape replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Not very good judges of character are they” Harry returned dryly.

“Yours or mine?” He asked with interest.

“Both” Harry actually smiled.

“I see your trail of death and destruction continues” Snape said coolly.

“Don’t pretend you care” Harry sat opposite him.

“Draco is the only reason I’m here” Snape’s voice was bland in the extreme.

“I don’t imagine you feel guilty” Harry said with bite.

At that moment the door opened and they were joined by Rumil and Orophin. Both Snape and Harry glared at them with venom only to receive haughty disinterested looks in return.

“I know where the guilt lies Potter and it isn’t with me” Snape’s eyes rested on the new arrivals “you got your burning if not at the stake.”

In Harry’s opinion holding a council in a garden was a very odd thing to do, yet here they were sitting among the flowers waiting for her ladyship to arrive. Both he and Legolas sat on a couch like thing while Glorfindel lazed in the grass next to them.

Everyone else sat on what looked like ornate garden chairs. After what seemed to be hours Galadriel finally arrived hand in hand with her mate, Rumil and Orophin walking behind them. Everyone rose to their feet except Harry who just smiled nastily at her, causing her to flinch which made him laugh out loud.

Hearing the laughter Galadriel’s eyes became flinty and hard. Celeborn squeezed her hand warningly and she lowered her eyes in response.

When they were all seated again Gandalf took it upon himself to start the meeting “Friends we are gathered here because justice needs to be seen to be done. A child has been killed and a Veela and his mate have come under attack.”

“Cut the crap” Harry burst out taking all by surprise “since this place has no laws for murder or laws concerning Veela’s I say we go by the laws of magic. They were good enough to use in the case of Haldir’s murder so why not for Draco’s and the attack on myself.”

“Harry I know you are upset but” Legolas tried to calm his mate down but was cut off mid-sentence.

“But nothing she was aiming for you and she knows what that means, she knows the score” the Veela was clawing to be free.

Legolas pulled Harry into his arms “Calm down my love.”

As all waited for Harry to get his Veela under control, Glorfindel rose to his feet and perched on the arm of the couch resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

This time it was Galadriel’s turn to laugh “Can’t Legolas keep you satisfied, you really must be an old throw back if you need both a mate and a consort.” 

Harry jumped to his feet and blasted back “I prefer it to being a frigid bitch like you; I thought Celeborn had a hungry look about him if you wish he can spend the next few nights with me.”

Galadriel snarled but Harry only laughed in her face. 

“If we could get back to the matter in hand” Elrond said placidly.

“Potter has a point our law was good enough for Haldir so it is plainly good enough for this situation” Snape said firmly.

“Your law can demand death or imprisonment” spluttered Celeborn.

“If you can’t do the time don’t do the crime” Snape snarked.

“This is getting us nowhere” Thranduil snapped.

“Banishment” Harry said loudly and all eyes turned to the two Veela.

“How would that be any different from prison and where could we be sent anyway?” Celeborn demanded.

“From Valinor to my world, there is a set of caves in the Forbidden Forest that would suit you both well” Harry told him coldly.

“How long would we have to remain in your world” Celeborn didn’t sound enthusiastic about the idea. 

“Until the day I die” Harry offered nonchalantly.

“And that is all you want” a distrustful Galadriel asked.

“That and the promise of no harm to me, mine and anyone or thing I even remotely hold dear” Harry told her sharply.

“What say the rest of you” Galadriel threw at the council.

“I would say accept lady he is asking little enough” Thranduil said caustically.

Several of the elves present nodded their heads in agreement. Snape examined Harry’s face and stance but kept his own thoughts to himself.

“Can we have a show of hands those for” Gandalf counted seven including his own “it is decreed that the lady Galadriel be taken from Valinor within 48 hours and placed in the world of men. She may not return until Harry Potter Thranduilian breaths his last and may the Valar guide her every thought and deed.”

“Gandalf” The tone of Harry’s voice caught everyone’s attention “I accept the gift from the Valar.”

Gandalf closed his eyes and breathed in deeply “I thought you would.”

“What is this treachery” Galadriel spat.

“This is not treachery the Valar offered Harry the gift of the elves and he has accepted it” Legolas told her with satisfaction. 

“He will be immortal and you lady are banished for good” Glorfindel added his tone hard and unyielding.

“You’ve changed Potter, I won’t say matured but there is a definite change” Severus Snape felt a grudging respect for the Veela.

“A compliment” Harry taunted lightly.

“I said no such thing” Snape’s face flushed.

“Since the council has ruled I suggest a break and a period for reflection” Elrond lead them from the garden grateful that blood had not been shed.

It wasn’t an unbearable pain just constant and in the background of everything. Harry didn’t want to move he felt so tired, he only realized he was lying down when a slim body joined him and wrapped him in lemon scented arms. Legolas his mate, his life, his love, but someone was missing. The word consort drifted into his consciousness.

“Glorfindel” shock waves went through the atmosphere, everything became tense and strained.

There was a distant noise harsh words he couldn’t make out and then the scent of roses as a profound beautiful rest stole away the limited consciousness he had.

Legolas glared at Glorfindel “If he didn’t need us so much I would beat you bloody.”

“You could try” Glorfindel challenged.

“Stop you’re bickering and tell me what is going on” ordered an exasperated Elrond.

“In return for the gift of the elves he had to give up his magic” Legolas informed the elf.

“And?” Elrond was sure that wasn’t all of it.

“The rest is none of your business” Glorfindel said sharply.

“I beg to differ Harry is my patient and I need to know all the facts” Elrond wasn’t put off by Glorfindel’s attitude.

“But I am not” Glorfindel replied stubbornly.

“Tell me how did you become part of their bond” Elrond’s eyes never left Glorfindel’s face.

But the elf refused to answer and it was left for Legolas to say “He took both Lucius and Draco’s deaths very hard and began to fade.”

“And you all consented to the bond in an effort to heal him” Elrond looked at the group lying on the bed “tell me Glorfindel consented Legolas.”

His request was met by damning silence “A rape bond.”

“We had no choice” Legolas defended their decision.

“You had a choice not a good one I’ll grant you but a choice all the same” Elrond bit out.

“You would have left him to death” Legolas said angrily.

This time it was Elrond who didn’t answer.

“I am still here and as I told you before Elrond this is none of your business please close the door as you leave the room” Glorfindel ordered with barely concealed anger.

Elrond left after a disapproving look at the three on the bed slamming the door behind him.

“Let’s get him through this shall we?” Glorfindel wrapped an arm around Harry.

Silently Legolas agreed and they both settled in to wait for Harry to wake from his sleep of change.

Elrond burst into Thranduil’s study to find his mate wasn’t alone “Why didn’t you tell us?” He fumed at Gandalf.

“I thought it would be quick, Harry will recover shortly” Gandalf puffed on his pipe.

“What’s going on?” Thranduil demanded.

“Harry forfeit his magic for the gift of the elves” Elrond enlightened his mate.

“You get nothing for nothing in this life” was Thranduil’s dry comment.

Elrond braced himself “When were you going to tell us it was a rape bond with Glorfindel.”

Gandalf sighed “I thought as much.”

“You didn’t ask them” Elrond was astounded.

“You have become squeamish over the long years Elrond, if you remember I had a distant cousin saved by the same method” Thranduil was frowning all the same. 

“its rape plain and simple” Elrond announced bluntly.

“Yes its rape though there is nothing plain or simple about it in this case” Gandalf took another draw on his pipe.

“Then all we can do is be there when they need us and hope the Lord and his Lady have mercy on them” Elrond said sadly.


	18. Chapter 18

He was not with them when they woke to birdsong and daybreak. Gently Legolas probed the link relieved to find it strong and all three of them there.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Harry said with feeling.

The very blood in his veins was sluggish, odd and strange his whole body felt heavy and lacklustre. Did all muggles feel like this he wondered hoping it was just a passing phase.

“Your scar is gone” Legolas ran a finger over the now unblemished temple.

“As is every bit of magic I feel…” Harry realized he didn’t have the words to describe his mixed emotions.

He reached for Legolas “Hold me.”

“Always my love” Legolas held on for dear life.

Glorfindel let the hot soapy water sooth his battered body and soul. His state of mind and wild emotions hurt like a physical pain. The link to both Harry and Legolas an ever present reminder of what had happened. He would have never believed Legolas could do or even condone rape in any form.

Rape bonds tarred both victim and perpetrator with the same unsavoury brush. Glorfindel felt his shame was written clearly on every inch of his skin. He wanted to disappear from Valinor but even that was no longer under his control.

Leaving the bath he towelled himself dry and dressed. Then with a lack of enthusiasm he went to the dining room, which wasn’t empty as he hoped it would be. Gandalf and Thranduil sat enjoying a vast breakfast of fruit, cheese and crackers.

“How do you fair Glorfindel” Thranduil asked.

“Badly” was the blunt reply.

“And Harry?” Gandalf sipped from his cup.

Glorfindel briefly concentrated on the bond link “Not in enough pain.”

“They did save you” Thranduil pointed out.

“Have you ever been raped” Glorfindel didn’t wait for a reply “when you have I will listen to your council.”

“Does that go for me as well” Gandalf’s tone was light.

“Yes” He bit into an apple.

“The Lord and his Lady love you Glorfindel” Gandalf said softly.

“They have a funny way of showing it” was the bitter reply he got in return.

“Never the less they do” Gandalf spoke a little firmer “do not reject the gift they have given you.”

“Gift” the word exploded from Glorfindel’s mouth.

“Life” Gandalf stated calmly.

A small army of elves prepared the caves for Galadriel and Celeborn. She maybe banished but she would be comfortable and Legolas wasn’t getting his four-poster bed back either.

“It might not be so bad here” Celeborn said lightly.

Lady love him Galadriel adored Celeborn but even she couldn’t deny he wasn’t the brightest spark from the flint. Fighting or fucking he was fine but otherwise words failed her.

Celeborn silently shook his head, Galadriel was his life but sometimes he was tempted to put her over his knee and give her the spanking she deserved.

“Maybe tonight” she murmured as she walked by him.

Yes they were well suited he had to admit “Tonight my Lady pale flesh will bloom without the aid of sunlight.”

He left the caves with sure steps the activity of moving the heart of their court to this desperate and sicking forest give him hope for the future. He made his way over to Rumil who was overseeing the delivery and storage of the library.

“We could do some good here, this forest needs healing” Celeborn placed a hand on the trunk of a nearby tree.

“This is indeed a dark and grim wood my Lord” Rumil agreed.

“Organise patrols and hunting parties if this is to be home for us then we must began to settle in and quickly.” Celeborn ordered.

“I will see that it is done my Lord” Rumil left Celeborn to his thoughts.

A large number of elves had followed Galadriel into exile, for now all would be housed in the large network of caves. But hopefully one day they would take to the trees again and live as they were meant to. 

Celeborn hoped this would be a new beginning for them all especially Galadriel who he felt needed a wakeup call. Getting back to basics could be just the thing she needed to make her realize how great her crime had really been and not to take it so lightly.

He placed the amulet against his lips stepping through the curtain as it appeared. The palace court yard was largely empty which suited Celeborn, he had returned to Thranduil’s home with only one aim in mind. He began his searched at the stables then went on to the kennels after which he entered the kitchens but still had no luck.

It was in the weapon storage situated in the basement that he found Glorfindel staring into nothing. While fingering the tip of an arrow he held casually.

“Your argument is not with me and a few moments of your time is all I ask” Celeborn’s voice seem loud in vast basement of the palace. 

Glorfindel didn’t reply his hard eyes just watched the other elf who refused to be humbled or embarrassed.

“I know what you are going through” Celeborn was not deterred.

“Believe me you don’t” Glorfindel said tiredly.

“Veela do not take a consort without good reason they have no need to. I believe you began to fade, I believe you were raped and bonded in an attempt to save you.”

The arrow snapped in two “Am I to have no privacy in this matter already Elrond, Thranduil and Gandalf know of my shame.”

“I was just over seventy years old and promised to another when Galadriel matured. She almost killed Lilibet in her fear and rage” knowing he had Glorfindel’s attention Celeborn went on “I wanted nothing to do with her but she stalked me, seeing no way out my family handed me over to her. In those days no one believed a woman even a Veela could be capable of rape. Afterwards for sometime I couldn’t stand Galadriel’s touch but we were bonded and she only had to wait me out.”

“Have you come to love her” Glorfindel’s interest was all too apparent.

“I am at peace with my fate, she is my life” Celeborn replied.

“Serves me right for asking” Glorfindel snorted.

“A journey begins with one step neither yours or mine have been smooth or conventional but we will endure because it is what we do” Celeborn wanted to reach out to Glorfindel “if you want to talk or just need the companionship of someone who understands you know where to find me.”

Just as Celeborn turned to leave Glorfindel asked “What happened to Lilibet?”

Celeborn’s lips twisted “She faded” and he was gone.

Early that evening Thranduil caught Glorfindel wandering deep in the wood he laid a hand on his shoulder ignoring the responding flinch.

“Take your troubles to the Lady” he advised softly.

“She will not listen I am unclean” Glorfindel mumbled.

“She listens to all who come to her in need” Thranduil said strongly.

“I am not worthy death does not even want me” Glorfindel lowered his head.

“There are two who want you desperately” Glorfindel pulled away from Thranduil.

“No, you will listen” Thranduil clutched Glorfindel’s wrist “my son and his mate need you and no matter what you are bonded with them.”

“Legolas knew Harry even knew my views on life never at any price. I thought better of your son” Glorfindel tried to pull his wrist free.

“Actually so did I but what’s done is done, it was a selfish rash act but he didn’t want to lose a friend and has lost you anyway” Thranduil’s tone was flat.

“I miss him” Glorfindel reluctantly admitted.

“And he you and I will tell you this avoiding your bond mates will not help you in the long run” Thranduil released Glorfindel’s wrist.

“You had a visitor today did his words help you at all?” Thranduil asked.

“He gave me something to think about, it is good to know I am not alone even if he sleeps with the enemy” Glorfindel’s tone was neutral.

“Well at least he got you thinking, speak to the Lady and let the starlight lead you home” Thranduil left Glorfindel to his thoughts.

Playing hide and seek had never been a favourite game of his and Harry’s temper was beginning to fray. While he didn’t expect love or gratitude, neither did he expect this game of catch me if you can. Combined with condemning looks from Elrond and the strain of losing his magic, his mood was not good.

Harry headed off into the forest in search of Glorfindel following the pull on their bond. To his surprise it didn’t take long to find his quarry who was sitting on a tree branch.

Harry peered up at him then shouted “Get your arse down here we have to talk whether you like it or not.”

“I like it not, people have been talking at me all day” Glorfindel yelled back.

Harry’s temper gained control “You were dying you twat is that clear enough for you, Legolas was desperate and I have no regrets in helping him save you. What do you want to hear that my Veela enjoyed it? He did, he wanted you and still does.”

Glorfindel dropped to the ground “You bastard” he went for Harry with a power fuelled rage.

Moments later Elrond and Thranduil ran into the clearing, they had heard the two arguing while they were watching the beautiful night sky. In the darkness they saw that Harry was already on the forest floor with Glorfindel kicking him repeatedly in the stomach and screaming “Fight back you bastard.”

Thranduil grabbed Glorfindel and dragged him away from the now unconscious Veela “He wouldn’t fight back” Glorfindel whispered brokenly as tears ran freely down his face.

“Did you really expect him too?” Thranduil reproved him briskly.

Elrond examined Harry frowning all the while “Let’s get him back to the healing rooms; there will be time for talk later.”

“Your first thoughts?” Thranduil asked.

“He’ll be pissing blood for a while and that maybe the least of his troubles.” Elrond gathered Harry into his arms and they made their way back to the palace.

They were greeted by a very dishevelled looking Legolas who was obviously in pain. His first action was to back hand Glorfindel “You don’t attack a bond mate” he hissed then turned and followed Elrond who was still carrying Harry.

“What the hell have you just done then?” Glorfindel demanded.

“That was a love tap” Thranduill answered for Legolas “be thankful you are not yet as sensitive to the bond as my son is, you gave Harry one hell of a pasting.”


	19. Chapter 19

Snape took one look at Harry and swore loudly, Elrond glared at him but refrained from commenting. Sensing the change in atmosphere Harry opened his eyes and groaned.

“Why did you wait till morning to inform me of this?” Snape demanded while removing a bottle from the bag he’d brought with him, he lifted Harry’s head and aided him to swallow its content.

Ignoring the question Elrond asked “What did you give him?”

“I’m a potions master so what do you think?” Snape said sharply.

Elrond ground his teeth “What sort of potion?”

“That was a painkiller, this one will heal internal bruising” he eased the liquid down Harry’s throat.

“That’s disgusting” Harry complained.

“Good” Snape opened another bottle and addressed Elrond “This will strengthen and repair bone damage now all you have to do is keep him in bed for twenty four hours. Though I imagine Legolas will have more success in that than you.”

Harry rasped “Git, your bedside manner needs a hell of a lot more work.”

“Squib” Snape’s smile was sour.

Harry flinched as a pain that nothing to do with his injuries flashed through him “Direct hit.”

“I must ask you to refrain from upsetting my patient” Elrond demanded coolly.

“Then I will leave him to your tender mercies” without another word Snape left the room.

“What’s he still doing here?” Harry asked tiredly.

“Arranging cultural exchanges” Elrond informed him dryly.

Harry made a rude noise “Where is Glorfindel?”

“I believe Legolas locked him in a broom cupboard” Elrond replied blandly.

“You’re kidding, right?” Harry asked in disbelief.

“Your pardon” Elrond looked confused.

“Joking” clarified Harry.

“No Legolas was very adamant about it” Elrond straightened Harry’s pillows.

“I would like to see him” Harry moved carefully trying not to put pressure on his healing injuries.

“Just Legolas?” Elrond enquired.

“Glorfindel as well we still need to talk” Harry seemed a little stronger.

Glorfindel sat curled into a dark corner of the cupboard, the left side of his face still bruised. He knew it must be morning as he could hear bird song. The door of his small prison swung open catching him by surprise. Legolas glared down at him then pulled him roughly to his feet. Docilely Glorfindel allowed himself to be lead to the healing rooms. 

Harry spoke without preamble as they entered his room “Loathe us all you like but understand the violence ends here. Ground rules you both will sleep with me at night and be there in the morning when I wake, we present a united front in public no matter what is going on in private.” Harry paused “You both belong to me and I will not tolerate any betrayal of the bond” he slumped a little and his eyes drifted shut.

Legolas and Glorfindel looked at each other than back at Harry who was sleeping.

“Harry is right the friction must stop, he has enough to deal with, without the added stress of worrying about his bondmates” Legolas took a breath “I know you hate us but surely you don’t want us dead.”

“I don’t hate you true I don’t like you much at the moment but I don’t hate either of you” Glorfindel scowled.

“Dislike I can live with” Legolas commented.

Glorfindel studied Harry’s sleeping form “Do you think he will be taking us back to his world soon?”

“Yes he is young and the quiet of Valinor is not quite to his taste yet” Legolas smiled.

“He’ll be a target for every vainglory seeker and evil minded person who discovers his magic is gone” Glorfindel said firmly.

“Then we must make sure he is well protected as he would surely protect us if the situation arose.” Declared Legolas.

As they left the room Glorfindel asked a touch sarcastically “Are you going to put me back in my cupboard now?”

“No you’re coming with me” Legolas retorted leading him back to the room they shared with Harry, he locked the door behind them causing Glorfindel to raise an eyebrow.

“Undress” Legolas ordered.

Glorfindel simply crossed his arms and looked at Legolas. His bondmate walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his tunic ripping it apart. 

“Don’t make me ask again” there was no humour in the tone. 

Legolas stepped away as Glorfindel began to obey him “Neither of us mean you any harm but we will not let you isolate yourself from the bond, that path will lead to madness.”

Naked Glorfindel sent a short pray to the Lady and waited. He felt vulnerable and a little short of breathe his body reacting to the desire that filtered through the bond. He groaned when Legolas kissed his lips setting his blood alight with passion, and a need that burnt all other logic and reason away.

Glorfindel thrust Legolas onto the bed tearing his tunic open, he kissed the pale hairless chest pausing to bite down hard breaking the skin, bruising the perfect body making it easier for him to take what he needed. He leant back and looked down at Legolas, and then with great deliberation he took hold of the front of his leggings and ripped them away.

Legolas cried out hoarsely his desire plain to see “I burn” he whispered frantically.

Legolas dragged him down for another kiss his nails cutting into the blondes back drawing blood. Muscular thighs cupped Glorfindel while strong arms wrapped around him, their bodies surged together, gliding and grinding but it was not enough. 

Legolas realized through his haze of passion that Glorfindel was forcing his arms over his head he moaned desperately trying to get free but to no avail. So he dug his heels into the mattress and raised his hips invitingly it was an offer Glorfindel didn’t refuse. Legolas cried out wildly as he was breached wrapping his legs around his mate and urging him on.

Every sound, every movement Legolas made drove Glorfindel nearer to his completion. But it was his scream of release that finally pushed him into his own explosive climax. With the last of his strength Glorfindel rolled off Legolas and sighed.

Moments past and he said “When I first saw you in Rivendell I wondered if you could possibly taste as good as you looked.”

“As I remember it didn’t take you long to find out” Legolas said softly.

“We are back on track though that’s not to say there won’t be any bumps along the way” Glorfindel pulled Legolas into his arms and they settled down to get some rest.

Snape left Valinor without saying goodbye which didn’t surprise Harry at all. Time would never mellow that wizard and he found stability in the fact. His twenty four hours up Harry was happy to be free of Elrond’s watchful eye, he was now mostly pain free and very bored.

When Legolas and Glorfindel came to collect him, Harry looked at them and murmured “No need to ask what you two have been up too.”

Legolas flushed about the ears “Building bridges.”

“Laying the ground work anyway” Harry grinned “are the foundations in place?”

“Forgiven but not forgotten, we now go forward together” Glorfindel let go of the last of his anger and resentment.

“Good, tomorrow we return to my world there are things I need to do and people I need to see” Harry announced.

“Such as?” Glorfindel frowned.

“Such as my property portfolio at Gringotts Bank and friends at Hogwarts” Harry said in a reasonable tone.

“And I must put my resignation in at Hogwarts” Legolas added.

“You’re setting yourself up as a target” Glorfindel directed at Harry.

“I’ve been a target most of my life” Harry seemed unconcerned.

“But then you had powerful magic at your command” Glorfindel retorted. 

A sharp cutting pain flashed through the bond and Harry stumbled “I’m still Veela the law will protect me from most of the mad men out there and if Galadriel causes trouble I’ll rip her bloody head off” on that positive note they entered their bed chamber.

“How did you survive even with magic?” Glorfindel was exasperated.

“Dumb luck most of the time” Harry replied with a sunny smile.

“That’ll be right” Glorfindel shook his head.

Harry removed his shirt and revealed his newly healed torso, Glorfindel and Legolas didn’t say a word. The strength of Harry’s possessiveness towards the two elves sang through the bond they shared.

“Time to kiss it better” Harry held out his hand to Glorfindel and he seized it in a strong grip.

Steadily Harry drew Glorfindel to him “All I want is all you can give.”

“Love may never grow” Glorfindel breathed.

“I already have love” Harry smiled at Legolas and irrationally Glorfindel felt jealous.

“Let us make the circle complete, you have taken Legolas, now give me what I need” Harry dropped Glorfindel’s hand.

In a swift motion Glorfindel picked Harry up and carried him over to the bed, placing him in the middle of it. Legolas had followed them and also sat on the bed.

“You are nothing but a boy and a demanding one at that.” Before Harry could respond Glorfindel was kissing him.

Legolas watched while Harry and Glorfindel continued kissing and did their best to rip each other’s clothes off. The feedback from the bond making him short of breath and his cock trapped painfully by his leggings.

Harry howled as Glorfindel entered him without mercy and grabbed handfuls of long blond hair forcing their mouths back together. He locked his legs around him urging the elf to ride him harder.

In a frenzy Legolas tore off his own clothes and crawled onto the bed in time to experience through their bond the shattering climax his mates had reached for and achieved. Still achingly hard Legolas pushed Glorfindel off Harry and placed himself between his mates trembling thighs. 

With great gentleness he entered Harry thrusting slowly, only to lose control when a strong hand slapped his arse. One, two, three powerful thrusts later and he came with a hoarse cry.

Harry lay between them sleeping; Legolas and Glorfindel were content to watch over him in the peace and quiet. 

Legolas looked Glorfindel in the eye “Ours.”

“Ours” Glorfindel agreed and threw an arm over Harry and pulled him close, Legolas cuddled up to them both.


	20. Chapter 20

Elrond made his way along the dark unlit corridors heading towards the gallery where Reagan’s portrait hung. A frown was marring his features that only eased when Arwen’s daughter blinked her eyes and smiled at him.

“An elf of your age and refinement should not be lurking in shadows grand Ada.” Reagan continued to smile warmly.

“He is leaving” Elrond sighed.

“You are still worried about the three of them” Reagan wrinkled her nose.

“I don’t want to lose Harry but I feel he is slipping through my fingers like water” Elrond clenched his hand.

“You haven’t lost him, Harry gave up a part of himself to become immortal to stay with all of us” Reagan pointed out.

“I do not lack understanding of his situation granddaughter; dealing with the loss of his magic will be hard enough without the trauma his bond will be going through with Glorfindel.” Elrond’s concern was obvious.

“This is by his choice, Harry is strong doesn’t the Lady fit the back for the burden?” Reagan urged.

“You are good for me child I will consider your words” with a tired smile Elrond left the room.

It was a beautiful morning and Celeborn was looking forward to fruitful day ahead. When Snape was dragged in front of him by two of his guards, the man looked fit to burst.

“A trespasser my lord” one of the elves announced.

With a wave of his hand Celeborn sent the guards back to their duties “You have a good reason to be on our territory?” he asked the headmaster.

Snape ignored the question and stormed “You can’t just annex the forest.”

“I think you’ll find I can” Celeborn said plainly “your pupils aren’t even allowed in this forest anyway.”

“This wood is part of Hogwarts grounds” Snape battled on.

“Not anymore” Celeborn stated boldly.

“We’ll see about that” Snape left the forest clearing in high indignation. 

“Possession is nine tenths of the law” Celeborn’s words floated after him.

The room was a hive of activity as they packed ready for their return to the world of magic and men. All was calm in the bond, with all three of them making a conscious effort to keep the peace.

“Leave it here Harry” Legolas requested with simple compassion.

“Do you think I’m pathetic hanging onto my wand like a comfort blanket?” Harry accused lightly. 

“No it’s not that” Legolas attempted to sooth his mate.

“Yes it is that, you’ve got to face the fact that your magic is gone and that you’re practically an elf now.” Harry went rigid at Glorfindel’s words.

Legolas moved to hold Harry but he was pushed away “Did that make you feel good” Harry aimed at Glorfindel.

A little shame faced Glorfindel replied “No, but that doesn’t mean I’m not right.”

“Come here” Harry waited until Glorfindel was in front of him “add this to your collection” he held out his wand to the elf.

On automatic Glorfindel took the slim piece of wood from Harry’s out stretched hand. The youth then walked past him and out of the room.

“You don’t hate us and you should” Legolas told him “ever wondered why?” He then followed Harry from the room.

“All the time” Glorfindel muttered to himself.

He went over to his back pack and removed a roll of material from it; he laid it on the bed. Glorfindel took a deep breath and unrolled it carefully within it lay the wand that belonged to Lucius and by its side was Draco’s broken wand.

Gently he placed Harry’s wand beside them, rolled up the cloth again and returned it to his back pack.

They disturbed the peace of the caves with their infernal singing and general day to day living. He peered at them from the shadows and dark corners, listening to their conversations. His anguish deepening when he heard about the boy, he wished he had chains so that he could rattle them and wail.

Thule ran into the lake cave clutching a small wooden boat “Who are you?” He asked without fear.

“I was once called Luc, I am now a shadow of my former self” the bitter humour was lost on the child.

“I’m Thule” he grinned “I’ve never met a ghost before” his eyes were bright with curiosity.

“It’ll be our little secret” Luc smiled playfully at the child.

“Yes you can be my special friend” said Thule.

“That I will” Luc agreed.

“What’s that” Thule alluded to the knife still visible between Luc’s ribs.

“I was murdered in this cave and that is the proof” the ghost managed a look of pained dejection.

“Oh” Thule gasped.

“One day I might tell you who by” promised Luc “now show me how well your boat floats.”

Thule knelt down by the lake and placed the small boat on the water giving it a gentle push. Both elfling and spectre watched it float away.

“It’s a fine vessel did you make it?” Luc praised.

Thule nodded and smiled bashfully, short moments later the boat came to a stop and Thule frowned.

“There’s a pity and alas I have no way to help you” Luc commented sadly.

“I will get Ada he will help” the child responded eagerly.

“Your father will be busy and you are of an age not to need such help” Luc retorted quickly stopping the child “the water is not deep take off your boots and retrieve it yourself.”

When Thule didn’t move Luc sighed “Unless you are afraid of a little water.”

The boy glared at the ghost “I’m not afraid of anything” he pulled his boots off and rolled up his leggings. 

Luc controlled the urge to smirk as Thule entered the water slowly making his way to the boat “See I’m doing it” the child boasted. 

One more step and he would be able to scoop the boat up and be on his way back to dry land. Only the ground fell away beneath his feet and Thule cried out as he sank deeper into the water. Luc watched as the child drowned right before his very eyes, it was over remarkably quickly.

The body lay face down in the water a short distance from it bobbed the little wooden boat. Luc laughed in sarcastic glee there was a malicious glint in his eyes as he disappeared through the cave wall. 

Erestor walked into the library on seeing he wasn’t alone he commented dryly “We don’t often see you in here, in fact I didn’t think you could read.”

Glorfindel made a rude gesture but grinned good naturedly at the other elf “Old friend you are such a sharp wit be careful one day you might cut yourself.”

“Are the rumours true then have you got yourself mixed up in a multi bond?” Erestor picked up a book.

“All true” Glorfindel didn’t elaborate.

“You always were greedy” Erestor put the book back down again.

“I thought if I bonded to anyone at all it would be you” Glorfindel’s words held plain truth.

“If I wake one morning with a hangover and the three of you next to me in bed. I will take great pleasure in killing you” Erestor promised darkly.

Glorfindel chuckled “I would never do that to you” his eyes twinkled with a devilish light.

“Are you happy?” Erestor asked.

“Not yet but I will be” Glorfindel replied in all seriousness.

“That is an answer I suppose” Erestor commented softly.

“We are going back to Harry’s world today and Lady only knows when we will be returning” Glorfindel revealed.

“I’m flattered you’ve singled me out for a private farewell” Erestor smiled.

“I’ve known you since forever” Glorfindel gathered his thoughts “can you make someone love you?” 

It was that moment Erestor realized all the other rumours must be true as well “To bond implies the love is already there, do you love them?”

“I really don’t know, sometimes” Glorfindel’s words trailed away then picked up again “Harry implied he didn’t need my love and Legolas has been so frustrated and angry.”

“Need doesn’t dismiss want, frustration and anger can mask many emotions especially fear” Erestor paused then added “our worth is not measured by how much we are loved but by how much we love.”

“How come every time I seek council from you I always end up with even more to think about” Glorfindel smiled.

“That’s easy to answer I’m very clever whereas you are not. Now out of my library I have work to do!” Erestor frowned humorously. 

“I’m going” Glorfindel moved towards the door “Erestor advice to the lovelorn I’ll pass the word on.”

Hours went by before Thule’s Ada found him, his screams echoing through the whole cave system. Singing was replaced swiftly by mourning and weeping. Galadriel went into seclusion with her ladies in waiting; the death of the elfling had breached her walls.

Grief, shame and horror engulfed her, reminiscent of her emotions when she lost her only child in an orc attack so many long years ago. It was left to Celeborn to deal with the parents and mourn with their people, she was in no state to help and Celeborn protected her best he could as always.

Later that night in their bed chamber she turned lifeless eyes to her husband and asked “What have I done?”

“Something dreadful and now you realize it” Celeborn held her gaze.

“Draco and now Thule, Harry should have killed me” she meant every word.

“No, think of our people, think of me” Celeborn urged.

“You would be free my love” there was old knowledge in her tone.

The slap was hard and quick “You will not give up, do you hear me?”

“Do you love me?” Galadriel whispered.

“You are my life” Celeborn said clearly.

“The same old answer even now” Galadriel said sadly.

“I will never let you down and you will never be alone” Celeborn promised taking his wife in his arms.

Galadriel didn’t cry quietly her sobs were harsh and painful to hear.


	21. Chapter 21

They stepped out of the curtain into the dark of night, Hogwarts was quiet and still. By common consent they went to Harry’s rooms where they found a fire burning merrily and two very familiar people waiting for them. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and almost dropped it in surprise. Neville was snoring peacefully beside her in a large comfortable chair. 

She sprang to her feet and hugged Harry exuberantly “Your back, your back” she breathed happily.

Slowly Harry held her away from him and gently kissed her on the cheek “I’ve missed you too Herm.”

“What’s wrong there’s something different about you Harry” she said as he released her.

“I’ve so much to tell you” Harry smiled at his dear friend as she sat back down.

Glorfindel helped himself to a chair and pulled Legolas down onto his lap wrapping his arms around his mate securely. 

Neville blinked his eyes “Harry” he came wide awake in that instance.

“It’s good to be back Neville have I missed anything?” Harry grinned.

Neville scratched his nose and replied “Not really it only been two days after all.”

“I keep forgetting the time difference” Harry murmured to himself and then briefly explained what had happened in Valinor, being careful not to mention the bond to Glorfindel was due to rape.

Hermione and Neville’s eyes were wide and their mouths hung open. It was a comical sight and he couldn’t help a small chuckle.

“A world without Malfoy’s” Neville’s tone held wonder “I never thought that day would come to be.”

“Oh Harry you’ve put yourself in so much danger” Hermione burst out.

“I thought you might be happy for me” Harry pouted.

“We are” Neville said firmly before she could respond.

“It’s just you can’t protect yourself now” Hermione looked close to tears.

“I know Herm that’s why I need my friends more than ever” Harry tried to placate her.

“We’ll help in anyway we can” Neville looked worried.

“What do you need?” Hermione asked practically.

“Two invisibility cloaks” Harry said with relief.

Hermione nodded “One each for Legolas and Glorfindel, it’ll take a while but I’m sure I can do it.”

“I was also hoping you would check, ward and put in flue access and travel in a number of my properties” Harry looked expectantly at Hermione.

“I can start as soon as you like” Hermione was already working.

“How can I help?” Neville asked.

“Create forests and gardens of both beauty and protection for my properties” Harry watched as interest lit Neville’s eyes.

“Whomping Willows, Bandy Snaps and the like” Neville muttered to himself.

Harry grinned “Money no object create a work of art.”

Half an hour later Hermione and Neville were on their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

“There must be more we can do Neville” Hermione sighed.

“He could always stay in Valinor until all his enemies are dead” Neville suggested.

“He’s not going to do that” Hermione pursed her lips thoughtfully.

“That bond of theirs seems to stretch to fit” Neville said out of the blue.

“I was more surprised about Draco he didn’t deserve that” Hermione stated quietly.

“Your right” Neville concurred seriously. 

A plain looking envelope lay on Harry’s writing desk; he picked it up and cracked the seal on it. He made a noise of surprise as he read its content, attracting the attention of his bond mates.

“The Ministry Of Magic have awarded me the Malfoy family estates and their bank vaults at Gringotts in thanks for ridding the world of Voldemort” Harry handed the letter to Legolas.

“This pleases you?” Legolas read it over.

“Not in particular heaven knows what’s in their vaults apart from money, Malfoy Manor would be nice as a home base I suppose” Harry yawned.

“Let’s sleep on it” advised Glorfindel.

Harry smiled “Carry me?”

Glorfindel shook his head and smiled but all the same picked his mate up and followed Legolas to their bedroom.

“Don’t you find this demeaning” he whispered in a convenient ear.

“Not in the least it makes me feel loved, cherished and protected.

The door closed behind them with a soft click.

Headmaster Snape looked over his desk at Legolas “You will work out your notice” it was not a request.

“That is a given Severus” Legolas agreed.

“Where do you go from here?” Snape enquired of his friend.

“Where ever he leads the direction matter little” Legolas replied softly.

A dry smile quirked Snape’s lips “Pathetic.”

“One day you will fall in love” Legolas commented.

“I’ve already suffered from that unfortunate malady, I’m now immune” Snape looked smug.

“Or so you think” Legolas taunted.

“Your friends in the forest are arrogant” Snape changed tack.

“Cautious might be a better description” Legolas retorted.

“They are refusing entry to the Forbidden Forest” Snape continued.

“I expected nothing less it is there home now” Legolas said coolly.

“The forest as I told Celeborn is part of the school grounds” Snape stated bluntly.

“What have you done?” Legolas asked sharply.

“Nothing yet, you have a week to talk to them and make them see sense. If they are stubborn I will have to inform the school governors and the ministry” Snape replied calmly.

Legolas didn’t like the sound of that and as much as he didn’t want to get involved, he would have to talk to both Celeborn and Galadriel.

Harry scowled when Legolas told him about the standoff regarding the Forbidden Forest. He had no desire to come face to face with Galadriel ever again but he wasn’t about to let Legolas go into lion’s den without him.

“We’ll deal with it tomorrow, today we have plans that can’t be changed in other words Diagon Alley, shopping and Gringotts” Harry was adamant.

Legolas and Glorfindel had never travelled by flue before and didn’t like it. Harry grinned as the two elves brushed themselves down before following him into Gringotts. Quickly they were ushered into a private room where Griphook invited them to sit down. 

“How can we help you?” He asked in a neutral tone. 

“I wish to see my property portfolio” Harry spoke clearly.

Griphook summoned a house elf and gave it orders to return with the documents and deeds to Mr Potter’s property. Mere moments later a large leather satchel was placed on his desk and the house elf disappeared again.

Carefully he opened it and removed its contents “You own six properties out right. Through the Malfoy legacy you have Malfoy Manor, Hogwarts, and Hogsmeade. Your parents left you a four bed roomed apartment in central London plus a cottage in the Lake District. Then there is the purchase you made of The Daily Prophet business, building and all.”

Harry smirked at the reminder of his firing of Rita Skeeter in person; he had replaced the editor and most of its reporting staff at the same time. The Daily Prophet was now worthy of being called a newspaper and had a balanced agenda with no loyalty to the ministry.

There was a small disturbance in the air and a single sheet of paper landed on the desk before Griphook. He paused slightly before picking it up and with a look of pure shock he read directly from it “Mr T Riddle bequests Riddle Manor and its contents to Harry Potter in the hope he will succeed where he himself has failed.”

Harry went white before flushing bright red “I can trust Gringotts discretion in this matter I hope?”

“Certainly Mr Potter we are very strict on client confidentiality” Griphook confirmed.

“This has given me a lot to think about but for the moment I would like to set up a simple will in case anything untoward should happen to me in the near future.”

“Very wise” concurred Griphook.

“Both Hermione and Neville may choose three books each from Hogwarts library in memory of me and the rest I leave to my bond mates” Harry watched as Griphook scratched down notes as he spoke.

“Witnesses?” Griphook enquired.

“You and another of your choice” Harry told him.

Griphook seemed impressed by the trust and respect Harry offered him “I would be happy to do so, if you will excuse me for a moment.”

Alone with his bond mates Harry groaned “How the heck do I get into these situations.”

“What are you going to do with Riddle Manor?” Glorfindel asked.

“I’ve no idea, if I still had my magic I would totally destroy it there wouldn’t even be one brick left of it. But I don’t have that option now.” Harry groaned again.

“Did you know about Hogwarts and Hogsmeade” Legolas asked.

Harry shook his head “I wonder why Lucius bought them I guess we’ll never know now.”

Griphook re-entered the room “Mr Potter this is Gramco head of security” Harry acknowledged him with a polite nod of the head. 

Griphook handed him the freshly written will to read, minutes later it was signed and witnessed. Shortly after that the three of them were on their way again. Legolas carrying a satchel containing copies of all the documents they had seen that day and in another bag Glorfindel carried port keys to all the properties.


	22. Chapter 22

Snape looked up from his desk and only managed not to groan by using great self-control “Don’t you three ever go anywhere separately?” He grouched morosely.

Harry didn’t respond he just sat in front of the headmaster while Legolas and Glorfindel stood guard like beside him. 

Snape gave in “What do you want?”

“I rather thought you wanted something” Harry replied casually.

“From you never” the headmaster snapped.

“Oh well I didn’t want to speak to Galadriel anyway” Harry stood up and looked ready to leave.

“Harry!” Glorfindel was not amused.

“What do you say Snape shall we go and sort this out now” Harry taunted the man.

“What choice do I have Potter” Snape stood up and lead the way out of his office.

It was a bright sunny morning and even the Forbidden Forest looked inviting. The short time the elves had been there had seen a change in its atmosphere. It would have been a pleasant walk but within minutes they were surrounded by armed guardians.

Legolas raised his hands “We come in peace.”

“Shoot to kill” Harry murmured under his breathe and was ignored.

“Leave this forest you are not welcome here” the elf was arrogant and reminded Harry of Haldir.

“Take us to your leader” bitter humour laced Harry’s tone.

“Are you deaf leave this place at once” the guardian wasn’t impressed.

“No, but I am Veela and you sunshine are getting on my wick take us to Galadriel and Celeborn or I won’t be responsible for my actions” Harry ordered. 

They stared at each other and then the guardian said “You will have to wear a blindfold.”

“Not a chance” Harry growled “Anyway we already know where the caves are.”

“You are Harry Potter I thought as much follow me” the small group were herded deeper into the forest.

“What am I doing here again” Harry demanded.

“Pandering to your bond mates” Snape said snidely.

“Stopping trouble before it has the chance to begin” Glorfindel corrected.

They came to the clearing before the caves where they were left under guard “So Potter what happens now what rabbit are you about to pull out of your hat” Snape’s tone was sarcastic.

“Telling you would spoil the surprise” Harry told him sweetly.

It wasn’t long before Celeborn and Galadriel appeared, Harry licked his lips and stared at them intently. 

“Potter” Celeborn acknowledged.

“Celeborn” Harry’s tone took on a silky quality “Galadriel have you missed me?”

When she didn’t reply he went on “Never mind I’m sure deep down you have, would you like me to kiss your hand or perhaps your feet.”

“Enough” Celeborn ordered “What do you want?”

“I hear you have barred entrance to this forest” Harry’s full attention fell on Celeborn.

“A forest you gave us to live in” Celeborn retorted.

“I believe it was the caves I referred to but maybe I am splitting hairs in this case” Harry smiled coldly at the elf.

“This is our home and I will protect it how I see fit” Celeborn all but barked back.

“It so happens that I own this forest and Hogwarts come to that” Harry enjoyed the shock he gave both Snape and Celeborn.

“To show good faith I’m willing to lease this wood to you and your people” Harry left the ball in Celeborn’s court.

“And the length of this lease would be?” Celeborn asked.

“Two hundred years and then we talk again” Harry offered.

“The payment” Galadriel asked quietly.

“Ah Lady I’m sure you can think of something” Harry’s eyes flashed suggestively.

Celeborn stepped up to him “Be warned I am not afraid of you.”

“And I would not touch your mate if she were the last woman on earth” Harry hissed sharply.

“A Mallorn seed from Lothlorien” Galadriel’s voice was firm and strong.

Harry stepped back from Celeborn and looked towards his bond mates. From there expressions he gathered it was a good deal. 

He took a step towards Galadriel and said “Something rare, something precious?”

“It is treasure that is not metal or stone, it is life waiting to happen and it will bring beauty into your world” Galadriel stated calmly.

“I will have the lease drawn up” Harry was ready to return to Hogwarts, both he and Snape departed while his mates chose to stay a little longer with their kin. 

“I sense a great sadness” Legolas commented gravely to Celeborn.

“We are in mourning for the loss of an elfling, I’m worried for the child’s parents” Celeborn frowned.

“Lady comfort and heal you in your time of need” Legolas placed a hand over his heart.

“Thank you, your condolences are appreciated” Celeborn then asked “how do you fair Legolas is the bond all you thought it would be.”

“All that and more, Harry is my world” Legolas replied serenely.

“And you love him?” Celeborn waited.

“Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky. I know this love of mine will never die and I love him” Legolas sang lightly.

Celeborn knew this must be a cultural reference but he didn’t recognise it so he asked “How is Glorfindel?”

“Better still bolshie but improving” Legolas was beginning to wonder at the other elves interest.

“Good” Celeborn smiled reassuringly and continued “is there anything we should know about the caves?”

“Why do you ask” Legolas hedged.

“Let’s just say I have a feeling in my water” Celeborn said crisply.

“The child drown” Legolas wrinkled his brow.

“Yes” Celeborn confirmed.

“Lucius killed himself in the lake cave” Legolas forced the words past his lips.

“Now that is the kind of information you should share” Celeborn was annoyed.

“What good would it have done telling you?” Legolas argued.

“That can never be known now” Celeborn snapped.

“What’s amiss?” Glorfindel asked joining them.

“You could have told me the gutless wonder killed himself in the lake cave” Celeborn told him.

“I didn’t believe it to be relevant or important” Glorfindel couldn’t see why Celeborn was so upset.

“A child has been found dead in the lake cave do you see some relevance now?” Celeborn said more calmly.

“This world still has restless spirits tied to the earthly plain” Galadriel approached them with quiet dignity.

Glorfindel turned to walk away only her hand touched his arm and he stopped “Will you not even allow me to try and make amends?” She asked softly.

“How can you do that Lady you murdered Draco and tried to kill Legolas” Glorfindel managed to reply steadily.

“I changed your life forever and I regret that” her hand left his arm “it is not easy being a Veela’s bond mate.”

“The Malfoy line is dead and the best you can do is tend to your people and your mate” with that Glorfindel finally walked away.

Legolas turned to Galadriel and said “Lady we can’t give you the forgiveness you seek, but you and your people are in my thoughts” he kissed her hand and then followed Glorfindel.

Snape was very unhappy “That is hardly what I would call sorted or even a compromise.”

“The lease will be drawn up to allow limited access to the forest which is all the school really needs” Harry stated firmly.

“You are a right little bastard” Snape said heatedly.

“While you’re all sweetness and light” Harry retorted blithely “and that’s no way to speak to a school governor.”

“But the only way to speak to you” Snape grunted “I want to see that lease before they sign it.”

“That can be arranged” Harry allowed with a tight smile.

“You’ve become quite sly on the quiet” Snape accused.

“I learnt from the best you and Dumbledore were masters of that art form” Harry returned.

“Our reasons were sound yours are just…” He stopped as Harry interrupted him.

“Those of a private citizen” Harry completed the sentence.

“I was going to say paranoid” snapped the headmaster.

“Again I’m in good company infamy, infamy they’ve all got it in for me” Harry smirked.

“School boy humour is redundant here, grow up Potter” Snape ordered.

“I plan to enjoy a second childhood my first one was crap and you can’t stop me” Harry stuck his tongue out at Snape.

“Each year you get more and more insufferable” Snape concluded.

“Though you maybe the bravest wizard I know, you’re still a twat” Harry said plainly.

They broke through the edge of the forest and headed towards Hogwarts “So governor Potter, any plans for the school I should know about?” Sarcasm dripped from the words.

“I’ll be setting up the Draco Malfoy scholarships shortly and I also want to set up schemes where muggle born witches and wizards are introduced to the magical world gradually. Instead of being thrown in the deep end when they first attend this school. Anyway what’s this I hear about cultural exchanges with the elves” Harry asked.

“All Elrond’s idea but there is some merit in it” Snape allowed grudgingly.

“I’ll look forward to learning more about it at the next governors meeting” Harry said.

They entered Hogwarts side by side to be confronted by Neville hanging by his heels. A large leafy plant twisted about his body, squeezing rhythmically.

“Help meee!” Neville struggled frantically.

Harry reached for his wand and stopped letting his arm hang loosely by his side “Do something” he growled at Snape.

“Idiot” Snape pointed his wand at the lower section of the plant “Diffindo”

The thick stem base split apart sending the plant and Neville speedily to the ground. Harry hurried over to see if his friend was alright.

The youth sat there dazed recognizing Harry he loudly whispered “I was working on our project and it got a little out of hand.”

“You don’t say” Harry couldn’t help smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

“You’ll have up to twelve noon Monday through Friday, I call that fair” Harry commented as Snape read through the lease.

Snape grunted “It’ll do I suppose and if they don’t agree?”

“They will, they need help that perhaps only the wizarding world can provide” Harry smiled.

“Don’t keep me in suspense” Snape said in a bored tone.

“They have a homicidal ghost on their hands” Harry explained. 

“I didn’t think Lucius would rest easy” Snape grimaced. 

“A few days ago he killed a young child” Harry looked Snape in the eye “can anything be done.”

“Perhaps though banishing a spirit can be dangerous” Snape’s interest was caught “I will look into it.”

“Thank you” Harry said.

“Save your thanks I don’t need them” Snape returned darkly.

Luc wandered the caves discreetly but the elves were keeping their children close, all but leading them by the hand. It was then that an idea struck him; he could show great patience when he needed to and in this situation he only had to wait until morning.

Spirits do not sleep and time can hang heavy for them. But this night went swiftly for Luc and he smiled grimly as both Rumil and Orophin arrived on time as usual.

They entered the cave paddock calling out greetings to the horses that trotted towards them. Luc took his time and allowed the brothers to begin there morning routine of checking and grooming the animals.

At the far end of the paddock he lingered, it looked as if he were leaning on the fence in a nonchalant manner. The brothers didn’t notice him though the horses became restless.

“Ah well duty calls” Luc whispered to himself.

Gracefully he floated over to the herd of horses righted himself then flung his arms wide and shouted “Boo!”

Horses reared others bolted they all panicked, both Rumil and Orophin were caught in the middle of it all. Gleefully Luc walked through the horses continuing to shout and wave his arms. A lone scream tore through the air as Orophin went down under hooves and horse flesh.

“My duty here is done” Luc grinned looking happily on at the carnage.

Several of the horses were injured, Orophin was bloody and broken. Rumil was bruised and shocked having managed to finally climb over the fence to safety. 

Luc floated by him and said maliciously “Coward” then disappeared right before his eyes not caring that he collapsed behind him.

Back at the lake cave Luc revelled in the peace and quiet that was only broken by the sound of weeping. The distress of the elves was music to his ears.

It was evening when she came to his cave, Luc had waited knowing she would be drawn to him “Lady light shine no more” he taunted.

“Lucius” Galadriel acknowledged him.

“A pleasure to meet and murder your people they die so delightfully” madness lit Lucius from the inside out.

“You should be at rest” Galadriel continued calmly.

“I should be alive” Lucius hissed.

“Yet you committed suicide” Galadriel’s tone was level.

“Is that what they told you, I was murdered by one of your kind as you murdered my son” Lucius cried out wildly.

“What do you want to leave my people be, they have done nothing to you” Galadriel refused to be intimidated.

“There are many things I want Lady light shine no more but first I need to speak to Glorfindel” Lucius walked through a wall and she was left alone.

“He fades my Lord” Acer intoned gravely.

“Has he said anything yet?” Celeborn was just as serious.

“He claims a spectre deliberately frightened the horses into madness” Acer looked awkward revealing this information.

“A spectre” Celeborn thought for a moment “did he describe this ghost?”

“Blonde, icy eyed and evil” Acer waited on his Lord.

“Keep me updated on Rumil’s progress” Celeborn dismissed the healer with a nod of thanks.

The loss of Orophin made Celeborn ache in a most unpleasant way, his thoughts then turned to Rumil and the only remedy that was available to the fading elf. He shivered old unwanted memories stirring; he idly thought about Harry but disregarded the thought quickly. 

Galadriel found her husband brooding in the cave he had taken for a study “I will speak to Harry” she told him.

Since Harry was no longer attending classes he had taken to working in the stables. That morning he was grooming Vosper when Galadriel made her appearance.

He didn’t look pleased as he said “You can’t keep away can you?”

“There has been another incident” Galadriel said coolly not letting Harry’s attitude affect her.

“Another death” Harry didn’t seem surprised “you think Lucy is behind this?”

“I know Lucius is to blame I have spoken to him” Galadriel serenely replied.

“So exorcize him” Harry read the look on her face “you would rather he go on killing your people.”

“You are our land lord this is your responsibility” Galadriel’s eyes flashed.

Harry took a deep breath “It may have escaped your notice but I’m no longer magically inclined, plus you haven’t signed the lease yet.”

“Hand it over and I will” Galadriel bit back.

“So who is the unlucky sod this time” Harry enquired.

“Orophin and his brother Rumil is fading” genuine sorrow graced Galadriel’s face.

“Bloody hell” Harry ran a hand through his hair.

“You care?” Galadriel couldn’t mask her surprise.

“No, but my bond mates will” Harry then questioned “is there none of your people that will save him.”

“Not without consent perhaps” Galadriel was stopped in her tracks.

“Not a chance you bond with him Celeborn would probably enjoy the change” Harry told her.

“It was worth a try, I hear rape is even easier second time around” her words were poison.

“You hear wrong if you are finished, fuck off” Harry replied bitterly.

“Not quite Lucius wants to speak to Glorfindel” Galadriel’s tone was brittle.

“I repeat fuck off there is no way I would allow it” Harry’s temple rose by notches.

“Really Harry shouldn’t you ask him first” Galadriel taunted.

“Yes Harry you really should” Glorfindel looked annoyed and grief stricken.

“I already have someone looking into your Lucius problem” Harry turned from Galadriel dismissing her from his thoughts.

While he approached Glorfindel she took her leave of the stables a small smirk playing on her lips. 

“Legolas may bend to your wishes but I am made of sterner stuff” Glorfindel growled “being bonded doesn’t mean subservience.”

“What does it mean to you then?” Harry asked.

“Compromise allowing your mates to make mistakes and being there to help them anyway” Glorfindel said in a measured tone.

“And if that mistake could get them killed?” Harry whispered.

“Lucius will not hurt me” Glorfindel said hotly.

“You don’t know that” Harry just about kept from yelling.

“I might be able to reason with him and get him to stop the carnage” Glorfindel argued back.

“You don’t really believe that” Harry accused.

“I have to believe that” Glorfindel walked away from Harry his emotions in turmoil.


	24. Chapter 24

Glorfindel entered the Forbidden Forest he was not surprised to find Galadriel waiting for him. Silently they walked to the caves once at the entrance he stopped.

“From here I will travel alone” he told her bluntly.

“Indeed you will not” Galadriel declared stridently.

“My wife and I are in agreement you can’t speak to Lucius alone” Celeborn appeared by their side.

“If needs must, come on” Glorfindel marched confidently into the softly lit cave, Galadriel and Celeborn hot on his heels.

It didn’t take them long to reach the lake cave, two guards stood by its entrance they saluted there Lord and Lady. Glorfindel ignored them and peered into the cavern.

An unnatural cold cut through his flesh to chill the very bone. The cavern reeked of death its light dim causing shadows.

“It’s bad manners to keep your guests waiting” Glorfindel taunted standing at the caves entrance.

“So it is I welcome you all to my humble abode” Lucius appeared mid-air grinning in a most unnerving way. 

Glorfindel stepped into the cave “I thought better of you Lucius.”

“Come you’re not that naïve I was a Death Eater” the grin didn’t fade.

“Draco was your son” Glorfindel continued following his own agenda.

“Direct as always, I loved my son” the tone held many meanings.

“Then why did you betray and hurt him so much” Glorfindel needed to know.

“Anything I did to Draco was for his own good it made him stronger, what better way can a father show love for his son” Lucius seemed to believe every word he said.

“You were sick then and you are still sick now” Glorfindel told him.

“Sick am I then I don’t want to be cured” Lucius laughed a little too gleefully “still enough of this pleasant chit chat and since you brought up Draco and betrayal…”

Glorfindel broke in “I didn’t betray you or your son.”

“Guilt is a terrible thing why not unburden yourself” Lucius was less than calm.

“I didn’t kill Draco I did my best to protect him” Glorfindel responded with heat. 

“Just because you didn’t light the fire doesn’t mean you’re not to blame” Lucius said sagely. 

“What are you going to do?” Glorfindel asked more calmly.

“I’m nothing but smoke and mirrors what can I do?” Lucius claimed innocently.

“Plenty” Glorfindel said firmly.

“Your confidence in me is inspiring” Lucius looked over Glorfindel’s shoulder to where Galadriel and Celeborn were standing “this might impress you.”

Lucius opened his mouth wide and screamed. The sound was piercing; shrill to the point of pain. The ground began to shake and rocks to fall, Glorfindel turned in time to see Celeborn pushing Galadriel from the cavern. Then he knew no more as a large rock struck him on the temple.

Alone in his rooms Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Legolas was less fortunate the break in the bond sent him tumbling from Caspian’s back. The horse then bolted at the sudden loss of its rider.

The second jolt to the bond brought Harry back to consciousness, panicking he tried to reach his mates and found no trace of them.

Galadriel screamed in pure rage as she scrabbled at the rock fall trying to get to her mate.

//Galadriel cease, calm down my wife I am unhurt// Celeborn soothed.

She threw herself once more against the rocks and panted trying to control her urge to release her Veela and damn the consequences. 

//Glorfindel is unconscious, Potter will be on his way you must remain in control// Celeborn continued calmly.

Moments went by as Galadriel reined in her emotions and fought for control //I’m fine is Lucius still in there with you?//

//No be on your guard// Celeborn warned.

Harry knelt beside a groggy Legolas and seethed with barely controlled rage. In less time than it took Legolas to blink Harry’s Veela was free and in control.

The bird like creature beside Legolas screamed and flapped its wings in frustration. Getting to his feet Legolas placed a hand on the Veela’s face //Take us to Glorfindel he is in need.//

At first they just saw a speck in the sky but within minutes it had become large enough to cause the forest guardians great concern. They took aim and a shower of arrows went in its direction.

The thing screamed and headed straight for them, yet more arrows were sent flying towards it. Some found there mark and the creature spiralled out of control heading for the forest below it. Its body hit the tree line breaking branches as if fell. It’s momentum only stopping when it struck a half-finished flet. 

The guardians climbed swiftly to the flet weapons ready for whatever they might find there. Only to their horror they discovered Legolas and Harry unconscious and bloody.

The guardian couldn’t meet Galadriel’s eyes as he revealed what had happened to Legolas and Harry.

“You brought down a Veela and his mate?” Galadriel asked as if she couldn’t quite believe her ears.

“Yes my Lady” he offered no excuses.

“Where are they now?” Galadriel’s temper was on a hair trigger.

“Sickbay my Lady” he shuffled his feet.

“Go to my bed chamber lying on my dressing table you will find the amulet bring it to me” she turned from the guardian and he left.

//Celeborn// she reached out to her mate.

//What’s wrong? // Celeborn could tell something else had happened.

//Our guardians have attacked Legolas and Harry// her tone was flat.

//Good grief can anything else go wrong// Celeborn asked in exasperation.

//I wouldn’t tempt fate my love// Galadriel sighed//how is Glorfindel fairing?//

//Still out cold// Celeborn moved Glorfindel into a more comfortable position in his arms.

The guardian returned and waited for Galadriel to notice him. Impatiently she took the amulet from him and issued an order “Go to Hogwarts and inform Headmaster Snape of the situation.”

Acer looked down at the bed where Harry and Legolas lay. Some might have thought Legolas had been fortunate only suffering a dislocated knee plus cuts and bruising. But whether the prince would feel the same way was another matter.

His once beautiful and flawless face was so swollen his eyes were tightly closed. More shocking was the jagged tear in his skin that ran from his left temple down his face to his chin. 

Acer had cleaned it carefully and stitched it as best he could. Still he knew the scar would be a blemish none could ignore least of all Legolas himself.

Harry was pale and not showing any visible signs of life, his shoulder was heavily bandaged as was his left thigh. Where Acer had removed deeply embedded arrows Harry had lost so much blood it had worried the healer greatly.

“Why do you people assume I care whether Potter lives or dies” Snape blasted the elf before him.

“He saved your world or so I’m told” the elf replied frostily.

“With a lot of help” clarified Snape.

“Jealousy doesn’t become a man of your position” sniffed the elf as he left the fuming headmaster.

Never the less half an hour later Snape was escorting Madam Pomfrey through the Forbidden Forest, grumbling every step of the way.

“Severus Snape hold your tongue or you will lose it” Snapped Poppy when she couldn’t stand it anymore.

The sound of laughter didn’t improve Snape’s mood at all

Galadriel put the amulet to her lips closed her eyes and kissed it, the curtain flared before her “Follow me” she ordered the guardians with her and walked through it.

Celeborn picked Glorfindel up and headed towards his wife “We must get him to the sickbay his skin is clammy and cold.”

Acer stood beside Rumil’s bed in the sickbay the elf had long since stopped his incoherent babbling and now just lay there quietly fading. Anger and sadness pulsed within Acer it was such a waste of life.

He took hold of a cold long fingered hand “Fight it even now there is hope for you” he urged his patient.

“Do you really believe that?” Celeborn entered the sickbay carrying Glorfindel, Galadriel by his side.

“When all else fails the Lady may still help” Acer replied.

He was examing Glorfindel even as Celeborn laid him on the bed next to Harry and Legolas. Like magnets they sort each other out and then settled.

Long minutes later Acer concluded “He is uninjured apart from the initial blow to the head; the link must be keeping both him and Legolas unconscious.” 

“Potter is that badly injured” Celeborn asked frowning.

“It would appear so my Lord” Acer replied bluntly.

“Awake Harry Potter and hear my words” the voice was strong and musical.

Harry refused to respond he was comfortable, warm and content. 

“You are at a crossroads Harry open your eyes” the voice wouldn’t leave him be.

Reluctantly blinking his eyes open Harry came awake with a start. All that he could see was pitch blackness and he seemed to be alone.

“This is death?” He asked.

“Far from it” the voice told him.

“Where is Legolas?” Harry demanded. 

“Safe with people who care” the tone was gentle.

“Are you saying he’s not safe with me?” Harry’s hackles were rising.

“No one is safe with one as powerful as you” the voice was monotone.

“I’m not powerful, I’m not even a wizard now” Harry rejected the words that had been spoken to him.

“Ah but you are Harry Potter you bear the shield of truth and the sword of justice, your duty is written in the stars to protect all who are in need.”

“Who are you?” Harry asked carefully.

“I am your faith and you have found me and though you might struggle you know the truth of my words.” The voice seemed to wrap around Harry.

“You’re a God?” Harry found himself asking.

“I am many things to many people I listen to all and to a special few I give a calling. You are one of my chosen Harry Potter and my gift to you is purpose and direction.”

Harry was briefly lost for words then they came in a rush “No thank you I like my life just fine the way it is.”

“You do not have a choice from this moment on you will be the first Istari on your earth, chiefly concerned with the magic world and the elves of the Forbidden Forest.”

“Look I’m not really suited to playing the hero, I’m vengeful, bitter and sly” Harry announced quickly. 

“That has been taken into account” the voice was amused “I have provided you with a conscience.”

“Legolas and Glorfindel” Harry muttered.

“Your brighter than you look” the voice concluded.

“Ha bloody ha” Harry grumbled.

“Now rest your bondmates need you” the voice sent Harry back into unconsciousness.


	25. Chapter 25

The staff landed with a muted thump on the foot of the bed just as Harry opened his eyes and groaned. Slowly he surveyed the cave with it lines of neatly made up beds. Only one other bed was occupied his eyes rested on Rumil’s still form for a moment. A bittersweet smile tugged at his lips, so the last of Haldir’s brothers was really going the way of all flesh. At least for mortals and a handful of unlucky elves.

Harry returned his attention to his own bed and dropped his gaze to the mound lying under the covers next to him. It was then he noticed the dull ache in his cheek, with growing fear he pulled down the bed sheet. Legolas lay curled on his side eyes still swollen shut, forty or more stitches decorating the left side of his face.

Harry gasped and reached for Legolas, awkwardly pulling him close.

“The scar will be bad” Acer commented quietly.

“He will always be beautiful to me” Harry responded daring the elf to contradict him. 

“You must allow him to wake” Acer told Harry.

Harry quickly checked the bond “They are both free to wake when they wish.”

Celeborn walked into the sickbay “At last you are awake” were his first words.

“Tell me does your wife have a death wish?” Harry asked his anger a cold bitter thing.

“She is not to blame our guardians made an honest mistake” Celeborn responded firmly.

“You call that a mistake, friendly fire” Harry continued coldly “look at Legolas and tell me how would you feel if you suffered such a mistake?”

“He will live and heal the rest is cosmetic” Celeborn said with little tact.

“Take heart Legolas you might have lost your balls” Harry said with dark sarcasm.

“Legolas will cope” Celeborn didn’t back down.

“He shouldn’t have to” Harry returned bluntly.

“I have a punishment in mind for the captain of the troop involved” Celeborn informed Harry primly.

“Why should I trust you?” Harry enquired.

“Trust has to start somewhere and remember I too am bonded to a Veela and understand all that means” Celeborn replied.

“What about the rest of the troop?” Harry looked at Celeborn with consideration. 

“They will undergo retraining and supervision for the foreseeable future” Celeborn told him.

“I will leave it in your hands but don’t mistake my trust for foolishness” Harry warned.

“I understand and so will they” Celeborn promised. 

“Your shoulder is bleeding” Acer began fiddling with Harry’s bandages without dislodging Legolas.

Snape and Madam Pomfrey choose that moment to enter the sickbay they walked over to Harry’s bed.

“A trouble magnet as usual Potter” Snape frowned at the young man.

Madam Pomfrey cast a sharp eye around the cave “Out both of you” she ordered.

Acer stepped in quickly “It might be better if all who are not needed leave while the lady examines Mr Potter.”

Celeborn and Snape left the medical personal to their work.

“Well Harry what have you done to yourself now?” Poppy accused softy.

“I was shot down like little cock robin” Harry declared.

Poppy sniffed “I had hoped since the Dark Lord’s demise I would see less of you.”

“You’d only miss me” Harry teased.

“I would like the chance to” she finished checking his bandages with a satisfied nod and then turned her attention to Legolas her only visible reaction was a flash of pity.

“There not dead, I’ve shown the mercy and control he would wish for” Harry’s voice was colourless.

“Signs of maturity at last” Glorfindel pulled himself into a sitting position with a painful groan.

“Hold still” Poppy ordered the elf as both she and Acer poked and prodded him.

During the long minutes of the examination Harry and Glorfindel brought each other up to date through the bond. The exchange of information left both frowning, though they waited until they were left alone before discussing it further.

“You were recruited that’s unheard of” Glorfindel straightened the bed sheet “you’re a minor Maiar.”

“The voice said I was an Istari” Harry said.

“The Istari are a lower ranking Valar, Gandalf is one” Glorfindel let Harry think for a moment.

“Gandalf is a wizard which I am not” was Harry’s only comment.

“Don’t you feel different Harry” Glorfindel’s tone held wonder “your scar has returned.”

Harry ran his fingers over the uneven skin of his brow “So it has do you think?” There was a tremor in his voice.

“There’s one way to find out and to see how far your faith carries you” Glorfindel suggested his heart beating fast.

“Lumos” Harry breathed the word and a small ball of bright light hung in the air before them “nox” and it was gone again.

Harry grinned “Glorfindel my magic has come home I’m complete.”

“You didn’t really need a wand before did you?” asked Glorfindel enjoying his mates open delight. 

“I’m better and more confident with one” Harry confirmed.

“Can you do anything for Legolas” Glorfindel asked curiously.

Pleasure drained from Harry’s face “No the best I can offer is a glamour to hide the scar.”

There was silence then Harry said “I think a spot of revenge is due” his smile was twisted.

“Spoken like a true Dark Lord” Lucius appeared in front of them.

“Nice of you to join us Lucykins” Harry grinned nastily “looking forward to hell?”

“Hell is for heroes or so I’ve been lead to believe” Lucius smiled at Harry.

“You’re not going to stop, you’re having too much fun” Glorfindel burst out bitterly.

“Fun, this isn’t fun it’s so much more, you both know revenge is sweet whether the dish is served hot or cold” eyes sparkling Lucius exclaimed “why look who’s awake the scar will add much needed character to your face elf.”

Legolas flinched and Lucius giggled happily.

“Laugh while you may Malfoy your days are numbered” Harry warned darkly.

Still giggling Lucius vanished, but both Harry and Glorfindel were more concerned about Legolas. The prince would not look at them and tremors racked his slender form.

//Look at me// Harry reached out to his mate.

Love surged through the bond, Legolas greedily absorbed it and nervously he lifted his head eyes full of fear //I’m sorry// his tone held shame.

//You have nothing to be sorry about, if Lucius was still alive I would kill him for this consequence alone// Harry awkwardly touched the damaged cheek.

//I don’t wish to remain in these caves// Legolas stated.

//We will return to Hogwarts// Glorfindel climbed out of the bed and went looking for clothing for them.

He returned with three dressing gowns and without fuss he helped both of his mates into there’s before putting on his own. 

Swiftly Glorfindel called up a curtain and was about to pick Harry up when the Veela requested //Take Legolas first.//

//I can walk// Legolas objected.

//Your knee is strapped indulge me// Harry said.

Glorfindel picked up the pouting prince and carried him through the curtain. Moments later he was back to help Harry who looked tired and in need of a hug. Giving in to impulse he kissed his mate softly and held him close.

“What’s that?” Legolas asked.

“A mark of his new position and rank” Glorfindel answered as he placed Harry on the couch next to Legolas.

Harry dropped the staff and it clattered to the floor “You are looking at this world’s first Istari isn’t that grand?”

Legolas listened as he was brought up to date with everything that had happened “So your magic is back and you’ve been promoted and given a staff.”

“Surprise” Harry said lamely.

“This voice can you describe it?” Glorfindel asked.

“Strong musical seemed to be male didn’t feel evil” Harry offered.

“It could be anyone of the Valar or even the Lord himself” Glorfindel sighed.

“What does an Istari do?” Harry asked curiously. 

“Advice and help in times of need” Legolas told him “Whether wanted or not.”

“Right up my street then” Harry muttered wryly. 

Acer walked into sickbay and went rigid he turned and ran from the cave. He headed straight for Celeborn’s study bursting through the door without pause.

“My Lord they are missing” he drew in a breath “Harry, Legolas and Glorfindel are gone.” 

“Remove Rumil from sickbay, place him in a single room with a guard within and without” Celeborn ordered.

“Yes my Lord” Acer left the study at a gallop.

Celeborn turned to Galadriel “Try and reach them while I arrange search parties, let us hope they have just left us without warning.”

While Celeborn went to organised his guardians, Galadriel composed herself and began trying to reach the trio. The three bondmates blocked her at every turn so her only consolation was the fact they were still alive. 

Harry allowed the elves to search a full twenty four hours before allowing Glorfindel to make a brief visit to the caves to confirm they were alright and nothing nasty or nastier had happened to them. He also took the lease which both Celeborn and Galadriel signed. Glorfindel returned to Hogwarts carrying a small wooden box that held rich moist earth and a Mallorn seed.


	26. Chapter 26

Celeborn lead his captain along a corridor until they came to a door with a guard in front of it. He stepped aside and they entered a small room that held a bed and little else, on that bed laid Rumil.

“My punishment is to watch him fade” the captain turned to Celeborn.

“You are going to save him” Celeborn corrected his guardian.

“Please my Lord don’t ask this of me I just couldn’t do it” he looked desperate.

“True I can’t order you do this but if you don’t I will hand you over to Potter who I’m sure can think of worse punishments.” Celeborn waited.

“It’s a life sentence you are giving me and I don’t believe Rumil will thank you for it” he looked on the unmoving elf on the bed.

“Save him and at least he lives to fight another day” urged Celeborn.

“This is not a punishment but a curse” the captain whispered.

“A curse that may turn into a blessing if given enough time” Celeborn turned and left the room locking the door behind him.

Snape grimaced in distaste as he picked the book up. It was badly bound and dog-eared; Spells For The Modern Witch And Wizard was printed on its tatty front cover. It was one of the more recent books the forbidden section had to offer. He flicked through the pages his eyes missing nothing suddenly his breath caught in his throat.

It was just the spell and Potter was the man to cast it, Snape thought grimly. He still found it hard to believe that the ingrate had got his magic back, bloody Potter he grouched to himself.

Harry was sharing a pot of coffee with Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. She was radiating happiness at her friend’s wonderful news and looked better than she had in a very long time.

“So what are you?” She asked quizzically.

“Just Harry as always but with added responsibility” he couldn’t help grinning. 

“You could run for office” Hermione teased lightly.

“Not on your life, think I’ll just ride the wave and see where it takes me” Harry replied.

“Like you always have” conceded Hermione “but you must have some plans” she pushed.

“Destroy Lucius, move into Malfoy Manor thus making my victory complete” Harry gave a mock evil laugh.

Hermoine couldn’t help giggling along with him “Oh the invisibility cloaks are ready.”

“Great I knew you could do it” Harry glanced around the empty common room “Hermione I have a secret to share with you.”

Hermione frowned “You’re scaring me Harry.”

“I scare myself sometimes, when I went to Gringotts a while ago I got a nasty surprise Tom left me Riddle Manor” Harry almost whispered.

“Oh Harry” Hermione looked shocked to the very core.

Late in the evening Snape found Harry alone in his rooms dozing; the youth didn’t even jump on seeing him there. He flung the book at Harry who caught it easily opening it at the marked page.

Harry took his time reading the spell then looked up at Snape “A muggle witch created it?”

“Can’t you tell it’s not even in Latin” Snape sneered.

“As long as it works it could be in cockney rhyming slang for all I care” Harry retorted.

“It works, I suppose you’ll be performing it” Snape’s tone was nasty.

“Lucius and I have score to settle” Harry said grimly.

Snape smirked “Going to try out your new staff.” 

“You’re only jealous because mine is bigger than yours” Harry threw back.

“It’s not size that matters but what you can do with it” Snape returned.

“I’m capable of plenty believe me” Harry boasted.

Snape rolled his eyes “If you’re quite finished.”

Harry put his thumb to his nose and wiggled his fingers “There finished.”

“And that’s a school governor” Snape managed to get the last word.

It was barely dawn when Harry left his sleeping mates, Hermione and Neville were waiting for him at Hagrid’s old cottage, and both looked less than happy.

“Your mates aren’t going to like this” Hermione warned.

“But they’ll be safe and at the moment that is all I care about” Harry said quietly.

“Surely they would listen to you” Neville said.

“They don’t and Lucius isn’t going to get another chance to kill them” Harry led them to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Snape was waiting for them.

They didn’t say a word as they made there to the caves the atmosphere was tense. Galadriel and Celeborn were the only elves waiting for them in the clearing.

“The caves are empty as you requested” Galadriel spoke first.

Harry gave her a brief nod and then made a noise of exasperation “I know you’re there” his voice was toneless.

He spun around “The game is up you might as well reveal yourself, come out come out wherever you are” there was a sing song tone to his voice now.

Glorfindel pulled down the hood of his cloak making his head appear like it was floating in mid-air. 

“Where there is one there is always the other come on Legolas” Harry ordered.

Silence and inaction met these words “Legolas!” Harry snapped.

A hand appeared on Glorfindel’s shoulder “Better than nothing I suppose” Harry muttered.

Glaring at his mates Harry spoke to them without any obvious emotion “This time I will have my way and you will both do as I ask, you will remain with the others in safety” he received no reply “I mean it” he added for good measure.

Both Celeborn and Galadriel looked ever so slightly amused at the scene. While both Hermione and Neville were frowning.

“Hermione don’t let them follow me” Harry beseeched leaning on his staff heavily.

“You shouldn’t go in there alone” Hermione advised.

“He won’t be” Snape spoke up “I have a few things I would like to tell Lucius before it’s too late.”

“Use a full body bind if you need to Herm” Harry walked into the cave Snape close behind him.

Hermione steadily pointed her wand at Glorfindel’s head, he ignored her with ease.

//He’s blocked the bond// Legolas fumed.

//Does he really think that will stop us?// Glorfindel wasn’t amused.

//Celeborn’s up to something// Legolas commented.

Glorfindel casually ran his eyes over the small gathering of people //Well, well, well bondmates of the world unit all you have lose is your chains// Glorfindel stated dryly.

Celeborn was making his way over to Hermione with studied ease and casualness. Once standing behind the oblivious woman he gave a brief nod to Legolas and Glorfindel. His movements too quick for the eye to comprehend, Hermione only knew her wand lay on the ground and her arm was twisted behind her back.

In blind panic she stamped on Celeborn’s foot swung round and brought her knee up between his thighs. They went tumbling to the ground in jumble of arms, legs and yells of pain.

In the commotion Legolas and Glorfindel made a dash for the caves entrance. 

“Stupefy” they had forgotten about Neville.

His spell brought down Glorfindel and as he fell there was no sign of Legolas, not even his hand.


	27. Chapter 27

Snape and Harry made their way to the lake cave and sure enough Lucius was waiting for them. He didn’t say a word preferring to just grin madly at them.

“Now I find I have no words for you after all” Snape turned to Harry “Let’s get on with it.”

“Well I have words for you weakling, half-blood scum you were never good enough to serve the Dark Lord and you won’t be good enough for the brave new world that is to come.”

Harry reached into his pocket and removed a small bundle of sticks. Placed them on the cave floor and stood back, then pointed his staff at them. They smouldered and burst into flame.

“Cold hands warm heart” Lucius said suddenly.

“My heart is always cold for you Lucius” Harry’s voice was low and sharp.

Snape pointed his wand at Lucius and Harry his staff “I can’t die twice you fools” Lucius cackled.

“You are the exception” Harry’s voice was cold and brittle.

Snape flicked his wrist and produced an invisible shield to protect them during the casting of the spell. 

“Do you think that will stop me” Lucius demanded.

“Yes when have I ever been unprepared” Snape smirked.

Lucius charged at the shield only to bounce off it screaming in fury. The air vibrated and the cave walls seemed to shake.

“Get a move on” Snape hissed at Harry sharply.

Harry didn’t need telling twice and began to chant “Go you from here unwelcome one, travel to where you were meant for. Leave this place cleansed and these people in peace……”

Again and again Lucius threw himself at the barrier, screaming fit to make ears bleed “You can’t do this to me I’m Lucius Malfoy” he ranted.

“Be gone, be gone” Harry went on not the least bit put off by him “be released you are done for.” 

Harry produced a familiar looking wand and held it out in front of him “Cease!” He dropped it into the fire.

The fire exploded flames shooting everywhere Harry and Snape were blown out of the lake cave that swiftly turned into a fire ball. Each losing consciousness in the heat and confusion. The fierce display lasted only seconds then all was quiet Lucius was gone.

Legolas pulled down the hood of his cloak and peered into the cave it was quiet and empty. The lake had evaporated due to the intense heat and the air felt dull and damp. He turned from the cave and went over to where Harry lay and picked him up carefully.

“You have done so very well my love” he kissed Harry’s temple and held him close.

When Legolas saw Snape he went cold, he laid sprawled his head at an awkward angle and his eyes were staring and empty.

Few mourned the passing of Snape with sincerity, he had never been an easy man to like or even tolerate. Still there was an air of gloom that hung over Hogwarts at his passing.

Harry refused to stay in the sickbay he went back to his rooms with his bondmates. All he had suffered was concussion and his eyebrows had been completely singed off and they showed no signs of growing back.

During this time he decided not to sit his exams even though his magic had been returned to him. His only plans for the near future were to deal with Riddle Manor and then have a long holiday with his bondmates.

Headmaster Lupin was settling in well both teachers and pupils liked him. Harry was pleased to see his friend happy and content with his life for once.

Some nights later Harry watched as his bondmates played for his pleasure. The slip slide of skin and breathy moans, as love was created before his very eyes. He had never thought himself a voyeur before but couldn’t deny the fact that he took great pleasure in watching his elves indulging in passion and love.

Harry allowed there pleasure and strong emotions to wash over him. They cleansed his soul and brought him joy. He climbed over and between there sated bodies, Legolas automatically spooned up behind him and threw arm around him.

Harry kissed Glorfindel tenderly tasting the still underlying passion that warmed him so much “My bondmates you are more than I could have ever hoped for” Harry kissed him again “never let me go I love you Glorfindel.”

Shock reverberated through the bond and Glorfindel’s eyes became very bright “I love you Harry Potter never forget that, even when we disagree our love will remain constant.”

“I will be worthy of your trust” Harry promised and Glorfindel kissed him.

Harry fell asleep quickly and his rest was peaceful. Snuggled between his mates he looked vulnerable and very beautiful.

“It took you long enough to admit it” Legolas looked over Harry’s shoulder.

“He already had love” Glorfindel responded.

“I never took you for a fool before now” Legolas said quietly.

“Nor am I but would you recognise me if I didn’t fight my fate?” Glorfindel smirked a little.

“Probably not you never did like making life easy on yourself” Legolas agreed.

“Riddle Manor” Glorfindel changed the subject.

“Must be dealt with or it may fall into evil hands” Legolas replied.

“I could always transfer it to Valinor” Harry grumbled making both elves jump.

“Actually there is some merit in that idea” Glorfindel responded.

“What!” Legolas retorted sharply.

“I was joking” Harry said.

Glorfindel wasn‘t put off and went on “It would be safe in a non-magical world and you could put all sorts of hocus-pocus on it to keep nosey elves away. The major drawback would be that we would owe the elves of Valinor a hell of a big favour in return.” 

“If we can get them to agree” Legolas pointed out crisply.

“Yes there is that but if a certain King, Lord and Prince agree so goes the elves of Valinor” Glorfindel returned.

“Do you think my Ada will turn red, purple or just explode when he hears about this wonderful idea” Legolas hissed.

“We’ll talk more of this in the morning now rest both of you” Harry ordered and closed his eyes.

The next morning’s breakfast was an uneasy affair Legolas was frowning and Glorfindel looked to be in a serious mood as well. 

Harry groaned inwardly and helped himself to another slice of toast “I will talk to Gandalf about your idea Glorfindel but I wouldn’t hold out much hope for it” he finally told the pair of them.

The atmosphere eased a little and Harry watched Legolas pick up his invisibility cloak “Where are you going?” He asked.

“Caspian needs exercising” Legolas told him.

“You don’t need your cloak for that” Harry responded quietly.

“I would rather not have the children stare at me” Legolas said honestly.

“Many of them have seen a lot worse than your face my love” Harry tried to be tactful and failed.

Legolas flinched “You are right as always” the cloak was dropped as if it burnt him and he left the room quickly without looking back.

“Very forthright” Glorfindel frowned at Harry “are you sure there isn’t a streak of cruelty in you?”


	28. Chapter 28

Harry met up with Gandalf in the Forbidden Forest he wasn’t looking forward to their conversation at all.

“I’m not going to like this am I” Gandalf asked with certainty.

“Probably not” Harry agreed “and believe me I’m not the force behind this request.”

“Out with it what do you want?” Gandalf said gruffly. 

“I am the unhappy owner of Riddle Manor bequested to me by the very late Voldemort. Now I could destroy it with great pleasure but there is the slightest chance something within it could be of use sometime in the future, say in a war” Harry rambled.

“Cease rattling and get to the point” Gandalf urged him.

“We could transfer it to Valinor it would be safe there” Harry waited.

“Yes and I could push needles in both my eyes” Gandalf returned.

“It’s not your decision” Harry reminded him.

“Nor is it yours” Gandalf snapped “you want to transfer the devil into heaven.”

“It’s a manor which will be warded and it can even be made unplotable” Harry argued.

“So do all that and leave it where it is” Gandalf flung back.

“I do not trust my fellow wizards and witches” Harry said bluntly.

“Ah and you trust the elves of Valinor” Gandalf asked.

“Not especially but they have no magic and they have you to guide them” Harry replied.

“Flattery is unbecoming in a wizard” Gandalf snapped.

“Truth not flattery you should know the difference” Harry challenged.

“So what does Legolas think of this wonderful plan?” Gandalf inquired.

“He’s not amused” a sour smile played on Harry’s lips.

“He is his father’s son” Gandalf commented.

“And my bondmate” Harry snapped.

“You will make him choose?” Gandalf’s tone was sharp.

“There is no choice he is mine Thranduil understands this and that his son’s loyalty belongs to me” Harry said bluntly.

“I will arrange a council” Gandalf turned from Harry and walked away.

“I’m so fucking tired” Harry moaned.

“That went easier than I thought it would” Glorfindel stepped out from behind a tree.

“That depends on your definition of easy” Harry walked over to his bondmate.

Remus looked at the elf with a quiet compassion as they sipped there tea together in the comfortable silence.

“I didn’t expect it to be rose’s roses all the way” Legolas spoke lightly “I never thought of myself as vain either but apparently I am.”

“We all have a touch of that sin in our makeup” Remus commented. 

“Harry sees people not scars” Remus told Legolas gently “and you may not want to hear this” he leant forward “you will always be beautiful to him.”

“The blessing of Veela blood it chains you to your mate” Legolas scoffed.

“If you think so little of Harry you don’t deserve him” Remus scolded.

“I love him and he is mine wolf!” Legolas bristled.

“Do you think less of Harry because of his lightning bolt scar?” Remus persisted.

“No its part of him” Legolas spoke on instinct.

“Then why should both Harry and Glorfindel feel any different about your scars” Remus asked.

Legolas remained silent and Remus let him think for a few moments “It doesn’t matter what other people think Legolas it only matters that your bondmates love and accept you scars and all” Remus poured himself a little more tea.

“I dislike the whispers and blatant looks I receive from others” Legolas said softly.

“Human nature can be insensitive and cruel I’m afraid you’ll just have to learn to live with it” was all Remus said to that.

“Like you” Legolas said.

“I managed and so will you” Remus smiled “I received an owl from your stepfather Elrond this morning.”

Legolas almost choked on his tea hearing Elrond described in such away.

“The first student exchange will be taking place next month. Just the two to start with, Hermione and Neville” Remus sipped his tea.

“Harry, Harry” Hermione voice was breathless.

Both Harry and Glorfindel stopped to allow her to catch up with them “Your young lady friend is a persist one” Glorfindel grinned.

“Behave she means well” Harry smiled.

“Harry I’ve finished warding all your properties apart from Riddle Manor oh and there also on the flue network now” she looked pleased with herself and happy.

“How is Neville getting on with the gardens” Harry asked. 

“Fine he’s having lots of fun” the three of them headed towards the school.

It was early evening and Harry walked towards the lake he knew she would be waiting for him. In the twilight Galadriel looked unreal and quite beautiful.

“Without your shadows” she taunted softly.

“Without your lapdog” Harry shot back.

“They don’t know you’re here you’ve blocked the bond” she stated.

“As have you” Harry said flatly.

“Yes well Celeborn wouldn’t approve of this meeting” Galadriel revealed.

“Glorfindel and Legolas I’m thinking would interfere” Harry returned.

“Gandalf came to see us this day he wasn’t too thrilled with your plans for the Manor and Valinor” Galadriel began to walk along the lakeside Harry kept pace with her.

“Really” Harry mocked.

“Really” Galadriel’s tone was serious “I would like to help you.”

“Why?” Harry didn’t trust her an inch.

“In recompense for Draco’s tragic death” she replied.

“Try again” Harry didn’t believe her.

“I wish for my people and myself to return to Valinor” she spoke in a clear strong voice.

Strangely the blunt truth didn’t inflame Harry’s temper “Lady your people are free to leave anytime only you must remain here” he waited.

“My people are loyal even after all the death and tears they have shed in this world” a cold breeze ruffled Galadriel’s hair.

“Can’t you order them home, or are you really just looking out for yourself again” they stopped walking and faced each other.

“I will not lie to you I long for Valinor but I long even more for my people to be happy and they will not leave me” Galadriel looked directly into Harry’s eyes.

“You will vote in my favour on Riddle Manor and Valinor” Harry stated plainly.

“Yes and I will also supply guardians for the manor and every ten years a celebration of Draco’s life will be held” Galadriel promised.

“That is all fine but you must also agree to never again attack my bondmates” Harry demanded.

“That is a given as long as Celeborn is safe from you” Galadriel answered him coolly.

“Then we are agreed” Harry promised even though he felt a little guilty about Draco.

When Galadriel didn’t move or speak Harry said “Is there anything else I grow tired of your company.”

”Elves and Veela can all die in the right circumstances” she looked grave “I have a proposition for you.”

“Another one” Harry asked curiously.

“If anything should happen to me and Celeborn is left fading I want you to bond with him” There was no trace of humour in her stance.

“You are older than time nothing is going to happen to you and believe it or not I have no taste for rape” Harry was shocked at the very idea.

“We are both Veela and you do understand Harry I know you do” she paused “there is little to no chance that an elf would try to save him and anyway he will need a Veela to support and love him it’s what he’s used to.”

“You are a survivor Galadriel and I don’t like him never mind love him” Harry felt like a trapped animal.

“Even I can see you have a great capacity where love is concerned and this proposition is not a one way street in return I will promise should anything happen to you. I will take Legolas and Glorfindel into my bond where they will be safe and cared for.”

Harry took a deep breath “They will not like this.”

“So we won’t tell them they don’t need to know” Galadriel said.

“You have yourself a deal I just hope neither of us has to act on it” with a curt nod Harry turned away from her and walked towards Hogwarts.


	29. Chapter 29

For long minutes Galadriel stood at the water’s edge, the bond now unblocked she could sense Celeborn’s approach.

“What have you done?” He stood behind her.

“Created a road home for our people” Galadriel turned to face her husband.

“By bringing evil into Valinor” Celeborn hissed.

“It’s a house and nothing more Harry will ward it and whatever else he deems necessary. Plus it will be protected by our best guardians” Galadriel told him.

“You have learnt nothing over the years” Celeborn grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into the water “and when did Potter become Harry?”

Before she could move or answer he was walking away from her.

Harry entered his rooms to find Glorfindel sitting by the fire “Where is Legolas?” He asked.

Legolas appeared out of thin air and flung his invisibility cloak onto a chair “Why did you block the bond?” He demanded.

Glorfindel looked up from the book he was reading “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry our pretty little heads over” his sarcasm was biting.

“I went for a walk and came across Galadriel” Harry informed them.

“No one just comes across Galadriel” Legolas sniffed.

“She is keen to return to Valinor” Harry sat down in an arm chair.

“This is not news what did you offer her and what did she promise in return” Legolas demanded.

“We have her vote in favour of Riddle Manor and she has her ticket home” Harry’s tone was even.

Glorfindel went white “You sold out Draco.”

“Draco would understand he knew better than anyone what could happen if the content of that house fell into the wrong hands.”

“When did you become so trustful of my race” Legolas had turned an unattractive shade of red.

“Calm down” Glorfindel approached Legolas and took hold of his arm gently.

“Calm down! Harry plans to pollute Valinor with dark magic and all you can say is calm down” Legolas pulled himself free of Glorfindel.

“The elves of Valinor know nothing of magic, your wizards are wise enough not to meddle with dark powers and I am charged with protecting this world even from itself” Harry was unruffled by his bondmates outburst.

“At the expense of Valinor” Legolas accused.

Harry reached out to touch Legolas but he flinched away from him “Nothing is settled as yet your father and Elrond may not want any part of this.”

“My father has the best interests of his people at heart” eyes flashing Legolas stormed from the room slamming the portrait behind him.

“Well that certainly took his mind off his scars” Glorfindel commented loudly.

Harry glared at him “Legolas in no longer in this world.”

“Thranduil is in for a double shock” Glorfindel said more quietly.

“Which will be worse for him the scars or the manor” Harry asked.

“The scars I would say Legolas is his joy he loves him very much, the manor is more the type of thing he is used to dealing with.” Glorfindel’s tone was serious.

“Come to bed Glory I need to hold you” Harry’s voice was tinged with sadness.

Thranduil went scarlet and then a shocking white “My son who has dared to harm you so” he wrapped Legolas in his strong arms and held him close “they will be punished.”

“It was an error of judgement Harry has already dealt with it Ada” Legolas was trying not to weep.

“As a bondmate should but you haven’t told me how it happened” he pressed his son.

Thranduil sat Legolas in a comfortable chair and listened as he was told the sorry tale of being shot down and Lucius.

“You do get yourselves into some scrapes” his tone was soft but his features were conflicted and serious.

“Father that is not all” Legolas looked a little shame faced “Elrond will need to hear this as well.”

Thranduil bellowed for a servant and sent him to request Elrond’s presence.

“Harry doesn’t know you’re here?” Thranduil knew the answer already.

“I didn’t tell him but he will know by now” Legolas looked calm.

“Are you about to break a confidence” Thranduil spoke carefully.

“I’m not sworn to secrecy nor have I made any promises on the subject I’m going to speak about” Legolas spoke just as carefully.

“Be very sure before you speak of anything that might damage your bond with Harry” Thranduil advised.

They both looked towards Elrond as he entered the room.

“Legolas!” Elrond stopped in his tracks.

“My father will tell you later” Legolas stopped the questions before they started.

“It appears my son has something important to tell us sit down and he will begin” Thranduil turned back to Legolas.

Glorfindel pressed his ear to Harry’s chest the steady heartbeat making him feel part of life itself “Legolas is worth every bump in the road” he murmured.

“Even now he will be telling Thranduil and Elrond” Harry said quietly.

“He has been a Prince far longer than he has been our bondmate” Glorfindel kissed the flesh under his lips.

“I should be angry with him” Harry felt nothing like anger at that moment.

“Neither of us are angry with him we’re too busy missing him instead” Glorfindel stretched a little “do we follow him to Valinor?”

“He won’t be gone long and no doubt when he returns Thranduil and Elrond will be with him” Harry closed his eyes and tried to rest.

Thranduil and Elrond were alone in the breakfast room neither looked very happy. 

“Like you my first reaction was no” Elrond buttered a slice of toast “but then I remembered refusing to give protection to the Ring and leaving it in the hands of a hobbit. It could have all gone so terribly wrong” Elrond took a bite of the toast.

“It didn’t and you had to protect your people” Thranduil sipped from a glass of wine.

“If Frodo had failed that protection would have been useless and false” Elrond said grimly.

“So we should take this manor because of your guilty conscience” Thranduil said.

“They need our help and if we can give it we should” Elrond put his cards on the table.

“Legolas doesn’t think so” was Thranduil’s only comment.

“Do you agree with him” Elrond asked bluntly.

“What the Valar require we must bend to” Thranduil took another sip of his wine.

“Your meaning?” His irritated bondmate asked.

“If that building can be transferred to our world than the Valar must want it here” Thranduil popped a grape in his mouth.

“And Legolas?” Elrond queried.

“Is very young and his emotions are still easily sparked” Thranduil told him.

“All the righteous anger I could feel pulsing through you has gone then?” Elrond looked sceptical.

“I wouldn’t say that but I can be a pragmatist should the need arise” Thranduil said bluntly.

“So the fate of Riddle Manor lies in the hands of the Valar” Elrond’s eye brow rose.

“Everything is in the hands of the Valar” Thranduil topped up his wine glass.

Legolas slouched into the room and sat at the table he ached and felt miserable. 

“My little ray of sunshine you are a delight to the eye this morning” Thranduil looked at his son with mild amusement.

“Ada” Legolas scowled.

“We return to the other side this afternoon Harry and Glorfindel will be hurting as you are my son” Thranduil’s eyes were knowing.

“But…” Legolas tried to protest.

“No if’s no but’s we are going the Riddle Manor situation has to be sorted out and you must talk to your bondmates” his words had a ring of finality to them.

“As you wish” Legolas muttered darkly.

The curtain appeared suddenly in Hogwarts courtyard startling all who were present, out of it walked Legolas, Elrond and Thranduil. Ignoring pupils and teachers alike they walked into the school and headed for Harry’s rooms.

In a very short space of time they arrived at the portrait door, with a lack of grace Legolas muttered the pass word and all three of them entered the rooms.

Pain had turned Glorfindel’s skin pale and his eyes were bright with unshed tears. On seeing Legolas he jumped to his feet and grabbed him violently.

“It was like death you selfish bastard” he rasped painfully.

Harry approached his bondmates quietly and with casual strength he removed Legolas from Glorfindel grasp and threw him against the far wall. Where he sank to the floor trembling but he didn’t attempt to get to his feet or speak.

Harry turned to Thranduil and Elrond “Get out” he ordered harshly.

“Over step his boundaries and you will have me to deal with” Thranduil warned Harry “we will see all three of you tomorrow.”

Elrond followed Thranduil out of the room unwillingly “Do you think it’s wise to leave them when Harry is so emotional” he asked quietly.

“Harry’s Veela needs placating and Legolas needs to be punished for frightening his bondmates so badly. Anyway there is no way he can really hurt my son without hurting himself” Thranduil said with certainty.

“I suppose you are right” Elrond sighed.

Harry glared at Legolas “Get up and strip” he ordered.

Legolas obeyed still shaking slightly “I didn’t realize going to Valinor would affect the bond so badly” he protested weakly.

“If you must run” Harry’s eyes flashed “run in the world we are in and not to another.”

Harry transfigured a chair into a low wooden bench he pointed at it “kneel astride this, lean forward and grasp the end with both hands.”

Legolas who was now naked obeyed; Harry crouched by his head and said “Who do you belong to.”

When Legolas refused to answer Harry stood up again allowing his fingers to trail down the smooth silky back until he reached the buttocks.

He looked at Glorfindel “If I were you I’d block the bond.”

Harry’s hand rose into the air and then came down hard on the firm flesh of his bondmate. Legolas cried out and continued to whimper as the hand slapped his arse again and again.

“Who do you belong to” Harry demanded.

But Legolas still refused to answer.

Glorfindel touched Harry’s shoulder and handed his mate a hairbrush he was rewarded with a smile. With new vigour Harry brought down the brush on the red tender flesh, Legolas moaned softly.

Harry turned the brush over in his hand and scraped the bruised flesh with it stiff bristles “Who do you belong to” he pressed hard on the brush.

“You I belong to you” Legolas at last told him.

“And who do you owe your loyalty to” Harry pressed again on the brush.

“You and Glorfindel” Legolas responded tiredly.

“Sit up” Harry ordered.

Painfully Legolas obeyed revealing his rigid cock; Harry straddled the bench and pulled him close. Seconds later Glorfindel was sitting behind him and he was safely sandwiched. He jerked and whimpered as they both set about making him cum, Harry pulled and squeezed his cock while Glorfindel palmed his balls and pushed two fingers into his arse. Between pleasure and pain Legolas came hard and loud, fainting as the last stream of cum drenched Harry’s hand.


	30. Chapter 30

Legolas and Glorfindel were wrapped around each other; deep in reverie their eyes glazed and breathing slow. Harry sat in a chair by the bed he had been awake all night watching over them.

Legolas drifted into wakefulness //I forgot the time difference// he sent through the bond.

//You were angry and meant to hurt, you succeeded// Harry retorted.

//That too// Legolas agreed shamefully.

//Sometimes I think it’s going to be a very long eternity// Harry stood up and stretched.

//But worth it// Legolas declared.

//Always// Harry smiled //I’m going to bathe.//

The door closed behind the wizard before Glorfindel spoke //He is far to forgiving.//

//What else can he be he loves us// Legolas kissed Glorfindel lightly.

//How did Thranduil take the news// Glorfindel asked.

//Badly at first but by the next morning he was calmer I think Elrond must be a good influence on him// Legolas replied a little disappointedly. 

//Not even you can be sure which way Thranduil will jump// Glorfindel teased.

//Valinor is no place for Riddle Manor// Legolas said abruptly.

//Let the big boys deal with it and we’ll be there to pick up the pieces if needed// Glorfindel kissed Legolas tenderly.

Freshly bathed Harry went to his desk and began sifting through the parchments lying on it; he read silently for a while and then called out “Knave.”

A house elf appeared tumbled to its knees and kissed the hem of his robe “Mr Harry Potter sir what can Knave be doing for you?”

“For a start get up and for another don’t ever grovel at my feet again” Harry told him briskly.

Knave scrambled to his feet “Bad Knave bad house elf” he grabbed up a letter opener and began stabbing himself in the thigh with it.

“Stop that at once” Harry ordered harshly.

Startled Knave dropped the knife; he looked ill at ease and was trembling.

“Now tell me how many house elves are there in Riddle Manor” Harry asked in a normal tone of voice.

“Knave, Rascal and Rogue be the only ones at Riddle Manor my Lord” the house elf kept his eyes lowered.

“Is there anyone else at the Manor” Harry held his breath.

“Only the pets master” Knave replied nervously.

“What pets?” Harry’s stomach clenched.

“The Dark Lord’s kept for amusement and pleasure” Knave quickly told him.

Harry grabbed up his staff and ordered “Take me to these so called pets.”

Knave clicked his fingers and Harry found himself in an ill lit corridor.

“How many are there?” Harry thought to ask.

“Only two now master the Dark Lord destroyed the rest before the last great battle” Knave shifted his feet restlessly. 

Harry approached the first door “open it” he ordered.

Knave obeyed and stepped aside to allow Harry to walk into the dark cold room. A movement caught his eye and Harry gasped. Hanging on leather straps against the far wall was a man who once would have been considered beautiful. But now was a beautiful ruin of his former self.

Both of his arms had been amputated just below the elbow and his legs above the knee. Harry darted forward the destruction only becoming clearer to him as he got closer to the man. Whose eye lids had been sewn together and as he whimpered revealed his tongue had been cut out.

“Get him down from there and tend to him as if your life depended on it” Harry rasped out.

They didn’t leave the room until the poor wretch had been made as comfortable as possible and then only because Harry needed to see the other pet.

The second room was very different from the first; it was lit with artificial sunlight and decorated in pastel pinks. In the centre of it stood a bed that Harry approached cautiously, Knave trailing behind him.

On the bed lay a woman perfect in face and form, she might have been sleeping only she was unnaturally still and no breath gave her life.

Shocked Harry realized he recognised her “What’s been done to her” he asked Knave without looking at him.

“Necrophilia spell master Harry Potter sir suspends life and keeps the body fresh and preserved” Knave told him.

“Voldemort didn’t create her” Harry murmured.

“No my Lord Rose White been like this for many years” Knave confirmed.

Harry’s lip curled at the name she had been given “How did Voldemort get his dirty hands on her?”

“She gift from Lord Malfoy Harry Potter sir” Knave babbled.

Something compelled Harry to gently brush his knuckles down her cheek “She’s warm” he said then looking at Knave he went on “fetch me a purified knife and be quick about it.”

The small sharp knife in his hand Harry began “Blood of my blood, breath to my lungs I give you this gift awake and become. What you once were let your heart beat, let your mind stir, awake and be free.”

Harry sliced the palm of one hand with the knife and let his blood drip over her. It splashed her fancy dress, pale hands, her still breasts and finally her face trickling between her lips.

She gave a sudden start, her eyes blinked open and her lips parted on her first breath she screamed. Harry gathered her into his arms trying to comfort her while Knave cowered against the door hands over his ears.

When the screaming stopped Knave looked towards the bed but neither Harry nor Rose White were there the room was empty but for himself.

She lay on the sofa still blood stained but at least she had stopped screaming. Her eyes followed Harry whenever he moved, not one word had passed her lips and she had refused all food and drink.

“You are safe nothing can hurt you here” He promised her.

She didn’t respond as if such promises had been made before only to be carelessly broken.

Harry looked up when Legolas and Glorfindel entered the room both stopped dead in their tracks.

“Legolas” her voice was painful to hear and little more than a whisper.

He was across the room and scooping her into his arms “Reagan” he gasped out.

She touched his disfigured cheek and he closed his eyes. 

“How is this possible” Glorfindel asked as he watched Legolas and Reagan cling to each other.

“Magic how else, she was being held captive in Riddle Manor” Harry said briefly.

“And?” Glorfindel prompted.

“She has been under a very strong Necrophilia spell that suspended her life force and made her little more than dead” Harry paused before ploughing on “the Malfoy family had her first it was Lucius who gifted her to Voldemort as a pet and before you ask I don’t think Draco knew about her.”

It was Legolas that managed to get her to eat and drink and he also helped her to washed and change into a clean nightdress. She was now lying in a comfortable bed and he was still by her side.

“I have had such dreams such nightmares” Reagan whispered huddled in his embrace.

“You have been sleeping for many years no one realized you were lost we thought you were dead” Legolas admitted.

“Dead to the world and my family” she sighed “Harry is so like my Jacob accept for his eyes which are very like my father’s.”

“He shares one other thing with Jacob he’s Veela” Legolas whispered into her ear.

“Breeding true has he found his mate yet?” Reagan’s eyes shone brightly.

“I belong to him” Legolas told her.

“Look after him and be happy” she managed a small smile

Glorfindel entered the bedroom “Lady” he nodded towards Reagan “Harry has gone to get Elrond and Thranduil” he sat on the edge of the bed and she flinched “There is no need to be afraid there just family.”

“I am tired” she whispered.

“So rest Legolas and I will watch over you” Glorfindel promised, she closed her eyes and slept.

Not half an hour passed when the door to the bedroom opened again and Harry lead a group of elves into the room. 

Stunned Elrond gasped “It is true” he turned to Harry “I want to know everything” he demanded.

“You really don’t” Harry said quietly.

“She is my blood” Elrond returned hotly.

“Reagan has been abused for years while her life force was suspended, none of us know more than that at the moment” Glorfindel told Elrond sharply.

The only other woman in the room spoke up “This is not a time for fighting” Galadriel walked over to the bed and looked down at Reagan “she is fading.”

“The spell suspended that as well with its removal” Harry shrugged.

“What are you doing here anyway” Glorfindel threw at Galadriel.

“We have as much right to be here as anyone one of you” Celeborn said coldly.

“Enough” Legolas was looking down into Reagan’s wide open eyes.

“Who are all these strange elves” Reagan’s voice was still very weak.

“Family that is Lord Elrond, his mate King Thranduil, the Lady Galadriel and surely you remember Lord Celeborn” Legolas coaxed gently.

“He used to bring me sweetmeats and taught me to ride” her eyes brightened “is Haldir here as well?”

When Legolas didn’t answer straight away she prompted “Where is Haldir?”

“He was murdered” Legolas forced the words out.

Reagan weakly turned in his embrace burying her face in his neck and wept.

Harry ushered the elves from the bedroom leaving Legolas to console Reagan “She is weak but she is alive and thankfully whole.” 

“When can I take her back to Valinor” Elrond asked.

“When she is ready to go and not before” Harry told him “Now we have a council to arrange.”

“Gandalf usually sees to all that” Thranduil muttered “where is he anyway.”

“I’m here” the grumpy wizard announced making them all jump.

I’m going to change the password on that portrait Harry thought to himself but welcomed Gandalf any way. 

Gandalf was not a happy wizard; he was not best pleased at having to follow both Elrond and Thranduil back to the other world without speaking to them first. 

He leant on his staff and asked “So what have I missed?”

There was a small silence and everyone began speaking at once.


	31. Chapter 31

The room was dark the oil lamp turned down low, by Reagan’s bed sat Legolas a book on his lap ignored.

“You knew I was fading when you begged me to return to Valinor with you” Reagan’s voice startled Legolas.

“Yes I couldn’t bear the thought of you dying when you might live” he confirmed.

“I wouldn’t have mated you Legolas” she studied his face “you wouldn’t have given me the choice” she concluded.

Legolas didn’t say a word in return but kept eye contact with her unflinchingly.

“How you must have loved my father, I wonder why you didn’t fade” she pondered.

“As my Ada might say we are all in the hands of the Valar” Legolas responded.

“My mother choose a mortal life and so condemned them both to death, maybe anger and resentment kept you alive Legolas” she accused without bite.

Reagan’s words confirmed what Legolas had long suspected Aragorn had been offered the gift of the elves and had turned it down because Arwen choose a mortal life.

“There wasn’t a bad bone in Arwen’s body” Legolas told Reagan quickly.

“But maybe a selfish one” was the reply he received “which I may have inherited” Reagan reached out and grasped Legolas by the wrist “When I have breathed my last make sure my body is cremated and the ashes scattered in Valinor.”

“No you’re going to live and get well you have a family once more Harry, Elrond, Celeborn, me, you’ve got to fight it” his tone was half desperation and half anger.

She let go of his wrist and turned her face away from him “It was too late before and it is still too late now” Reagan closed her eyes and slept.

A hand shook Legolas awake “Harry” he murmured “What time is it?”

“Twenty past six, go and get some rest we have the council this afternoon I will sit with her” Reluctantly Legolas left Harry with Reagan.

“You’ll train him yet” there was dry amusement in her voice.

“You were close once” Harry made himself comfortable on the chair Legolas had just left.

“We still are I hope” she smiled at Harry.

“Elrond wants to take you back to Valinor” Harry said carefully.

“In the time I’ve got left I don’t think I have it in me to play happy families with him” Reagan said plainly.

“You must do what is best for you” Harry advised.

“I might have felt differently if I knew him but he left middle earth long before my birth” she frowned.

“You have fond memories of both Celeborn and Legolas?” Harry asked to distract her.

“Yes I adored them both and Haldir” she was looking sad again “he was my first crush” she forced a smile “tell me about you and Legolas.”

So he did only stopping when she fell asleep “She doesn‘t have much time left two weeks at the most” Harry jumped at the sound of Glorfindel voice.

“How do you know?” he asked.

“Experience” Glorfindel said quietly.

“Will you sit with her this afternoon” Harry asked.

“You won’t need me at the council?” Glorfindel queried.

“I can cast your vote in proxy and in truth I would rather have someone I trust with Reagan” Harry told him.

“Yes I’ll sit with her” Glorfindel promised much to Harry’s relief. 

They gathered in the Room Of Requirement sitting at a mahogany table unable to start the council as Galadriel and Celeborn were yet to arrive.

Harry sighed into the sombre silence “Bloody drama queen and Galadriel’s just as bad” he muttered wincing as Legolas kicked him under the table.

The door suddenly clashed open and all looked towards it Galadriel and a stormy looking Celeborn entered the room. They came to the table and sat in the last two empty chairs. 

//Trouble in paradise? // Harry sent to Legolas and received another kick from his bondmate.

Celeborn was the first to speak breaking the brittle silence “Is there no representative from the Ministry Of Magic?”

“Believe me you don’t want them involved” Harry told him plainly “anyway this is a private matter and nothing to do with them.”

“Even so it would be better to have a legal representative of your world here” Celeborn persisted.

“I disagree there are very few people who know I own Riddle Manor and I plan to keep it that way for my safety and this world’s” Harry could be persistent as well.

“It is none of our concern if he wishes to lie to the people of this world shall we move on” Galadriel spoke up while Celeborn glared at her.

“Thank you” Harry said dryly and stood up to address the room “I need your help which puts me at a disadvantage so why don’t you tell me what you want and we’ll go from there” he sat back down again.

Thranduil responded first “The safety of the people in Valinor and the happiness of my son.”

“And should we need help you will be there by our side” Elrond added.

“Gandalf?” Harry asked.

“I believe you know my feelings on this matter and nothing you might offer will change them.” Gandalf replied gruffly. 

Harry turned towards Galadriel “And you?”

“Keep your word and I will keep mine” Galadriel said smoothly.

Causing all to look at both Harry and her with various expressions of curiosity and suspicion. 

Celeborn glared at his wife before turning his attention to Harry “If Valinor is harmed I want to whip you from the Pastures Of Yavanna to the Pelori Mountains” his tone harsh as he spoke.

Harry glanced at Galadriel and reached out mentally to her //Your bondmate is ever so slightly twisted there is a canker in his heart.//

//Nonsense he is just angry and upset// Galadriel retorted //you have my vote it is up to you whether you feel his terms are acceptable for his.//

Harry turned to Celeborn “Done though I can’t be held responsible for my bondmates should you try it.”

“Shall we have a show of hands at this point” Elrond asked “those in favour of Riddle Manor being moved to Valinor?”

He counted off “Thranduil, Galadriel, Harry, Celeborn, myself that’s five” Elrond commented.

“Six” Harry corrected “I have Glorfindel’s proxy vote.”

“Those against” Elrond asked even though he didn’t really need to “Gandalf” his eyes came to Legolas and he stopped.

The blonde said loudly “I abstain.”

“That’s one against and one abstention the motion is carried” Elrond concluded.

“Good I will start researching how to safely transfer the Manor to Valinor and leave you to decide where it can be placed.”

“Sometime maybe never” Celeborn muttered.

“Don’t get your hopes up Cele I always get there in the end” Harry taunted.

“Don’t call me that” Celeborn snapped back.

“Care to try and stop me?” Harry’s eyes were shining brightly and he was smirking.

“Harry” Galadriel’s tone was sharp.

“Never worry lady I wouldn’t harm a shiny hair on his shiny head Cele is far too precious for that, he’s cuter than a boxful of monkeys.” Harry grinned brightly just to irritate her.

Glorfindel had to admit Reagan did look the model of Arwen, all long black hair with the face of a fallen angel and eyes so blue you could drown in them.

“So you’re the famous Glorfindel” her tone was colourless.

“That’s me” he smiled.

“Mother would sometimes talk about you” Reagan stretched and settled again “she told us children many wonderful tales.”

Glorfindel searched to find words to fill the ensuing silence “Harry has a photo album would you like to see it?”

“Photo’s” she queried.

“Pictures of family and friends in a book” Glorfindel explained.

“I would love to see this photo album” she smiled tiredly.

“I’ll just go and get it” Glorfindel smiled back at her.

As Glorfindel searched for the album, Legolas marched into the front room Harry following behind him a smile on his face.

“How did it go?” He asked continuing his search.

“Harry managed to enjoy himself” Legolas snapped.

“It all went fine Riddle Manor will be going to Valinor” Harry told Glorfindel “how is Reagan?”

“Waiting for me to find your photo album I thought she might like to see it” Glorfindel told him.

“It’s in my trunk I’ll get it for you” Harry went to fetch the album.

“Six to one I abstained” Legolas said at Glorfindel’s inquiring look “I still don’t like it, Celeborn was fit to burst and Harry only fuelled his temper.”

“Celeborn has always been fun to tease he can be so stiff at times and not in a fun way” Glorfindel commented.

“I don’t like it” Legolas repeated again.

Harry returned with the photo album “There you go” he handed it to Glorfindel.


	32. Chapter 32

Glorfindel returned to Reagan with the photo album leaving Harry and Legolas alone together. There was a tense silence which Harry choose to ignore instead he sat at the small desk and fiddled with a piece of parchment.

He glance over at Legolas who was standing by the fire “No” he said seeing the way the elf was looking at him.

“Why not?” Legolas demanded childlike.

“I’m related to her for a start and just no” Harry’s tone was sharp and uncompromising.

“She will fade she is doing so at this very moment and we can stop it” Legolas returned unhappily.

“Don’t you think I know that but still the answer is no” Harry’s temper was slipping.

“I won’t lose Reagan again” Legolas stubbornly stated.

Harry glared at him from across the room “Would you fuck your niece, aunt, sister or mother I can’t do it and it’s cruel of you to ask me to” he walked out of the room slamming the portrait behind him.

With a heavy heart Legolas returned to Reagan’s room and Glorfindel who sat by her.

“You had to try I suppose” Glorfindel stood up “I’ll go and find him” as a parting shot he added “at least he’s still in this world.”

“What have you done” Reagan asked after Glorfindel left.

“I asked Harry to save you” he couldn’t meet her eyes.

“You’re a fool Legolas and all for nothing” her look of pity made him extremely uncomfortable.

“Is it foolish not to want you to die” he asked painfully.

“Your solution would be like having sex with my own son” if Legolas had been in reach she would have slapped him hard “you may have lived many long years but you don’t seem to have grown up in any of them.”

“I promised Aragorn…” she stopped him finishing the sentence.

“You only promised to search for me your love for him doesn’t mean you can play god with my life I’ve had enough of that” her eyes closed and she sank back into unconsciousness.

Gryffindor common room felt safe and comfortable sat in an overstuffed arm chair Harry brought Neville up to date with the reappearance of Reagan and his visit to Riddle Manor. 

Neville listened without interrupting a slight frown on his face and when Harry stopped talking said “Harsh what are you going to do?”

“I’ve got things in hand with Riddle Manor but there’s no way I can help Reagan as much as I want to” Harry replied.

Neville nodded his understanding “What about him the other pet” he spoke the word as if it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“That’s the question at the moment Knave and the other house elves are looking after him” Harry looked guilty “if I take him to hospital there would be to many questions which I don’t want to answer yet but he can’t stay in Riddle Manor indefinitely.”

“There’s got to be something we can do for him” Neville said earnestly.

Harry smiled a little “You and Hermione come to supper in my rooms tonight and between us we’ll work something out.”

“She knows about Riddle Manor” Neville inquired.

“Yes but not about recent developments could you bring her up to date” Neville answered Harry with a brief nod of the head.

The meal went pleasantly enough even if Legolas did resemble a little black storm cloud. The food was tasty and there was plenty of it, once they were finished eating and had a glass of wine to hand the serious conversation began.

“So Harry blood magic” Hermione dabbed her lips with a napkin.

“Yes I know dirty grey magic” Harry replied.

“I didn’t know you were proficient at that art” Hermione continued.

“Another hand was guiding me” Harry protested.

“How can you be sure it’s not his” she said meaningfully.

“Voldemort is dead” Harry’s tone was exasperated.

“Maybe not all of his magic died with him” Hermoine countered.

“I couldn’t sense his signature in it in fact it was clean almost bland it didn’t feel dark at all” Harry soothed.

“You went to Riddle Manor alone with no back up” Hermione said slowly.

“I visited two rooms in the company of a house elf” Harry reached over to her and took hold of her hand “I can look after myself Herm.”

“That doesn’t make me worry less Harry” she gave him a weak smile.

“Neville brought you up to date with everything including the pet Voldemort so kindly left me” she nodded “I don’t even know his name never mind what to do with him.” 

“Couldn’t you just touch his mind like you do with your bond mates?” Neville asked.

“I don’t really feel comfortable doing that after all he has been through already” Harry took a drink of his wine.

“Why don’t you ask Elrond he’s a healer and good with the mind touch stuff” Glorfindel suggested.

“That’s a great idea” Harry smiled.

“There’s no need to sound so surprised” Glorfindel said with good humour.

“What about his magic?” Hermione asked a little worried.

“Elrond doesn’t have any magic” Harry replied puzzled.

“No your guest” she frowned “the pet.”

“I didn’t sense any magic maybe he’s a squib” Harry offered.

“His magic could be blocked or anything a medic witch needs to see him before anyone starts poking around in his head” Hermione said sternly.

“Agreed” Harry said after a moment “but that still leaves what to do with him.”

“He might have a family willing to look after him” Neville didn’t sound hopeful he was thinking about the many victims of the war who were abandoned by their families.

“He might” Harry didn’t sound confident “but if not plans will have to be put in place.”

“A nursing home might be the best place for him” Hermione said quietly “from what I’ve been told he’ll need round the clock care.”

“It sounds so impersonal” Harry said.

“Well until you know what’s left of him mentally it seems the only safe choice and if you pay them enough they’ll ask no questions.” Hermione’s voice held a mixture of disapproval and sadness. 

Soon after that both Hermione and Neville left to return to   
Gryffindor Tower for the night. 

Silently Celeborn climbed into bed and turned his back on Galadriel. His temper still hadn’t cooled down and nothing his wife said made him any more likely to see her point of view.

//It’ll all work out for the best my love you’ll see// Galadriel flinched as he blocked the bond violently.

Must I travel this hard road alone she thought a little bitterly to herself. Why couldn’t Celeborn just trust her, she was thinking of him, her family and Valinor not herself not this time at least. 

It took a long time before Celeborn fell asleep and Galadriel was able to leave there bed. She dressed quickly then standing in the door way she cast a long tender look at her husband.

“I will never regret loving you but I do regret what my love has done to you” she said softly.

The door to Reagan’s bedroom swung open and Galadriel walked in Harry looked up startled “What are you doing here” he demanded.

“You really should change the password for your portrait” she said ignoring his question and continued into the room only stopping when she reached Reagan’s side.

Galadriel looked down lovingly at her “Child there was no way I could save your mother or grandmother but with the Valar’s mercy I will help you.”

Reagan stirred but didn’t come to “What are you up to” Harry demanded.

Static electricity made his skin tingle as a storm built up around Galadriel, her eyes wild and manner manic she reached out to touch Reagan with two fingers on her temple.

“Into your hands sweet Lady” she begged as Reagan’s body jerked beneath her touch.

“Leave her the hell alone” Harry screamed at last trying to reach the pair.

A clap of thunder knocked him out briefly, dazed he crawled towards the bed, all was quiet all was still Galadriel was slumped over Reagan’s unmoving form. Harry screamed and screamed before slumping down next to them.

“You crazy bitch” he gasped out.

On her last breath Galadriel reminded him “Remember your promise.”

The room was suddenly full and Harry felt himself sink into blackness with grateful joy. It didn’t last long as strong hands shook him back to wakefulness and on opening his eyes he recognised Legolas was holding him tight.

“A sly bitch right to the very end” he muttered into handy ear.

“Don’t Harry she’s dead surely that’s enough” Legolas begged quietly.

“Fuck it” Harry realized he had to get to Celeborn and quickly.

//Celeborn needs us// Harry sent agitatedly.

//His people will look after him you need to calm down Harry// Legolas glanced over to Glorfindel who was wrapping Galadriel in a clean bed sheet.

//Get Madam Pomfrey she can check Reagan over while we are gone// Harry pulled himself free of Legolas //go.//

Unwillingly Legolas went to get the healer and Harry stumbled over to the bed and sat on its edge he watched as Reagan breathed in and out.

//How did she do it?// Harry asked Glorfindel.

//Sometimes the Valar listen and act, it would appear this is one of those times// Glorfindel came over to Harry //What makes Celeborn so different from Reagan?//

//He’s not only I made a promise, I don’t even like him// Harry stood up as Legolas entered the room Madam Pomfrey a few steps behind him.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry and his bond mates found Celeborn collapsed on the floor next to his bed. Quickly and efficiently Harry picked him up and placed him back on it, half out of his mind with pain and loss Celeborn struggled feebly as he was stripped of his night gown. Harry knocked his hands aside as he continued to protest at his handling. 

His face serious he sat on the bed and reached out to stroke the Celeborn’s cock. At first Harry was a little timid but gathered confidence as it hardened in his hand. Celeborn didn’t make a sound only his breath quickened and when he came it was with a gasp. His eyes opened briefly Harry flinched at the emotion in them and looked away. 

“Why are you doing this?” Legolas demanded.

“I’m just keeping a promise” Harry replied looking back at Celeborn.

“I’m not going to rape him” Glorfindel snarled faced with the reality of what Harry was planning to do.

“Nobody asked you to” Harry shot back.

“But there is no other way” Legolas said.

“Bonding for males entails complete exchange of seed where does it say sex has to be involved” Harry asked.

“And you’ve only just thought of this now?” Legolas asked dryly.

Harry leant over Celeborn and lapped at the cum glistening on his stomach. Within seconds Glorfindel and Legolas were helping him to lick the elf clean. The job done Harry unzipped his jeans and pulled out his already half hard cock he was weeping pre cum.

Harry gathered the droplets on his fingers and brought them to Celeborn’s mouth. He felt relieved when Celeborn weakly sucked them clean.

“What are you waiting for I know you are not unmoved” Harry withdrew his fingers from Celeborn’s mouth.

“There is something vaguely obscene about this” Glorfindel unfastened his leggings slowly.

“But not as obscene as fully fledged rape” Harry challenged.

Both his bondmates repeated what Harry had done very self consciously. When the exchange of seed was completed Harry searched the bond and sighed when he found Celeborn there.

He turned away from the bed “Fin you come with me, Legolas look after Celeborn” he called up a curtain and he and Glorfindel passed through it.

Legolas removed his tunic and sat on the bed to take off his boots.

“You don’t have to” Celeborn’s voice was soft and lacked emotion.

“Shut up” Legolas said lightly and wriggled his freed toes.

He stood up and unlaced his leggings “For what it’s worth I’m sorry.”

“For Galadriel or the binding” Celeborn asked with little curiouosity.

“Both” Legolas put his leggings with his tunic.

“Why did you do it then?” Celeborn said.

“You didn’t deserve to die” for Legolas it was simple as that.

He climbed onto the bed and pulled the sheets over them both “May I?” He requested.

“You may” Celeborn’s lips twitched as he was embraced.

“Didn’t love her didn’t even try” he murmured against the shoulder his head rested on.

The words disturbed Legolas even though most who knew the couple had felt the lack of something between them, even so they had seemed content together.

“You should rest” Legolas advised.

“You realize this was all planned, that’s Veela’s for you” Celeborn began to drift into reverie. 

“Fuck” Legolas tightened his hold on Celeborn.

“Indeed” he whispered before allowing himself to rest.

“Details Harry” Glorfindel demanded looking down on Galadriel’s beautiful corpse.

She had been removed to one of their spare bedrooms and the door was closed behind them. 

“She offered herself as an elfin sacrifice her life for Reagan’s it was quite touching really” Harry replied with a straight face “so do you bury or burn?”

Glorfindel looked at Harry with dislike “Respect costs nothing” he looked back at her “how could she do it how could she bear to leave him?”

“She was stronger than I will ever be” Harry smiled sadly “she believed Celeborn when he said he didn’t love her so maybe that is why she could commit this type of suicide.”

“Suicide?” Glorfindel felt sick.

“Maybe she saw it as giving Celeborn his freedom as well as saving Reagan” Harry told him.

“But that sort of freedom would only kill him” Glorfindel burst out.

“I didn’t say she was in a logical frame of mind and anyway she made me promise to save Celeborn if the unthinkable happened” Harry didn’t have long to wait for a reaction.

“She was mad, sweet Lady she had it all planned” Glorfindel was brought to a stop.

“I don’t think she was mad just tired, sick of fighting and very unhappy. Celeborn’s love wasn’t there to anchor her and what he could give her just wasn’t enough anymore.”

“You sound sorry for her” Glorfindel stated.

“I feel pity for her” Harry retorted “from the start Legolas loved me and you grew to love me. If both of you just tolerated me or felt a vague fondness it would kill me.”

“Celeborn doesn’t like you” Glorfindel watched Harry carefully.

“I don’t like him and I’m willing to bet he has no intention of trying to love me” Harry frowned.

“She must have had a vision” Glorfindel stated trying to change the subject.

“A vision?” Harry looked shocked. 

“You didn’t know” Harry shook his head “she was gifted with the sight.”

Harry laughed out loud a twisted grin on his face “What a Lady” he exclaimed. 

When he got himself back under control Harry continued “I want you to do something for me” he looked intently at Glorfindel “Elrond and Thranduil need to be told.”

Glorfindel’s feelings didn’t show on his face “Wouldn’t that be better coming from you?”

Harry opted for the truth “I can’t face them just yet.”

“Fine I’ll do it” Glorfindel turned and walked away from Harry.

Left alone with Galadriel he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He wondered idly if elves bodies rotted like human ones or if they remain perfectly preserved in death as in life. Harry ran from the room his feet taking him to the kitchens where he searched through cupboards, shelves and draws.

Not noticing when a house elf appeared “Can Gullie be helping Harry Potter” the small creature asked curiously.

“Fire Whiskey” Harry hissed “I know it’s used in some of the sauces.”

Gullie provided him with a tumbler of the alcohol and left him to his thoughts. His drink finished Harry stumbled to his feet and began the long trek back to his rooms. A familiar figure came into view and he grinned widely. 

“Harry is that you” Hermione asked “I thought you were past sneaking out after curfew.”

“Wanted something to help me sleep” Harry replied a little slurred “I’m going to need a bigger bed” he giggled a touch hysterically. 

Hermione became concerned and a little afraid for her friend “What’s happened?”

“I’ve inherited Celeborn” Harry wiped his eyes “I know I’ve always wanted a family but this is getting ridiculous” he grinned “I’ve a family I can fuck.” 

“Just how much have you had to drink?” She asked.

“One glass I swear” Harry giggled.

“I believe you though thousands wouldn’t” Hermione put an arm around Harry “come on let’s get you back to your rooms” and they began walking.

“Sing if you’re glad to be gay, sing if you’re happy that way” Harry sang off key and tiredly as they stumbled along.

Hermione rolled her eyes but said nothing which didn’t matter as Harry was willing to fill in the silence “Herm you know you’re my bestest friend in the whole wide world and I love you” he told her earnestly.

“I love you as well Harry” Hermione smiled.

“Only wanted her dead when I lost my temper or when she attacked my bondmates” Harry muttered “didn’t think it would really happen I wouldn’t have made the promise otherwise.”

“What promise” Hermione asked.

“To take Celeborn into my bond” he said as if he were talking to a simpleton “still it’s done now for better or worse.”

“Galadriel’s really dead” Hermione wanted to be sure.

“As the Dodo but more attractive” Harry almost tripped.

“How did it happen?” She shouldered more of Harry’s weight. 

“She sacrificed herself so that Reagan could be healed and given a second chance at life” they were through the portrait and into the large living area.

Hermione pushed Harry into a chair and disappeared he was shivering when she returned with a blanket. Which she wrapped around him securely but his shaking didn’t stop.

“You think he’s pretty don’t you” he asked her.

“Who?” Hermione said distractedly.

“Celeborn my spanking brand new responsibility” Harry told her.

“He’s okay I suppose” she touched his forehead.

“Very moody quite magnificent if you like that sort of thing and don’t knee him in the balls to often” Harry giggled.

“Gullie” Hermione called out.

The house elf appeared quickly “Hermione madam what can Gullie be doing for you?”

“Could you please bring us some hot sweet milky tea” she smiled as he disappeared.

“I’d rather have another Fire Whiskey” Harry complained his shivers increasing.

“Your pale, exhausted and I’m willing to bet you have sickly headache, you are going into shock so be quiet and drink your tea when it arrives” Hermione cast a warming spell on him.

Harry sighed as the heat soaked through his body and when Gullie delivered the tea he obediently picked his cup at sipped at the hot brew.

“Her elves are going to hate me now aren’t they” Harry paused “they better not try to hurt Legolas or Fin.”

“Your bond mates can look after themselves let them worry about you for a change” Hermione told him sternly.

“My total is up to four now” seeing confusion on Hermione’s face he explained “Haldir, Thule, Orophin and now Galadriel all dead because there paths crossed with mine.”

“Bollocks” Hermione’s hand went to her mouth “I mean rubbish” she finished lamely.

“You said a naughty word” Harry said in a sing song voice.

“Why are you still here Harry” Hermione asked ignoring his response.

Harry looked puzzled “These are my rooms.”

“No I mean Hogwarts” Hermione continued “Legolas no longer teaches and you’re not continuing with your education. You have other properties you don’t need to stay here.”

“Hogwarts is the only home I’ve ever had” he then added “I feel safe here” a dry laugh fought free from his throat.

“Home isn’t a place its people Harry you don’t have to stay here” Hermoine sipped her tea; she was content to let him sit and think in the peace and quiet.

Glorfindel was drained when he returned to their rooms. Telling Elrond and Thranduil hadn’t been pleasant in fact it had been down right horrendous. It was there quietness that struck him most the chilled look in Thranduil’s eyes and Elrond’s heavy handed politeness.

Glorfindel couldn’t put a name to what he was feeling apart from numb. Galadriel had always been there love her or loathe her and at times she had been an almighty pain in the arse. But to lose her was to lose a part of the past and life was a little less bright for it.

He eyed Harry and Hermione who were sleeping peacefully in front of the dying fire. He wondered at the innocent look on Harry’s features.

“How did it go?” Harry stretched and looked over at Glorfindel.

“As you would expect” Glorfindel replied tiredly.

“That badly” Harry pushed the blanket aside and stood up.

“Yes that badly” Glorfindel returned sharply.

“You told them about Celeborn” Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

Glorfindel nodded “Elrond will be in later this morning to talk to you and Thranduil wants to see Celeborn.”

“Not a chance” seeing Glorfindel’s expression he hurried on “yes I’ll see Elrond but no one speaks to Celeborn until I do.”

“Then you better hurry” Glorfindel advised.

“Damn you’re right” Harry scowled. 

Hermoine woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee sitting opposite her was a beautiful young woman who smiled gently at her startled expression.

“You must be Reagan” she said uncertainly.

“That’s right” she poured a cup of coffee and handed to Hermione “Harry and Glorfindel are at Malfoy Manor apparently we are moving in later today.”

“Harry told me about Galadriel I’m sorry” Hermione felt uneasy.

“I didn’t know her but thank you” she sipped her tea “I suppose I must try to honour her gift if only for Celeborn’s sake.”

Hermione bit her lip “How is Celeborn?”

“I don’t know I haven’t seen him yet I believe Legolas is looking after him at the moment” she put her cup down “I must seem very cold to you.”

“You’ve been through a lot” Hermione said carefully.

“You’re very sweet and I’m glad Harry has you for a friend and confident” Reagan smiled sadly.

There was shimmer in the air and a pure white light appeared in a matter of moments Legolas and Celeborn were in the room with them. Reagan wished at that moment that Legolas wasn’t there, that Hermione was rushing to a lesson. But in the end she approached Celeborn and took hold of both his hands.

“I’m sorry” she said.

“None of this is your fault Rea” Celeborn pulled her into his arms embracing her warmly “Galadriel has always been a law unto herself.”

“It’s good to see you Cele even during this tragedy” Reagan guided him to a seat and sat next to him.

“And you my sweet girl” Celeborn smiled tiredly.

“Harry didn’t hurt you” at his look she added “physically.”

“No he was considerate as the situation allowed” Celeborn reassured her.

“Good” Reagan leant forward and brushed her lips against his and Celeborn shuddered collapsing against her tears running down his face.

“I’m sorry so very sorry” she whispered holding him close.

Legolas and Hermione left the room quietly letting Celeborn have some privacy in his grief. 

Elrond stared blindly at the body his disbelief a bitter painful thing to witness.

“Will you take her back to Valinor” Harry asked.

“I don’t understand” it was as if Elrond hadn’t heard a word.

“She needs to be laid to rest and the rites of your religion performed” Harry continued.

“Celeborn should take care of this” Elrond’s words failed him.

“He will not be attending nor Legolas or Glorfindel” there was no emotion in Harry’s voice “I believe none of us would be safe in Valinor.”

“Where is Celeborn?” Elrond thought to ask.

Harry responded “Will you take care of her?”

Elrond nodded “Your promise was to save Celeborn” it wasn’t a question.

“I thought I would never have to act on it” Harry spoke plainly.

Elrond looked at Harry “Not even a Maiar should play God” he left the room without another word.

It was seconds later that an idea struck Elrond and he smiled if Celeborn wasn’t going to attend Galadriel’s last rites. Then maybe he could convince Reagan to represent him instead and once she was in Valinor he could persuade her to stay. With this plan in mind he went to find her.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry didn’t like Malfoy Manor it was big, impersonal and lacked a certain warmth. The rooms had a show house quality to them, too perfect so untouched. Still Hermione had been right he couldn’t stay at Hogwarts forever. 

So he brought his bond mates and Reagan to this cold unfeeling building and the work in progress gardens which Neville was still busy developing. He was worried about Celeborn newly widowed not even forty eight hours into his grieving. Concern, resentment and compliance nibbled at his conscience. This was why Harry rarely made promises now, he always felt compelled to keep them whatever the cost to himself.

Both Legolas and Glorfindel were exploring the manor while Celeborn and Reagan were huddled in one of the drawing rooms. He sat in the library come study brooding, long silent minutes passed and a voice startled him.

“With great power comes great responsibility” Gandalf leant on his staff.

“I was duped” Harry said darkly.

“Galadriel did what she thought was right” Gandalf didn’t disagree with him.

“So did Hitler” Harry looked at Gandalf closely searching for a reaction that didn’t come “tell me did you know what she was going to do?”

“She said nothing me” Gandalf spoke softly.

“That doesn’t mean you didn’t know” Harry leant forward “your powers that be once told me I had a sword of justice and shield of truth which is bollocks. What I am is a bad tempered Veela wizard and that’s all.”

“Those above us do tend to use purple prose or flowery language they can get away with it” Gandalf told him.

“Why are you here”” Harry asked.

“I’ve been to see Headmaster Lupin the student exchanges have had to be delayed Valinor is in mourning” he said as if Harry should have known this already “I also wish to see Celeborn.”

“He is with Reagan in the drawing room down the hall” Harry told Gandalf unwillingly.

The dining room was tastefully furnished and there evening meal had been relatively peaceful. Celeborn set down his knife and fork though he had eaten very little.

“When do we leave for Valinor?” He asked stiffly.

“We don’t” Harry replied after swallowing a forkful of potato.

“I must attend Galadriel’s last rites” his shock was written large on his face.

“It’s too dangerous” Harry retorted.

“Not for me” Celeborn said stubbornly.

“I disagree your people will be” Harry paused “emotional I will not place Legolas, Glorfindel or myself in a situation that could spin so wildly out of control.”

“Then I will go on my own, but I will go” Celeborn fixed his eyes on Harry.

“None of us are attending and that is final” Harry’s knife clattered down on his plate.

“Stop being a brat Harry Potter” Reagan’s tone was cutting she then turned to Celeborn “Elrond has invited me to attend Galadriel’s passing rites will you accompany me?”

Celeborn nodded “Thank you.” 

Harry stood up and walked over to where Celeborn sat he leant down to speak in his ear with a lack of warmth “Looks like we’re going to a funeral tell me Celeborn is there anything else I can do to comfort you in this time of need.”

Celeborn turned his head and looked Harry in the eye “As a matter of fact there is don’t dump Riddle Manor in Valinor” his tone was harsh.

Anger bubbled through Harry “She knew us well, her death, my conscience and you that’s all she needed for a thorough rout.”

“She paid a high price” Celeborn reminded him.

“I’ll give you this I’ll find another way but in return you are going to surrender to me” Harry’s eyes burnt with fierce emotion.

“Haven’t I already” Celeborn stated.

“Such devotion it makes me wonder what your grief would have been like if you had loved her” Harry was almost knocked off his feet as Celeborn went for him.

Only it was Celeborn who found himself slammed against a wall, Harry towering over him for all his smaller stature “You don’t have the right sweetheart I’m not Galadriel love doesn’t temper my actions with you.”

Harry stepped away from Celeborn but kept eye contact “My plans for Riddle Manor scuppered, her peoples return to Valinor and you a new master the cow got everything she wanted and the answer your question is we’ll leave tomorrow.”

Harry went back to his chair and began eating his meal again quite unconcerned by the looks he was receiving from the others at the table.

It was Reagan who spoke first “Why did you make that promise Harry and don’t say Riddle Manor that was only part of it.”

“She returned the favour she promised to pull Glorfindel and Legolas into her bond should I die” Harry’s tone was brittle.

Legolas and Glorfindel looked stunned and bemused though Reagan didn’t seem surprised “Do you think she would have treated them as you have just treated Celeborn.”

“Maybe I don’t know” Harry refused to give a straight answer.

“You would never forgive yourself if you really hurt him” Reagan ran a fingertip around the rim of her glass.

“True but I would learn to live with it” Harry smiled bitterly.

“What would you say if I asked you to give him to me?” She wasn’t smiling.

“That whatever else he is he is still my bond mate” Harry went back to eating a frown on his face.

Later that evening Celeborn retired to his bedroom where he found Harry waiting for him “Your standing guard tonight then.”

“You need me” Harry said calmly.

They both undressed and climbed into bed Celeborn turned his back on Harry and tried to get comfortable. There was a sigh of frustration and Harry pulled Celeborn over to face him again.

He kissed him swift and hard “Unblock the bond you stubborn bastard” he ordered.

With deliberate malice Celeborn did just that and directed all his pain at Harry. Whose eyes rolled back in his head as wave after wave of it hit him. Glorfindel and Legolas stumbled into the room; Glorfindel brought up his fist and punched Celeborn in the jaw.

The pain stopped and they both collapsed onto the bed next to their bondmates. 

“You could have broken his jaw” Harry vaguely scolded Glorfindel.

“Was I such a dick?” Glorfindel asked shaking his head.

“Yes” Legolas got in before Harry could reply “and locking you in a cupboard did you a world of good.”

“I’m not locking Celeborn in a cupboard he’s already in a cage of his own making” Harry said sternly.

“You’d rather just throw him against a handy wall” Legolas smirked.

“It’s very therapeutic” Harry claimed innocently.

“Do you think she was serious” Glorfindel wrapped himself around Celeborn’s unconscious form “you know asking if she could have him.”

“It doesn’t matter whether she was or not Celeborn belongs to me” Harry grimaced “with us.”

“Very butch so Veela Harry” Glorfindel theatrically fluttered his eyelashes.

Harry smiled weakly “I will try and cut him some slack but for some reason he just sets me off.”

“You realize we wouldn’t have obeyed you” Legolas settled himself more comfortably on the bed.

“Not a news flash” Harry’s eyes felt heavy and he yawned.

He snuggled against Legolas “So what do the rites entail?”

“She will have been taken to the Bay Of Eldamar and from there to Tol Eressea” Legolas told him.

“It’s well named The Lonely Isle” Glorfindel chipped in.

Legolas continued “Her body will be cremated on the sea shore what ashes remain will be scattered the length of the isle.”

“She’s lying in state on Tol Eressea?” Harry asked.

“Yes to allow her people to pay their last respects” Glorfindel frowned slightly “Galadriel aroused strong emotions in all who knew her, some will be there because they loved her others to make sure she is really gone.”

Celeborn woke with a hard body pressed to his back and an arm around his waist. He turned over smoothly in time to see Harry open his eyes.

“They left to make arrangements for the horses” Harry said in a sleepy voice.

Celeborn continued to stare at him “You’ll have to beg.” Harry’s tone was flat.

“What for?” Celeborn asked unwillingly.

“For this” Harry leant forward and kissed him briefly and dryly on the lips.

He left the bed and began his morning routine while Celeborn fumed quietly.

“I don’t beg” he said clearly.

“We’ll see” Harry finished washing and began to dress.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry’s grip on Celeborn’s wrist was painfully tight though you wouldn’t have known it from his face or posture. He knew the Veela was making a statement to all who were in the room. He had been though the same sort of thing with Galadriel so long ago.

Thranduil and Elrond reacted as if nothing unusual was going on, masks firmly in place good manners to the rescue. Celeborn felt sick and longed for the reception to be over but no such luck was coming his way. 

Elrond was with Reagan over the other side of the room, Legolas and Glorfindel were in a quiet corner talking. Tomorrow they would all be on their way to Tol Eressea and Galadriel would finally be laid to rest. It would be over then and Celeborn didn’t know what to feel, do or say.

“Another half hour and we will leave them to their gossip” Harry told him quietly.

“Will you eat something” he continued “they will think I am staving you at this rate.”

Harry led them over to the tables weighed down with food he made up a plate for his bond mate “Take it or I’ll hand feed you in front everyone” he threatened.

With a look of distaste Celeborn took the plate but didn’t touch the food on it.

“Stubborn bastard” Harry said under his breath “don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

He picked up a pastry from the plate and held it to Celeborn lips “Eat” it was an order that everyone in the room heard clearly.

Celeborn parted his lips and obeyed chewing the food as if was sawdust in his mouth. He continued to eat under Harry’s watchful eye ignoring the rest of the people in the room with practised ease. 

He placed the empty plate back on the table and Harry took his wrist again “Can we go now?” He asked tiredly.

“Sure come on Cinders” Harry gave a sharp tug to his wrist and they began to walk towards the door.

Once through it Celeborn tried to pull his wrist free unsuccessfully “Let go” he didn’t like the weakness in his voice.

“No” said Harry and continued walking forcing Celeborn to stumble after him.

He didn’t stop until they were outside and in the gardens which surrounded Thranduil’s palace, only then did he release Celeborn’s wrist.

“The night skies here are always so beautiful you have none of the light pollution we have” Harry said into the silence.

“You’re piss poor at reaching out its just as well all your relationships have fallen into your lap” Celeborn told him bitterly.

“Pot kettle black” Harry responded.

“I didn’t fall I was pushed” Celeborn sat on a bench and studied the sky.

“Shall I be blunt then you don’t have to face tomorrow alone if you don’t want me by your side there is always Legolas or Glorfindel. “

“After that display in there” Celeborn asked a lingering touch of bitterness still in his tone.

“I don’t give a flying fuck what they think in there” Harry responded tightly.

“Funny enough I already know that” Celeborn snapped back.

“The point is neither should you” Harry urged him “don’t be such a victim Celeborn it doesn’t suit you.”

“Declares the Veela that wants my surrender” he stood up and offered his wrist to Harry and they made their way back into the palace.

The beach was crowded any noise was low and subdued; smoke drifted on the breeze and the rank smell of burning flesh hung in the air. Celeborn stood by himself eyes fixed on the pyre, behind him stood the nobles of Valinor. Not forgetting Harry, Legolas and Glorfindel, further back were the common people of Valinor. They all watched both him and the fire burning brightly.

Glorfindel came to his side but the power of speech seemed to have deserted him. It was left to Celeborn to break the silence he didn’t look at him or show any signs of wanting him there.

“I’m frightened that I may never forgive her” he said steadily. 

“For dying?” Glorfindel asked.

“For everything” Celeborn whispered.

“Weren’t you ever happy at all?” Glorfindel had a hollow feeling in his stomach.

“The birth of my daughter brought me great joy and happiness and the grand children that followed” Celeborn sighed.

Silence returned and neither of them were willing to break it again. A hand touched Glorfindel’s shoulder he looked around and found Reagan standing next to him. She jerked her head in Harry’s direction, taking the hint he left the two of them together and returned to his bondmates.

Reagan took hold of Celeborn’s hand; he jumped at the small contact and turned to look at her. His eyes warmed ever so slightly and he returned his gaze to the pyre.

“Come away Cele” she begged softly.

“Its tradition” he replied voice little above a whisper.

“Bugger tradition you’ve done all that they can expect from you this day” he let her lead him from the pyre and towards the great and good of Valinor.

She paused to look at Harry as if daring him to stop them. He only removed his amulet from around his neck and threw it at her. She caught it cleanly and put it around her own throat.

“Look after him” was all Harry said and she briefly nodded in answer.

With Celeborn’s departure from Tol Eressea an air of hostility became apparent Harry felt it keenly his nerves on edge his Veela restless and urging him to action. Either side of him his bond mates cast worried glances at both him and the crowd.

//Calm down Harry// Legolas ordered soothingly.

//I warned him and now….// Harry scanned the crowd //this place isn’t safe for any of us.//

The crowd began to surge forward and voices rose louder until one stood out from the rest “Kin killer!”

A rock was thrown and it struck Glorfindel on the temple he collapsed blood running down his face. Harry screamed his change sudden and violent all feathers and fury he turned on the crowd, beating his wings and breathing fire. Panic ran through the mass of people as they tried to get away. 

Legolas jumped in front of Harry bringing him to a halt //You’ll have to go through me to reach them// he sent forcefully through there bond.

With a sweep of his wing Harry sent Legolas tumbling behind him and into safety. He surged through the crowd scattering elves before him bent on revenge.

No one noticed the flash of white light or the elf fighting to reach the enraged Veela all too busy trying to save their own lives to care.

//Stop it stop it// Celeborn screamed through the bond //please not again.//

Harry swung towards his newest bond mate and went very still. Celeborn collapsed onto his knees in front of him and looked up at the Veela, who regarded him with a critical eye. 

//Please// Celeborn touched the Veela’s face its soft feathers under his fingers.

A sound of concern rumbled from its chest and it gently butted his hand with its beck.

//Thank you// Celeborn stroked the Veela’s cheek tenderly //You were right we should never have come.// 

The change was painfully slow; Legolas and Glorfindel stood in the background and watched as Celeborn continued to gentle Harry into a state where he was able to come back to them. By the time he was lying trembling on the sand the beach was almost empty but for the four of them.

“What are you doing here?” Was the first thing Harry said on recovering.

“I heard my master’s voice” Celeborn said peaceably “your fear and rage almost knocked me off my feet.”

“So you raced to my side all protective like” Harry sat up digging his fingers into the sand.

“I thought you might be trying to kill a beach full of elves” Celeborn climbed to his feet and offered a hand to pull Harry to his which was accepted.

“I should have made you stay you were right about them not being any danger to you” Harry dusted himself down “did I kill anyone?” 

Celeborn glanced at both Legolas and Glorfindel “Do you think they would be so calm if you had?”

“You scorched some and others may have broken bones” Legolas confirmed “though most I think just suffered wounds to their dignity.”

“Let us leave this place I will return this evening to scatter her ashes” Celeborn suggested suddenly feeling very tired.

By mutual consent they left Tol Eressea and returned to the palace.


	36. Chapter 36

Rumil found Celeborn walking in the dense forest surrounding Thranduil’s palace “How fairs my Lord?” He began uncertainly.

Dull eyes studied him “As well as you are I expect” was the reply he received and he was asked in return “does the Captain treat you well?”

“He is a blessing in disguise” Rumil walked by his Lord’s side “Harry is worried about you.”

“I’m made of porcelain and might shatter at any moment” Celeborn’s tone was sardonic “what he forgets is I’ve been through this all before” his lips quirked a small humourless smile.

“Thank you” Rumil said on a rush of breath.

“Whatever for” Celeborn asked in surprise.

“I’m still alive and find I wish to remain that way and you made that possible my Lord” Rumil blushed.

“Then I am happy for you” Celeborn reply sincerely.

“My Lord there is a number of your people including myself that wish to return to the Forbidden Forest we seek your permission and approval” Rumil waited expectantly.

“Are there many of you? Celeborn asked.

“Just under one hundred” Rumil shifted slightly “we would not have you be totally alone my Lord” he waited once more.

“You have both my permission and approval” Celeborn half smiled “and thank you Rumil.”

“Your private life has become a circus” Elrond announced frowning.

“Multi bonds aren’t common now it’s true but if anyone can cope with one its Harry” Thranduil told his mate.

“Two rape bonds it’s unheard of” Elrond couldn’t let the subject go.

“I didn’t rape Celeborn” Harry burst out furiously.

“I do not believe Celeborn consented with his past history” Elrond snapped.

“Never the less I didn’t rape him nor did my bond mates” Harry’s temper was rising.

“How else could it have been done?” Elrond demanded hotly.

“This is none of our business” Thranduil looked darkly at Harry “until it becomes our business.”

Harry took a moment to stop the laughter that was building up inside him and then spoke “I have a gift for you both or rather Celeborn does.”

“Really” Elrond scowled.

“At his request I’ve reconsidered my decision on moving Riddle Manor to Valinor” Harry told them “I’m going to find another way to solve my problem.”

The portrait was perfect in its stillness, Reagan studied it closely. She had been a different person back then happy, content, in love with Jacob. She missed being loved, liked being needed, she enjoyed his Veela’s possessiveness. It made her feel safe, protected and loved beyond reason.

She turned away from the painting and discovered Celeborn was also in the gallery and he was staring at her. With slow deliberate steps he walked towards her all the while she didn’t move or speak.

“You looked so lost” his words danced around her.

“Only in memories” Reagan responded lightly.

“Even now you miss him” Celeborn stated a little enviously.

“He was the sun in my sky” she didn’t flinch as Celeborn’s fingers brushed her cheek gently tilting her face towards his.

He kissed her with love and tenderness; he kissed her even though he knew it was wrong. This was Arwen’s daughter his great granddaughter and he wasn’t free. He knew better but he felt so alive kissing Reagan she gave him life and belonged in his arms like on one else ever had. Her sweet scented body pressed so close to his own made him dizzy with longing.

Her small hands pushed against his chest and he regretfully allowed her to step away from him “not yet” she promised.

Reagan took a breath and asked “How much do you actually know about Veela’s?”

“As much as you I suspect” Celeborn replied dryly.

“I doubt that” Reagan smiled tiredly “You, me and Legolas have been or are a Veela’s primary bond mate. The one they can’t do without the one who’s death would kill them.”

“Your point?” Celeborn asked.

“When I first became Jacob’s bond mate I read every book and document I could find on Veela’s. Did you know that all other bond mates taken after the primary are classed as consorts for a reason. The Veela can let them go and break the bond without fear of dying, as long as he has his primary he is safe the primary is thee bond mate.”

“Has a Veela ever to your knowledge released a consort” Celeborn asked hesitantly. 

“According to public records there have been eleven cases over a five hundred year period and they weren’t released as such but passed on to another bond” Reagan paused to allow Celeborn time to think.

“If Legolas died would Glorfindel and I be able to save Harry?” He asked.

It wasn’t the question she had expected “I don’t think so.”

“Yet he and Legolas can keep both Glorfindel and I from fading until we are well enough to live for ourselves” Celeborn whispered.

“It is the way of the Veela to live for their primary though there consorts are vastly important to them as well just…” she ran out of words.

“Does Harry know about this?” Celeborn asked.

“I don’t know but I don’t think so” Reagan replied quietly.

“And you have told me all this why?” Celeborn probed cautiously.

“Knowledge is power” she didn’t quite meet his eyes.

Celeborn gazed at the portrait as Reagan left the gallery; she had given him a lot to think about. His emotions strongly urged him to bury his grief in her and take whatever she might offer him. But sense and logic begged him to be cautious the situation had danger written all over it. While Harry might be happy to get rid of him his Veela was different matter altogether.

Despite their bird like appearance Veela’s were very much cat like in their attitude if you ran they gave chase. Harry might not want him but Celeborn was his and that’s what matters to a Veela.


	37. Chapter 37

“So what are your plans for Riddle Manor?” Celeborn enquired blandly.

Harry glared at his consort “I have an idea but I’ll need to speak to Hermione first.”

Celeborn went to walk away but Harry’s next words stopped him “Is Reagan coming home with us?”

“How would I know” he looked at Harry coolly. 

“You seem very close why shouldn’t she tell you” Harry replied in all sweetness.

“We are family” Celeborn retorted.

“So am I” Harry’s smile wasn’t pretty “the Veela only sees in black and white tread carefully.”

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about” Celeborn replied with a straight face as he left the room and Harry.

//It’s a sin to tell a lie//Harry shot at his disappearing form.

“Like hell you don’t” Harry alternatively muttered to himself clamping now on his Veela’s writhing. 

“I love Celeborn” Reagan said stopping Legolas in his tracks.

“Sure you do he’s your great grand fa….” Legolas didn’t finish the sentence.

“I love him, want him and need him” her tone held challenge.

“Don’t do this Reagan it can only end badly” Legolas warned.

“I believe he wants and needs me” Reagan continued as if he hadn’t spoken.

“Celeborn is using you so he doesn’t have to face his tangled emotions” Legolas said harshly.

“There is more to it than that” she looked him square in the face “are you going to help me Lee.”

He flinched at the use of her childhood nickname for him “It’s not me you’ve got to convince its Harry and he was going to let you fade remember?”

“Will you help me Lee?” she persisted.

“I won’t hinder you” Legolas compromised before going on “you have inherited much from Galadriel and now you want her mate it would be funny if the situation wasn’t so….”

“You’re wrong I take after my mother she was sweetly selfish and so am I” Reagan nibbled the tip of one finger “shortly before I was spelled into my long sleep I was told by Jenna Malfoy that life is too short for love. I disagreed then and I still disagree now.”

“Sounds like something a Malfoy might say” curiosity made Legolas ask “how did you fall into their hands?”

“I was snatched from a market place; Tempest Malfoy was the head of the family at that time. I woke in his bed painfully aware I’d been raped while still unconscious” Reagan’s eyes were glassy.

“You don’t have to tell me anymore” Legolas wished his question unasked.

“No you wanted to know so listen Legolas” silence answered her “Tempest lived up to his name he had the most beautiful blond hair and ice chips for eyes and he loved me. Or at least he loved to hurt me under his tender care I began to fade even faster. He became livid and screamed at me that I wasn’t going to get away from him that easily. Then one night I went to sleep and didn’t wake up until Harry rescued me from nightmares you would refuse to believe.”

Reagan came back to herself and saw Legolas was in tears “Don’t cry” she pulled him into her arms “let Mummy kiss it better.”

“You are a piece of work” Legolas told her but didn’t pull out of her arms.

“Not a word of a lie has passed my lips” she spoke quietly.

“Why bother when the truth is so effective” Glorfindel made his presence known “I don’t need a mother shoo!” He lifted Legolas from her grasp.

“You maybe blood family to Harry but that won’t stop his Veela ripping your head off, you should know better Reagan.”

“He’s worth the risk” Reagan retorted.

“Legolas?” Glorfindel managed to look shocked, scandalized and haughty all at the same time.

“No Celeborn” Legolas put him right.

Glorfindel turned cold eyes on Reagan “You are more like Galadriel than Celebrian or Arwen ever were, no wonder Celeborn is attracted to you for all his lack of love for the bitch.”

Glorfindel half walked half dragged Legolas away from Reagan “What sort of idiot are you?” He demanded.

Legolas frowned “I’m not an idiot.”

“So Reagan wasn’t playing you like a fiddle back there?” Glorfindel was exasperated “Celeborn has an excuse you don’t.”

Legolas pouted “She was offering me comfort.”

“She was offering you a lot more than that” Glorfindel snapped back.

Shocked Legolas returned “I wouldn’t and neither would she.”

“How you are still so naïve I’ll never know” Glorfindel shook his head.

“I’m not naïve you’ve just got a dirty mind” Legolas accused.

Glorfindel snorted but for once held his tongue.

“You can’t have a breakdown Harry” Thranduil told him dryly.

“I’ve earned one” Harry protested.

“Celeborn needs you” Thranduil told him.

“No he really doesn’t” Harry bit his lip.

“The Lord and his Lady…” Thranduil found himself cut off mid-stream.

“I don’t believe in your God’s” Harry snapped.

“That’s fine Harry they believe in you” Thranduil smiled brightly just to irritate him.

“What have the God’s done for you lately” Harry demanded.

“They don’t exist to make life easy however devout you are and it’s about time you realized that” Thranduil was no longer smiling.

“Has Elrond asked Reagan to stay?” Harry dismissed the topic of Gods.

“She refused his generous offer it seems she has other fish to fry” it wasn’t quite a question “talk to me Harry what troubling you.”

“She is very fond of Celeborn and he responds to her better than anyone” Harry licked his lips “the Veela stirs when she is near, I don’t want to hurt her.”

“You have no desire to take her into your bond?” Thranduil questioned.

“None what so ever” Harry confirmed.

“Do you trust them to do what is right?” Thranduil asked seriously.

“No” Harry also shook his head.

“What are you going to do?” His tone was cool and lacked emotion.

“I honestly don’t know” Harry looked tired.

“Talk to Reagan” Thranduil urged.

Celeborn was in the wine cellar when Glorfindel eventually found him. For a few moments he just stared at the other elf then he walked forward and grabbed the front of his tunic.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Glorfindel coldly asked.

Celeborn pulled himself free “Nothing you wouldn’t be doing in my place” he replied just as coldly.

“I was in your place you counselled me remember?” Glorfindel snapped.

“But unlike you I have a way out” Celeborn stubbornly replied.

“Reagan? You’re going to get her killed is that what you want?” Glorfindel demanded.

“He won’t kill her” Celeborn was certain.

“You know better” Glorfindel said not believing Celeborn could be so stupid.

“You and Legolas will stop him” Celeborn gritted out.

“Like you stopped Galadriel from killing Draco?” Celeborn flinched at Glorfindel’s words “Don’t you care what damage you will do?”

“Harry will recover” Celeborn didn’t answer the question.

“By the Lady you are a selfish bastard Celeborn” Glorfindel took a breath “you were well matched with Galadriel after all.”

The punch landed squarely on Glorfindel’s mouth and sent him stumbling backwards. Celeborn followed him landing another blow to his stomach and one to his ribs. Glorfindel leapt at him and they fell to the floor in a tumble of arms and legs. 

A powerful force blew through the bond sending them spinning apart //I don’t want to know just pack it in// Harry yelled at them angrily.

//If you want to knock seven shades of crap out of each other then at least remember to block the bond// Legolas added irritably.

//Get cleaned up we’re leaving tonight// Harry ordered and then withdrew from the bond.


	38. Chapter 38

Hermione listened patiently to Harry’s long drawn out description of his visit to Valinor and Galadriel’s funeral. Positive he hadn’t even touched the subject he really wanted to talk about but willing to wait. 

She glanced at the glass in his hand shook her head and said “That’s not going to help you.”

“Maybe but it takes the edge off things” Harry took a mouthful from the glass and let the liquid burn down his throat.

“What aren’t you telling me” she asked when it seemed Harry wasn’t going to speak again.

“I wish I liked girls” at Hermione’s enquiring look he continued “you know liked liked.”

“Sexually?” Hermione smiled a little when Harry blushed and nodded his head.

“I thought having bond mates made a Veela happy whatever sex they are” she picked up the decanter and topped Harry’s glass up.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be happy again” Harry said morosely.

“Don’t be so dramatic just tell me what’s the matter” Hermione said in a no nonsense way.

“Celeborn” he said as if it explained everything.

“He’ll come round” she began and then stopped at the look on Harry’s face “what’s happened?”

“Reagan happened” Harry tipped his glass up and swallowed all the Fire Whiskey in it.

Hermione choose her words carefully “They’ve stepped out on you?”

“Not yet” Harry moved restlessly.

“I wish you had never found her” Hermione flushed at her own bluntness.

“Amen to that” a little guilt shivered through Harry “I’m going to kill her” at Hermione’s gasp he went on “don’t look at me like that do you think the Veela is going to give me a choice?”

“You are more than your bloody Veela Harry you control it not the other way round” Hermione blasted angrily.

“It’s not that easy” Harry yelled back his face pasty and white.

“Have you even tried to talk to your Veela?” Hermione demanded hotly.

Harry was silent then “Is that even possible?”

“Yes your one but separate, separate but whole” Hermione took a breath “your Veela will be less frustrated if you talk to it take its needs into consideration.”

“I do nothing but take its needs into consideration” Harry threw back at her.

“Apparently not enough” Hermione countered more calmly.

“What good would it do anyway” he asked quietly.

“It could save Reagan life” Hermione told him sharply.

“I’ll think about it” Harry promised.

“That’s all I can ask I suppose” Hermione reluctantly left the topic “anything else you need to tell me?”

“Ah yes moving Riddle Manor to Valinor has come unstuck not that it was really much of a plan anyway” Harry admitted “hell I didn’t even expect them to agree even with Galadriel’s vote in my pocket.”

“Is there a plan B?” Hermione asked.

“What do you know about shrinking spells?” Harry said quite seriously. 

Hermione wrinkled her nose “There relatively easy to cast but difficult to reverse why?”

“I want to miniaturize Riddle Manor” Harry told her “so what do you think can it be done?”

“Most things can be done with a little thought and application but you still have the problem of what to do with it whatever size it is” Hermione cautioned him.

“I’m going to wear it on a charm bracelet” Harry revealed.

“It’s a plan” Hermione conceded thoughtfully “but if you want to go the jewellery route why not shrink it down to ear ring size. It would be more discreet for one thing and for another it can be fused to your skin.”

“Sure why not my life after all doesn’t suck enough” Harry sighed.

“Should I start researching shrinking spells then?” Hermione ignored Harry’s last comment.

“If you would I’d like to get this done and dusted” Harry agreed “a weightless spell would be useful as well.”

“Have you had any more thoughts on what you’re going to do with the remaining pet?” Hermione asked.

“I’ve decided to turn Malfoy Manor into a nursing home for those injured during the war so he’ll be going there” Harry smiled sadly “it feels right and that way at least I can be sure he’ll be well cared for.”

“That’s a wonderful idea Harry there’s far too little being done for those poor souls” Hermoine hugged him tightly before stepping back “you’re not returning to Hogwarts are you?”

Harry shook his head and chuckled “If I didn’t know better I’d think you didn’t love me anymore.”

When Harry entered his bedroom he was surprised to see that Legolas was lying on their bed staring into space “My that’s a sulky pout” he commented lightly.

“Princes don’t pout” Legolas snapped back.

“So you are sulking then?” Harry sat on the bed laying a hand on the strong thigh next to him. 

“We don’t sulk either it’s undignified” Legolas closed his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Harry hated to see Legolas like this.

“Nothing” Legolas replied unconvincingly. 

“Am I not taking enough notice of you?” Harry guessed.

Legolas didn’t reply and instead turned his face away from Harry.

“How do you want me to take notice of you?” Harry asked a shiver running through his frame.

Legolas sat up and produced a paddle from the bedside cabinet and placed it in Harry’s outstretched hand. 

“Have you been obedient enough for this” he watched as Legolas twitched self-consciously.

“I’ve been very good” Legolas at last said defiantly.

“Self-praise is no praise and arrogance is unbecoming in princes” the paddle felt silky smooth in Harry’s hand.

“So beat it out of me” Legolas challenged.

“I’m going to fuck that arrogant mouth of yours” Harry vowed.

“Promises, promises” Legolas actually grinned.

“Strip” Harry ordered.

Legolas left the bed and slowly removed his clothes dropping them without thought onto floor. Naked he turned his back gracefully on Harry spread his legs and bent over.

Harry groaned if ever temptation stood in front of him this was it and it was wriggling its arse at him. He moved forward dropping the paddle on the bed and when Legolas was within reach he ran his fingers down the enticing crack of that tempting arse.

Harry spoke directly into his mate’s ear “If your father could see you now.”

“He’d tell you to stop wasting time and get on with it” Legolas taunted.

Harry stepped back and snatched the paddle from the bed bringing it down hard on that lovely arse with a loud smack. Legolas rocked slightly but remained in position, half a dozen slaps later he was panting and moaning.

“On you knees” Harry continued when he was obeyed “Worship me Legolas and make it good it’s the only lubrication you’re going to get.”

Gracefully fingers unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pushing the cloth over his hips and down his thighs. A hot mouth took him in, swallowing him down and down, Legolas was good at this and seemly had no gag reflex. The hot mouth worked him eagerly Harry began thrusting, gently at first and then with more power until Legolas moaned wantonly around his hot hard flesh. 

Harry pulled himself free but Legolas tried to follow him, so he grabbed his chin and looked directly into his eyes “Not by your choice.”

Harry looked down at Legolas “On your back and spread your legs.”

Legolas was quick to obey even though the carpet made his buttocks burn and sing. Harry stripped off his clothes and knelt between his mates thighs. He leant forward and bit the pretty mouth that had just serviced him tangling a strong hand in the long blond hair.

“What brought this on I wonder?” Harry asked breathlessly.

“I put myself in the way of temptation” Legolas said shamefully.

“I may just have to kill Reagan after all” Harry murmured to himself.

He bent Legolas almost in half and thrust himself inside the elf without pause or pity. “How many times must I remind you who you belong to before its sinks in?”

Later they lay together bruised and scratched but content for that moment. Harry played with a lock of long blond hair tugging it gently he had missed having Legolas to himself.

“What did she do?” Harry forced the words passed his lips.

“She offered me comfort and a lot more it would seem according to Glorfindel” Legolas replied calmly.

“Were you tempted?” Harry questioned steadily. 

“No I would never do that to you how could I….” Harry stopped the stream of words with a kiss.

“I trust you, you are mine and I love you so very much” he blushed but it was worth it to see his bondmate smile.

“I’m afraid for Reagan she is walking a very thin line” Legolas whispered the words.

“If she is stupid enough to set her feet on this path she must take the consequences” Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

She found him on the roof of Malfoy Manor staring out over the vast unfinished gardens.

“I rescued you from living death and you repay me this way” Harry said without preamble.

“Heroes shouldn’t look for thanks” she retorted.

“I’m a survivor not a hero” Harry corrected “and you are threating my bond I should kill you.”

“True that is within your rights” Reagan concurred “so what’s stopping you?”

Harry’s eyes flashed with anger “Fuck him and your finished shared blood won’t save you.”

“You don’t need Celeborn” she said softly.

“He is my bond mate” Harry snapped.

“You don’t touch him with tenderness or lust he’ll never be a bond mate in the way Legolas is or even Glorfindel for that matter” her voice dropped “give him to me.”

“Celeborn isn’t a puppy to be passed on once I’m tired of him” Harry replied.

“You don’t love him” Reagan stated.

“And you do” Harry concentrated on her face “or more importantly does he love you.”

“I believe he does” Reagan’s lips quirked “and I’m sure I love him.”

“Celeborn is bound to me and I’m not willing to die for your happy ending” Harry said bluntly.

“You could pull me into the bond” she returned.

“I couldn’t have sex with you when you were fading what makes you think I can now?” Harry demanded.

“You didn’t really have sex with Celeborn but you saved him” Harry didn’t look happy that she knew that.

“I wouldn’t know how to bond with a woman” he admitted sheepishly. 

Reagan’s laughter made him scowl “You have to taste her” there was humour evident in her tone.

“Please tell me you mean kiss her” Harry blanched.

“You really don’t like the ladies shame” Reagan said lightly.

“I like women well enough but prefer a man in my bed” Harry snapped back.

“Have you ever been with a woman Harry?” Reagan asked gently.

Harry shook his head “After Ginny I stopped lying to myself.”

“Always a good thing” she waited for him to continue.

“I don’t desire to touch any woman” it was Harry’s turn to wait.

“Then let a woman touch you, hold you to her breast while she strokes you to completion” Reagan’s words were like heavy incense in the air.

A shiver went through Harry and not of pleasure “That might have worked on Legolas but not me.”

“Don’t you want someone to take you in hand and make everything better Harry” Reagan was not put off.

“What I need is to be elsewhere” Harry muttered his Veela was fighting to be free as he tried to walk away from her.

But Reagan clutched his arm “You don’t make him happy and you never will” she hissed urgently “let me make him happy.”

“You stilll believe in miracles” Harry taunted. 

“Two more minutes of your time and you can storm off” Reagan said as Harry tried to free his arm.

“Two minutes and counting” Harry stilled in her grip.

Reagan breathed in deeply she had hoped that by now Celeborn would have told Harry about the consort thing. But apparently he hadn’t so she went ahead and explained to him herself.

“She said what?” Glorfindel’s tone held surprise.

“I’m not repeating myself” Harry refused stubbornly.

“The females of Galadriel’s line have always been strong willed and self-centred” Glorfindel smiled weakly “so how does Celeborn feel about this?”

“Who knows” Harry snorted.

“You could try asking him” Glorfindel suggested. 

“Before or after he tells me to go away and play with myself” Harry drawled.

“How about while you’re doing it” came the deep dry voice of Celeborn.

“Where have you been?” Harry asked sharply.

“In the forest with my people” was the simple reply he got.

“I’ve just had a very interesting conversation with Reagan” Harry turned to confront Celeborn.

“She loves me” Celeborn’s eyes were hard.

“What are your feelings on the matter” Harry forced the words out.

“I have very little experience of romantic love but I do believe I love her” Celeborn replied truthfully.

Feathers appeared on Harry’s neck and he growled scenting the air. Everything went very still as all eyes fixed on him then both Glorfindel and Celeborn moved as one to grab hold of him. Celeborn’s strong hands grasped Harry’s face keeping him steady while Glorfindel wrapped his arms around him from behind plastering himself against Harry’s back.

“Calm down I will not allow you to hurt Reagan nor yourself do you hear me Harry” Celeborn barked roughly.

Harry pushed Celeborn’s hands away “I’m fine” the feathers slowly began to disappear “you can let go” he added wriggling free from Glorfindel.

“I’ve warned her and now I’m warning you plant yourself in her body and she’s dead” Harry got right in Celeborn’s face.

“And as I told you once before I’m not afraid of you” Celeborn hissed in return.

“You should be if only for her sake” Harry blazed.

“Cut it out both of you” there attention went to Glorfindel “this posturing is pointless.”

Glorfindel glared at Celeborn “You’re bonded to us and that’s the end of it.”

Celeborn smiled tightly “Like you I’m a consort a second class bondmate” his smile vanished at Glorfindel’s flinch.

“Reagan told you” Harry’s voice was cold and angry.

“Release me” a note of pleading entered Celeborn’s voice “let me go to her.”

Harry lost control and screamed “No, no, no” as feathers began to appear again.

Both Glorfindel and Celeborn grabbed Harry as high pitched keening ripped through the air. Seconds later Legolas burst into the room his hands covering his ears. Harry moved forward dragging the two elves with him as he tried to reach Legolas.

With a mighty surge Harry threw both Glorfindel and Celeborn from him grabbing Legolas and pulling him close. His keening became softer but was still constant.

“Explain” Legolas demanded as he lowered both Harry and himself to the floor.

“Celeborn….. He told Harry” there was another pause from Glorfindel “Harry thinks Reagan is endangering the bond” he finally finished.

It was easy for Legolas to read between the lines and he frowned at Celeborn who looked troubled but unrepentant. 

Harry blindly reached for Glorfindel calming even more at his touch. The three of them clung to each other the contact grounding them all.

“Open the bond” Harry weakly requested and sighed as he was obeyed by the two holding him.

“Show some compassion you bastard” Glorfindel spat at Celeborn when he stubbornly refused to unblock his portion of the bond.

“Why should he start now” the words dribbled from Harry’s lips and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	40. Chapter 40

Harry was warm and comfortable the calming scent of lemon and roses invaded his senses. Firm flesh pressed at both his back and chest, he brushed his lips against a handy collar bone.

//Where is he?// His tone was deceptively gentle.

//With the elves that returned to the Forbidden Forest// Legolas supplied the answer.

//Reagan?// Harry’s voice was less gentle in tone.

//Back at Malfoy Manor// Glorfindel made his presence felt.

//Home sweet Hogwarts// Harry concluded

//It seemed best// Legolas agreed.

//Stay with me awhile?// Harry rolled onto his back letting the bed cushion his spine.

Legolas sat up and Glorfindel stretched before settling back again.

//I’m going to talk to him this needs to be sorted or I’ll have Reagan’s blood on my hands// Harry felt as tired as he sounded.

//Celeborn will not be moved he….// Legolas stopped as Harry shook his head.

//Not Celeborn my Veela just stay close both of you// Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Harry reached deep inside himself searching blood, bone and tissue. The dark corners of his mind were flooded with light but his Veela danced away from his touch moving quickly and quietly from his grasp.

As he reached the limit of his patience it settled into bone and Harry said //My Veela and I are one and I am he, joined but separate we dwell, speak to me.//

//Not to be acknowledged so lonely// the sound filtered through Harry.

//I didn’t realize, I didn’t know// Harry tried to gentle the other.

//Bond mates?// an edge of panic shivered through the words.

//Safe// Harry promised quickly.

//I will kill her// the Veela was getting a little restless.

//We will not harm her// Harry retorted firmly.

//Legolas belongs to us she tried to tempt him// heated emotions rolled through the Veela.

//She will not make that mistake again// Harry’s own emotions were rising.

//Tell Legolas if he sits on the fence to long the iron will enter his soul// there was dark humour in the tone.

//Celeborn// Harry said softly.

//Is ours and I will not let him go// the Veela hissed.

//He doesn’t need us and I don’t want him// Harry’s tone was soothing.

//We keep the ungrateful wretch alive// thundered the Veela.

//He is tainting the bond// Harry continued calmly.

//Glorfindel fought us// the Veela pointed out.

//We wanted Glorfindel, I wanted Glorfindel// Harry returned.

//What if Glorfindel tries to follow his lead?// fear drenched the Veela’s words.

//He loves us// was Harry’s firm reply.

//No he loves you// the Veela contradicted him.

//He loves us and we will not let him go// were Harry’s final words on the subject.

The Veela remained silent so Harry spoke again //Remove Celeborn from the bond his essence is bitter.//

//He maybe sour but we don’t like to lose// there was little fight in the tone.

//You can’t lose what you’ve never had// Harry waited.

//The next time that bitch kisses him his bond with us will break. // The Veela’s anger was a cold painful thing.

//Thank you// Harry opened his eyes and there connection was broken.

He looked at his bond mates “You heard all that?” 

Glorfindel nodded his head “And for the record once I would have given anything to be free of the bond but not now both you and Legolas are my life…”

Harry smiled “I love you never think you are second best in my affections” he kissed Glorfindel while Legolas looked on.

Celeborn couldn’t quite believe his ears “You’re letting me go?”

“I’m granting your dearest wish if Reagan wants you enough to alienate her blood kin she can have you” Harry smiled bitterly “I’m sick of fighting for you.”

“I’m not worth the effort” Celeborn replied cynically.

“You don’t have the right to feel rejected take her before I change my mind” Harry warned heatly.

“Did you expect gratitude?” Celeborn asked.

“I expect nothing from either of you” Harry’s voice was strained “now take her and leave me in peace.”

“You are the wisest fool on this earth” Celeborn actually smiled it was small but it was there.

They were eating there evening meal when Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head, Glorfindel saved him from falling face first into a bowl of soup. 

“Harry?” The tone was pure panic as Glorfindel held him upright.

All Harry could do was take a deep breath as he felt Celeborn being ripped from the bond. He opened his eyes and tried to speak but the words wouldn’t come. So instead he bit down on his lip and closed his eyes again.

“Not even a warning” Legolas said angrily “they are as selfish as each other.”

“I don’t feel anything” Glorfindel suddenly realized “stop protecting us Harry we can help you” he demanded.

Through bloody lips Harry managed to whisper “not…the Veela is…”

Glorfindel picked up his bondmate and carried him towards their bedroom, Legolas followed behind them a frown on his face.

Harry didn’t sleep that night the space where Celeborn had been in the bond was slow to close and the pain constant. The Veela made him suffer it alone, all that Glorfindel and Legolas could do was watch over him.

It was just after sunrise when the pain eased and began to drift away “It’s done” Harry told them hoarsely. 

“Rest let the world roll on without you for a while” Glorfindel advised his fingers brushing Harry’s hip.

“Yes” Harry sank into slumber.

“That was bad” Legolas snuggled down next to him.

Glorfindel agreed silently and slipped into reverie.


	41. Chapter 41

“You did the right thing” Hermione told Harry handing him a glass of pumpkin juice.

“It doesn’t feel like it” Harry sipped from the glass grimacing “so the shrinking spell?”

“I’ve found a suitable spell the problem is finding a sympathetic feather light spell to combine with it” she smiled “I’ll get there eventually.”

Harry had faith that she would “I’ve contracted Fletchitt And Bobbitt to change Malfoy Manor into a nursing home. Neville’s finished the gardens now so hopefully the pet can be moved from Riddle Manor within the next few weeks.”

“Have you been back to Riddle Manor?” Hermione asked.

“No but I get regular updates from Knave on how the pet is doing he seems to think his life depends on it” Harry smiled.

“Are you going to set them free” Hermione still didn’t like the idea of any kind of slavery but had come to terms with the fact that most house elves just didn’t want freedom.

“I’m not that cruel they’ll be put to work in the nursing home” Harry told her.

Celeborn lay beside Reagan he smiled down at her in wonder. She was sleeping by his side her long hair spread out against the crisp white sheets. He was in love maybe for the first time ever in his long life and he wanted to savour it.

There would be children they would be fruitful, she would have a family that would never reject her they were going to be happy and he had both Galadriel and Harry to thank for that. One day he might even manage to say the words to Harry maybe after the birth of their first child.

Celeborn leant down and gently kissed Reagan’s lips she sleepily murmured cuddling up to him “Love you” his heart sang at the two small words.

Neville looked both nervous and excited as he waited for Harry’s reaction to his work on the gardens of Malfoy Manor.

“There magnificent the Whomping Willows are a wonder and the Bandy Snaps are a work of art” Harry hugged Neville “they’ll be the best protected war veterans in the magical world.”

“What about your other properties” Neville muffled.

Harry let go of him “I’m selling the London apartment and the cottage in the Lake District. Hogwarts and Hogsmeade don’t really need this sort of protection and neither does The Daily Prophet.”

“So where will you be living if not here” Neville gestured.

“I can’t stay at Hogwarts forever I was thinking about buying myself an island” Harry shrugged “but it seems a bit extravagant to me.”

“Do it Harry” Neville smiled “you deserve somewhere of very own.”

“It would need a forest” Harry mumbled.

“Gringotts will be able to help you they have a property agency” Neville told him.

“I’ll look into it” Harry promised “I have something for you.”

He held out his hand to Neville, in it was a small wooden box “Take it I can think of no other person who deserves it more.”

Neville took the box off Harry and opened the lid cautiously, it contained moist brown earth and one solitary seed “I can’t Harry…” He stuttered.

“But you’re going to and I know you’ll appreciate it more than I ever could” Harry smiled “I want you to have it.” 

“Thank you” Neville touched the Mallorn seed reverently “I’ll look after it” he promised.

“If you must go to that place we are coming with you” Legolas frowned “You’ve got to stop treating us as if we’re unable to defend ourselves.”

“You can come but you’ll be bored all I want to see is the portrait gallery” Harry huffed. 

“Why?” Glorfindel asked even though he thought he knew the answer already.

“Did you know that wasn’t one single portrait of Draco in the whole of Malfoy Manor” Harry asked quietly.

“And you really think there might be one in Riddle Manor?” Glorfindel didn’t look convinced.

“Maybe I don’t know but I’d like to be sure” Harry replied.

“Well if we’re going let’s get it over with” Legolas demanded his tone sharp.

“Knave” Harry called out coolly.

In the blink of an eye Knave was standing before them “Master Harry Potter sir you are wanting Knave?”

“Does Riddle Manor have a portrait gallery” Harry asked without ceremony.

“Long Gallery all portraits be hanging there kept clean, very tidy Harry Potter sir” Knave was trembling.

Harry clicked his fingers and his staff appeared “Better safe than sorry, take the three of us to the Long Gallery.”

The next moment they were standing in large long narrow room. At one end burnt a fire but apart from that the only light was provided by candles.

“Lumos Maxima” Harry said softly and they began their search. 

Angry eyes following them as words whispered and swirled around the room. Blood traitor and muggle lover were the least offensive jibes thrown at them.

“Be silent” a familiar voice sent shivers down Harry’s spine “this is no way to treat guests.”

Harry found Voldemort’s portrait and approach him “Hello Tom” he eyed his foe with cold interest.

“Harry Potter my heir welcome to your kingdom” Voldemort’s tone was brittle and his eyes red.

“Still the same mad bitch Tom” Harry tutted.

“You’ve brought your whores” there was a pause “how nice” Voldemort’s gaze fell on Legolas “to mar such perfect beauty you must…”

“Hold your tongue” Harry snapped.

“You will make a worthy successor you can’t escape destiny” Voldemort spat the words at Harry “there is only one path in front you.” 

“Even in this form you are dangerous many would still blindly follow you” Harry’s tone was hard and unyielding.

He struck the floor with his staff, pointed the tip at the portrait and in a loud calm voice said “Inflamarae.” 

Voldemort’s screams rose as the flames engulfed him, in a handful of seconds the portrait was burnt to ashes.

There wasn’t even a portrait of Lucius at Riddle Manor never mind Draco. Harry didn’t know why he was so surprised after all why would Voldemort have kept reminders of those who had betrayed him.

Back at Hogwarts he brooded until Hermione burst into his rooms “I’ve found it!”

He jumped but smiled she at least was diverting him from his sullen thoughts. He enjoyed her eureka moment immensely and waited for her to explain herself.

“It’s a very old obscure spell maybe even the origin of all the feather light spells to date. It doesn’t have a name and consists of only three words and can easily be combined with shrinking spell I want to use.” She finished almost out of breath.

“I guess we’ll be needing the Room Of Requirement to practice this wonderful spell of yours” Harry smiled.

“Yes you’ll need to master it with your wand first before you even try to work it with your staff” Hermione confirmed.

Griphook looked over his desk at Harry Potter “How can Gringotts be of service to you Mr Potter” He asked not showing any surprise that this time there were no bondmates present.

“I would like Gringotts to find me an island off the coast of Britain that is both cloaked and unplottable and for sale. It must have a forest and lake and good accommodation if possible a manor or mansion.”

“It might take some time but I’m sure we can help you Mr Potter, do you have any objections to islands that are already populated?” Griphook asked as he began making notes.

“No just as long as it doesn’t run into hundreds of people a small community is fine” Harry told him with a smile.

The wheels set in motion Harry left Gringotts and went to do some shopping.

“You don’t like me” Reagan stated.

“I don’t know you” Hermione returned.

“You should be a diplomat” the words didn’t sound like a compliment.

“Leave Harry alone you’ve done enough damage and you have Celeborn now let that be enough for you” Hermione bit out.

“I am not your enemy” Reagan said plainly.

“You’re not my friend either and never will be” Hermione made clear.

“Your loyalty to Harry is commendable” Reagan looked almost sad.

“What do you want?” Hermione asked suspiciously.

“Tell Harry that Celeborn and I and all the elves of the Forbidden Forest are returning to Valinor we will be gone by the end of this week.” With that she turned from Hermoine and walked away.

Harry and Hermione stood side by side behind them Legolas and Glorfindel waited watchfully. Riddle Manor looked like something out of a horror movie, large and menacing against the night sky. Its house elves were now at Malfoy Manor along with the remaining pet.

Harry clutched his staff “I’m ready” he took a step forward and raised the staff “My will be done” it hit the earth and his voice boomed “Scrence, Forclingee, Bannuc” Riddle Manor and its contents shrank at an alarming rate “Heflg, Gewae, leoht.” He held his hand out and what appeared to be a black snow flake landed on it, his fingers slowly closed over it.

Riddle Manor was gone all that remained was the open earth where it had once stood but nature would soon take care of that. 

He turned to Hermione and smiled “Hogwarts.” 

Back at Hogwarts he lay down on his bed and placed the black snow flaked on his right earlobe. Hermione pointed her wand at it and with a few quiet words it became part of Harry’s flesh and skin.

“It looks more like a black freckle than an earring” she commented breaking the silence.

Her gaze slipped over Legolas and Glorfindel and landed on Harry again “Will you be here in the morning?”

Harry shook his head “I’ve bought myself an island” he smiled at the thought of his very first home of choice “if Legolas and Glorfindel like it it’ll be our home from now on.”

“Well I’ll love and leave you keep in touch Harry” Hermione kissed his cheek then nodded goodnight to the elves and left.

“An island?” Glorfindel cocked an eyebrow.

“Tinus its well protected and its weather is controlled by a potent magic spell” Harry unfastened his shirt “it has a forest with waterfalls and a manor house small enough to be cosy but big enough for friends to stay awhile and visit.”

Harry folded his shirt “If you both like it we can move in straight away.”

Tinus was beautiful from its sandy beaches to its lush green forest and its waterfalls. True it had no lake but nowhere was perfect though Harry thought Tinus must be pretty close to it. 

There was a small community of people already living on the island. Comprising of four families whose magical inheritance had been vastly diluted over the generations. Each family only had one or two who were born with the gift but it didn’t seem to bother them isolated as they were.

The manor house was more like a large hunting lodge but it was comfortable. Plus it suited Harry’s idea of what a home should be and needed only two house elves to run it. 

Glorfindel and Legolas took one look at their new home and grinned. Relieved Harry smiled back at them he felt everything was slotting into place for once. They had their bolthole now a place of safety. 

Legolas turned on his heel taking in the beauty of Tinus “This forest is exquisite and old the trees bid us welcome” he murmured.

They settled into life on the island with surprising ease though Harry still spent a good part of his time in magical London. He was drawn into the political side of life though favouring no party and always going with his conscience. Life was good and whatever the future had in store for them Harry knew they would cope as long as they had each other.


End file.
